Frayed Nickels
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: So, the drunkard boyfriend you had awhile back—the one who vanished without a trace—suddenly returns, completely sober and wanting to talk to you? And right before your wedding?…That must be awkward.
1. 33 days before

**As promised, here is the first chapter of the sequel to Blue October.**

**Ja-ne, this one's for you.**

**I own my accursed brain. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**

"You!" the exclamation was a forced puff from the redhead's lips as she stared at the sandy blonde before her.

"Me," the woman responded easily, and handed over the manila envelope.

The young designer stared down at her package, her name written on it in familiar thin-but-slashing writing. Opening her mouth to demand explanations, the sudden DING! of her Ramen Noodle soup startled her into turning around.

Turning back, she discovered that the messenger had disappeared once more.

Cursing the lady's Dundee-like abilities, she shut the door with an irritating feeling of déjà vu. Worry however, trumped her vexation as she tore open the envelope and removed its contents, wondering what on earth could've merited him to do this again.

Her face drained of blood.

* * *

**33 days before…**

_Kori Anders glided along the sidewalk in rollerblades, laughing as she strived to go faster. Without warning, warm arms encircled her waist and she relaxed immediately, knowing the embrace of her fiancé well. _

_They remained like that for only a short time (they were, after all, skating along concrete that was hardly level) and the young man released her and picked up speed until he was in front of her, whereupon he spun around and skated backwards, never losing speed._

"_Showoff," Kori shouted, a wide grin on her face._

_Richard Grayson said nothing, only smirked and raised his eyebrow in that sexy expression that she knew and loved so well._

_Suddenly, he spun once more, returning to her side, and the reacquired view she had informed her why, they were approaching a large hill, __but how Richard had known it was there was beyond her. She shook this off though in favor of squealing with excitement as they picked up speed, relishing the wind striking her face, making her feel like she could fly._

_She came back to earth, however, when she noticed an obstruction before them. It was a cat that looked amazingly like Garfield—from the Comics mind you, not the friend._

_The cat apparently noticed them as well, and its mouth opened wide as it let out a yowl that sounded like…a phone ringing?_

_Well, odd voice or not, if drastic measures weren't taken, and taken soon, Kori and Richard were going to trip and crash over the fat feline._

_She reached out and grasped…air. Snapping her head to the side, she saw that her fiancé had disappeared. _

_Turning back, she had just enough time to widen her eyes as she slammed into the animal, both leaving the ground in no desirable way._

_The cat's ringing-phone scream echoed in Kori's ears as she saw the pavement coming to greet her._

RIIIIIIIING!

She jerked awake in fright, whirling on her bed, and then off of it, unfortunately. Drawing shaky, hyperventilating breaths, she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

RIIIIIIIING! She shrieked and lashed out at the terrifying noise.

The phone, as could be expected, did nothing to defend itself, and the receiver clattered to the floor, unharmed.

The attacker stared stupidly at her inanimate opponent, before she warily picked it up and pressed Talk. "Hello?" she asked fearfully.

"G'morning soon-to-be-Mrs. Grayson!" was the cheerful answer.

Her dream and adrenaline-based tension was washed away as sanity sloshed onto her like cold water.

Unlike cold water, however, it did not cause an increase in lucidity, and the stunning woman collapsed to the floor, unmindful of her still-wrapped-around-her comforter or uncomfortable position.

"Richard," she said tiredly, "I love you, and I want to marry you, but if you call me this early again, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel the wedding."

A miffed sound emitted from the young multi-millionaire, who didn't consider 7o'clock early at all.

"Then what am I supposed to do until you wake up?" he demanded, "Keep waiting outside your door like I am right now?"

Kori snapped to a little more attention. "Huh?" she stated as she scrambled up awkwardly (it's hard to scramble one-handed amongst bedclothes and sleepiness) and wrapped the comforter around herself, heading towards her door, the covers trailing like a robe of ermine behind her.

Although it wasn't quite that glamorous.

Cradling the wireless receiver between her ear and shoulder, she snapped open the locks, took the phone back into her hand, and jerked open the door.

And there stood Richard Grayson, looking infuriatingly cheeky and deliciously gorgeous as he stood before his wife-to-be and grinned, a cell phone to his ear.

"I'll call you back," Kori heard herself say as she pressed the End button and lowered the phone. "What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at Richard, whose grin has grown wider as he followed her lead and put the cell into his pocket.

Before striding forward and embraced her swaddled form, dipping her and engulfing her mouth with his.

Her questions evaporated, answer now apparent as she struggled against the covers to free her arms and close the door, as well as return his affections. This failing, she lifted her foot and guided the door back to its jamb, then used it to rub along the back of her fiancé's calf, knowing how much he liked it. Sure enough, he responded with more fire as he led them to the couch and gently collapsed upon it, kissing his almost-wife senseless.

And senseless she was. Swathed in a downy comforter on a cushy couch with Richard's warm, heavy weight resting protectively over her, she fell into a deep cloud of relaxation, welcoming her love's cherishing touch.

Slowly, Richard brought himself to rest, softly disengaging their mouths, resting his forehead on Kori's, eyes closed with a surfeited smile.

"I love you," he whispered, once more feeling a delicious thrill that he had found someone he could say this honestly to, and would have them said back.

However, she did not say them back.

"Kori?" he frowned, opening his eyes, looking worriedly at her closed ones. "Kor?"

A soft snore issued from her lips.

A wordless exclamation issued from his.

"Rip-off!" he gasped, pouting like a child, vexed that the girl he loved enough to kiss senseless hadn't the decency to _stay awake_ for the sense-draining kisses.

She slept on, uncaring, hair splayed out, lips swollen, looking serene and happy as she breathed in a regular beat, an occasional snore breaking the rhythm.

An affectionate grin reigned over his face, and he kissed her forehead gently, before resting his head on her comforter'ed chest, listening to her steady inhalations and muffled heartbeat, before he too fell asleep…

…Only for Kori's alarm clock to break the silence with a deafening shriek, half and hour later. The CEO of Wayne Enterprises (as predicted, Bruce hadn't taken to well to the idea of "Grayson Enterprises") groaned, violently wishing he could somehow turn off the offending timekeeper without moving from his comfortable spot.

You don't always get what you want though.

A long tanned arm suddenly shot from the bedding meleé, slamming down onto where the designer imagined her alarm clock to be. Had it been there, the little device would have almost positively shattered on contact.

Richard grimaced slightly, shoulder blades pulling together, remembering well the time when a slender little fist made impact between them in a fit of anger. Kori Anders, he had discovered, was stronger than she looked.

Round green eyes fluttered open, then promptly fell shut as a yawn overtook her, mouth stretching wide enough to see her tonsils. But the moment soon passed, and her eyes opened again, focusing on the weight atop her, namely her fiancé.

"Get off me you great lump."

"How charming, do you plan on greeting me like this every morning?"

"No, because hopefully you won't be sitting on my chest and hopefully that accursed little clock wont be waking the dead."

"Oh, well that's good to know," Richard nodded, paying no mind to the clangorous wails of the time marker. Or the now twitching green eye of his significant other.

"So are you going to get off me?"

He thought for a minute, "No. I'm really comfortable right now."

"Richard, I have to go to work!"

"Aww, can't ya just call in sick?"

"Are you kidding!? If Jin finds out that I blew off the department meeting for _you_, she's gonna _fry_ my butt! And then I'm gonna fry _yours_!" Richard grinned as she repeated the oft-joked about rant of her temperamental pink haired boss.

"I'll take my chances," he murmured, hand starting to rub a certain place on her scalp. As planned, Kori sighed and started to go limp.

"But what're we gonna do with our time?" His grin grew wider; contentedly slurred speech was a good sign.

He continued massaging her head, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Mm," she hummed, now past words, and her free hand began to weave itself into his hair. Richard felt his own person start to relax, as it always did under Kori's ministrations.

And suddenly he was on the floor, _oof-_ing as a comforter swaddled Kori landed and rolled off of him.

He lay stunned for a moment, then turned to the deceitful redhead beside him, "That was a rotten trick."

She adopted an expression that was purely Rachel, "No more rotten than what _you_ tried to do?" And with that, she crawled from her tunnel of cloth.

To have his attention immediately focus on her state of dress. Or lack thereof. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"_That's_ what happened to my shirt!"

Kori Anders then did the worst possible thing. She paused mid-crawl, feet still lost within the blanket. Stunned blue eyes took in what his fiancé was wearing, nothing more than her…_unmentionables_, and an oversized T-shirt. _Richard's_ T-shirt. And she was currently frozen in a rather suggestive position. _Does she live to torment me?_

She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I saw it in your closet, couldn't resist taking it," she explained, thankfully getting up.

"I want my shirt back."

He may as well have asked her to shave her head, "No way! I love this shirt, and it looks good on me!" Seeing him scoff, her hands came to a rest on her hips, "Don't deny it Richard, you know it looks good on me. Admit it."

He followed the long, golden legs to mid-thigh, where the makeshift nightgown landed, then looked at how the shirt hung over her small frame, leaving room for imagination.

"It looks good on you," he nearly choked out, forcing himself to look away.

"Alright then!" her triumphant voice reached his ears, "Now I'm going to go get ready for _work_." Footsteps padded away as the most famous person in Jump City lay defeated on the floor of his girlfriend's apartment.

"Oh, and Richard?" he lifted his head, meeting her gaze upside down.

"Yeah?"

"Vote 4 Pedro," she teased, closing the door.

Richard's hands flew to his face. "But that's my favorite shirt!" he whined.

* * *

Kori, as usual, moved through her morning ritual at a steady speed, having never understood how her coworkers could stand to spend hours on end getting ready, when it really should take no more than 20 minutes.

It never occurred to the red-haired designer, though, that the only reason she went through this task so quickly, was because she didn't have much to do in the first place. Her skin was always clear (except for that one time when she had the _weirdest_ illness), mascara wasn't really necessary, blush was never needed, her stunted eyebrows rarely needed plucking (they were cute enough not to need eyebrow pencil either), and eye shadow hardly warranted use. Lip gloss was really the only makeup Kori used, or had in large supply.

But seeing as how there was a department meeting that day, Kori went the extra mile…and rubbed some water blue eye shadow on.

For clothes, on the other hand, she as Junior designer knew she had to make a statement.

It wasn't that hard. A dark ice blue shirt made of thin material, with an off-the-shoulder cut and black lace overlaying the hems of the long sleeves and shirt bottom--which she had designed herself--was chosen. A large black rose brooch was pinned on the area near her hip, with a long shiny black ribbon attached, its ends trailing to the knees of her black suede skirt. This came to the tops of her feet, which were adorned with simple black slip-ons.

Knowing that her loose fiery hair clashed with the dark outfit, she curled the ends tightly and pulled it up into a stern ponytail, tying it with another black ribbon. This revealed her current favorite pieces of jewelry, a pair of medium-width hematite (which she just always called black silver) hoops, and an oval sodalite pendant hanging from a short black silver chain.

Glancing down at herself, she realized something was missing. After a minutes thought, she snapped her fingers and rummaged around in her nail polishes, the only other cosmetic that she had an abundance of.

After some rooting around, she finally came upon her targets, two nail polishes, colored Black Cream and Ice Blue, respectively. Carefully painting on the black, an old sock and a bottle of nail polish remover nearby for accidents, she waved her hands to just about dry, then applied a layer of the sheer, shimmering white polish, something she had done once entirely on a whim, and had discovered that it, strangely, turned a lovely icy dark blue when placed over black.

Grabbing a can of Pam Cooking Spray from under the sink, she sprayed both hands liberally, proving that cooking spray does, in fact, dry nail polish. Waiting a few seconds, Kori washed the remainder of the oil away then inspected her nails for bubbles, missed strokes, or polish on the cuticles, meticulously clearing such defects until perfection was achieved, as was her way when it came to nails.

_Rachel would be proud_, she thought briefly as she looked in the mirror, finding a darkly beautiful woman looking back.

As she transferred her essentials from her normal green canvas bag, to work-mandatory black Gucci purse, Kori wondered what Richard was up to. He could either be in the kitchen eating her Cap'n Crunch (which she learned to buy _two_ boxes of for times like this), in the living room clicking through her once-charging Ipod, stealing her bills so he could pay them himself (something she vehemently opposed him doing), or still lying on the floor where she had left him. He was so uninhibited, so ready to give into impulses, Kori had learned long ago to stop trying to guess his next move.

And she knew that she herself was the reason for this, frankly because his friends had told her as much. Richard, they told her, had lived much of his life under rules, limitations, and obligations, until he met Kori.

Somehow, she had cut his leash, and he now had a reason and an excuse to be spontaneous. A fact he took advantage of enormously.

He would show up with pizza and challenge her to a high stakes game of Old Maid, or surprise her with a trip to Cedar Point, Ohio on his private jet just to ride the latest roller coaster til they threw up. Or maybe he would take her to a fancy restaurant, only to stare at the tiny food they receive, head for the nearest supermarket to stock up on junk food, and eat it at his place while watching reruns of House MD, still wearing their fancy clothes. Sometimes he would just take her to the Movie Theater.

Any of these scenarios were possible; because the one thing Kori knew that was consistent about Richard Grayson, was he was unpredictable when he was around her.

And she loved it.

* * *

As it turns out, none of the set-ups Kori had come up with about what Richard would be doing when she left her room were correct. Instead, she found her fiancé in the kitchen…_cooking_ breakfast.

She watched, mouth agape, as the Prince of Jump City--sleeves of a expensive dark gray shirt rolled up and a _very _expensive dark green and gold tie thrown over his shoulder--cracked a second egg into a hot frying pan, which also contained a thick slice of turkey.

Adjusting the temperature slightly, and then sprinkling some salt and pepper onto the cooking eggs, he turned his attention to the toaster, which was emitting suspicious plumes of smoke. Grasping the lever and popping the bread up, he took them by the corner and quickly transferred the charred rye onto a plate. Then, picking up a waiting knife, he opened an also waiting jar of apricot jam and spread it over the blackened bread.

This done, he went back to the eggs, scooping them up into a spatula and placing them on the plate. They weren't entirely cooked, the albumen still slightly clear and the yolk entirely runny, but he didn't seem to notice, instead opening her spice cupboard and retrieving the dill and ground mustard. Dashing on an unhealthy amount of both, he then went for the turkey, which seemed to be the only piece of food that looked normally cooked.

That is, until he poured some ketchup onto it.

Finally seeming to be done with his culinary session, Richard picked up the plate, and headed for the table.

He started slightly at immediately coming face to face with his wife-to-be, but he recovered quickly, and held up the plate temptingly.

"Breakfast is ready," he announced with a cheerful grin.

Kori looked down at "breakfast"; at the burnt toast, at the globs of jam that covered them, at the perfectly cooked turkey, at the sweet red condiment covering it, and at the jiggling eggs, covered with yellow powder and green flecks.

She soberly took the warmed china from his grasp and set it down, slowly enough to cause Richard some alarm. "Did--" he began, "did I make it wrong?"

Kori stared down at her breakfast of choice, and her face split into a wide grin. She almost couldn't believe it; not only could her man _cook_, he also did it _willingly_, and made her food _exactly_ the way she wanted it to boot.

Moving too fast for him to react, Kori whirled around and shoved her fiancé onto her fridge. "Its perfect," she whispered before engulfing his mouth with a passion, him responding moments after.

_I am SO glad I'm marrying him.

* * *

_

On a typical day, when the green-eyed designer made it to work (on time) and pulled into an available parking space, she would normally switch into occupational autopilot.

Today however, Kori pulled into a space, and while she was on time (believe it or not), she did not relinquish herself to her subconscious. Instead, she was digging through her purse the instant she turned off her car. Inspiration had struck during the drive, and Kori wanted to capture the image in her mind before it was lost to her mindless work morning routine.

Since an artist can never tell when an idea will appear, its normal for them to carry around a napkin or a notebook, and obviously a pen, around at almost all times. Kori was no exception, and kept a small mechanical pencil with blank-backed receipts for those times when her Artist's Hand gets to itching.

Quickly but effectively getting the gist of her ideas onto the old Sonic receipt, she stuffed it back into the too-small meeting-appropriate bag, and then allowed programming to kick in.

Gathering her bag and ever-present folder, the red-haired Junior Designer of _Jinx's Closet_ left the parking garage and strolled into the place where work is done, wages are earned, and bills get paid.

It should be said now that it always seemed that there were a large group of men near the lobby around this time, almost as if they were waiting for the crimson haired beauty to arrive.

But Kori always chalked it up to a coincidence.

Regardless, all eyes were riveted on her form as she stepped from the double doors, and a few who were privileged to know her called greetings, to which she cheerfully returned.

Going to the little Starbucks outpost that resided within the large corporate building, the designer smiled as she caught sight of Mitchell, who straightened up immediately on meeting her laughing jasper gaze.

"Good morning Mitchell, how are you?"

"M-morning K-K-Kori." he stuttered, "I'm f-fine."

Kori smiled gently at him, feeling a small amount of pride that she was one of the few people he spoke to. Mitchell had been oxygen-deprived at birth, and was born legally deaf. After a few surgeries, he still had severe hearing loss, and he needed to wear hearing aids if he wanted to hear any more than mumbles. Because of his handicap, his speech was compromised, always speaking with a stutter. Embarrassed by this, he rarely spoke.

Kori set out to change that. It took weeks, but she finally managed to get the guy who made her coffee just right to say more than just repeating her order and wishing her a nice day. Something she was very proud of.

"S-so the usu-usual?"

"Nah, I got attacked by they Design Bunny on the way in, I'll have the other usual."

Mitchell grinned, "Design B-Bunny. Th-that always c-cr-cracks m-me up."

"Maybe it does," she retorted playfully, "but 'muse' and 'inspiration' are _such_ overused terms."

Mitchell continued to grin as he punched in Kori's "other usual".

"S-so a medium caramel-raspberry cappuccino with an amaretto shot, whipped cream, and cinnamon sprinkles?"

Kori nodded, always noticing that her friend didn't stutter when he rattled off orders. He never did.

"So, how did you like Byron?" she asked as he made her drink.

"It w-w-was h-hard," he admitted as he watched the creamy brown liquid descend into the cup, "N-not like Uncle W-Walt."

She nodded again, hiding her expression by digging in her too-small purse. Not long ago, she had casually suggested that he try reading poetry aloud to help with his stammer. At first offended, he didn't speak to her for a few days, but she persisted, and gave him a copy of Walt Whitman's works as a gift. More silence ensued and Kori fretted, thinking she had just lost herself a friend. One day though, he quietly repeated her order, and even quieter, quoted a few stanzas from "O Captain, My Captain."

He had barely stuttered.

Everyday conversation was still a challenge, but his poetry reading was becoming masterful. The warm, happy feeling at helping a person with a huge problem kept her guilt about Roy down for days.

_No Kori_, she told herself, _It wasn't your fault; he was the one who refused to change. _

But another, more truthful, less tactful part of her spoke up. _True, but your still the one who got yourself _into_ the situation. Fell for another charity case, wasted _three years_--_

"H-hey, are your Ok-kay?"

Snapping from her unwelcome inner argument, she automatically handed over her money and took her coffee, mentally thanking Mitchell for saving her some self-loathing.

"I'm fine," she reassured herself as well as him, "Just jittery about the wedding."

"Wh-when is it?"

She looked up theatrically in thought, "Oh, about 36 days and some-odd hours that I wont bother to count because I'm not cliché or OCD like that."

Mitchell chuckled and handed over her change. "R-Richard's a l-lucky g-guy."

She took the coins, but held onto his hand, catching his attention. (As if it had wavered)

"I'm pretty fortunate too," she said, eyes sparkling with joy. "You are coming to the wedding right?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes and blew out an exasperated breath, "F-for the last t-time Kori, ye-yes, I'm c-coming. I w-wouldn't m-miss it."

She responded with a playful pout and took a sip of her drink, humming at the taste. "Thank you Mitchell, have a nice day!" she called as she walked off.

"Th-that's m-my line!" he called after her, grinning.

"Hurrup-_hum_." Suddenly he was aware that there were other people in the line. Guys to be specific, and all seemed to be glaring at him, jealousy plain in their expressions.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow; he always felt more confident after talking to his friend. "C-can I help you?"

* * *

At one time, Kori had never been able to understand why Richard complained so much about business meetings.

Then she went to one.

Continuous, endless, droning. These were constant factors in those boring little get-togethers that stuffed tons of people into a too-small room to talk about things that could just as easily gotten across with a nice memo.

Kori could cram 4 hours of nonstop lecturing into a single long sentence. Neutral is the new Black, Yellow is the new Pink, loose and flowing is In, subdued ruffles yes, strict pleats no, fancy flip flops over open-toed sandals, and somebody please design a trendy new skirt before the competition does.

Oh, and please stop putting various "caricatures" of Mrs. West in silly outfits on the bulletin boards. Kori giggled at that one, no one knew that she had actually sketched a couple of them herself.

But after the tortuous ritual was over, Kori found herself back at her lovely cubicle on the floor below. Jin had never quite understood why someone of Kori's status chose a dreary cubicle over a proper office, but being someone who continuously worked with artists and the weird little demands they had, the pink-haired CEO decided the concession was relatively trivial and there was no harm in humoring it.

The truth was, Kori didn't like the grandeur and solitude of an office. She worked best when there were sounds around her. Papers shuffling, pens scratching, the clacking of keyboards, people talking on phones or each other; that was her artistic zone.

Besides, how could _anyone _work when they had the temptation of the view that could be seen through her would-be office? Kori had nearly taken the room, solitude or not, just for the glorious vista of uptown Gotham. It was even more beautiful from Richard's office.

She smiled as she remembered the times she saw out that window when she was delivering messages to that room, though when it was occupied by Mr. Wayne. Now though, it was strange to go into Wayne Enterprises, or "The Tower" as Richard dubbed it, without grabbing a stack of files to sort. In fact, when she had been waiting on Richard, who had been held up with a conference call, Kori had sat down at an empty cubicle and answered the phone ringing there, hoping that she could take a message for the missing Messenger, or better yet, take care of it herself and do a good deed.

Turns out, it was an easy matter, and no sooner had Kori set the phone on its cradle, than a passing superior dropped a stack of files onto the counter, followed by some messages that needed to be delivered immediately.

Kori had opened her mouth to explain, but the man continued on uncaringly, as this was the usual treatment of those in the lower rungs of the business ladder. Rolling her eyes (she was supposed to be _past_ this now) she glanced at her phone. One new text:

_wil die soon. kori, sve me! luv rich._

She shrugged and closed the phone. Nothing new then…well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do…

When Melvin Magines returned to her cubicle, she was sure she would find a stack of files and an angry lecture, if not a pink slip. All because Timmy couldn't seem to understand that she had a real job now, and could no longer babysit him. So her astonishment was easily understood when she found all messages in the "Out" box, and some neatly filed folders waiting to be taken to the File Room.

She also found something else: a small drawing on a post-it note, featuring a 2-dimensional replica of the little stuffed bear she had seated on top of her computer.

Holding the sketch, she looked into the beady black eyes of the crudely sewn toy. "Bobby…do you know who did this?"

Bobby didn't answer.

Kori giggled to herself as she remembered watching that exchange from afar; there was something rather refreshing about seeing a teenager still acting like a little kid. The girl even had her short blonde hair in pigtails if she recalled correctly.

Her mind drifted to a new topic, that of pigtails. _X'hal, when was the last time _I _wore them? I must've been what? Five? Six? Or wait, I did wear them that one time, when I…wow, it was when I met Roy._

_Roy._ She sobered, and her mind cautiously drifted to that day when she attended a simple volleyball game and ended it with the beginning of a three year mistake.

She smiled bitterly; before that day she had been practically famous for her taste for Absinthe and being able to drink anyone under the table. After that day, she barely ever touched the sauce, and the sight and smell of Absinthe still makes her stomach twist.

That reminded her! Did she put Manuel and Miguel on the invitation list? After a few moments of mentally reviewing the guest list, she realized that she had not, and was therefore scandalized. How _could_ she?! Those boys had been her friends since middle school, had taught her Spanish, had both harbored crushes that bordred on idolic worship of her! And she had nearly forgotten to invite them! But then again...it was always awkward to watch guys cry at weddings, and she had the distinct feeling that theirs would _not_ be from happiness. And that was best case scenario. Worst case involved bodily harm to the groom and yelling--quite loudly and colorfully--in Spanish when the "why shouldn't these two be wed" line came up.

She shook off her vivid dreadful imaginings and decided to call them anyway. _If anything, they'll fit the empty role of that relative who embarasses everyone. I just wish I could see their faces when they get the invitations. _She grinned and further steeled her resolve.

Dropping her sketch pencil, Kori reached for the phone, then stopped as she noticed how her hand ached. As usual, while her mind had wandered, she had drawn something. She looked at her handiwork in anticipation; she had gotten some of her best ideas when she hadn't thought about them.

It was a skirt that looked a clown threw up on it.

Several messengers, data enterers, and supplies personnel paused and exchanged confused looks as loud laughter exploded across the room.

Still giggling, Kori tore the page away and tossed it on top of her constantly overflowing trash can, and resumed her search of her cell phone. On finding it, she noticed a text from Richard.

_meet me 4 lnch or wil vote 4 Summr Xp_

Kori rolled her eyes; sometimes she wondered if she was marrying a 12-year-old trapped in a 24-year-old's body. _cant hav that o.o _She typed in reply. _caysadila sond ok?_

The reply came instantly, which proved that yes, Richard wasnt doing any work. _c u at rositas mi amore_

She smiled gently. Then again, 12-year-olds didnt write things like that_. luv u 2 _

Finally, she got to her original plan.

"This is Katherine."

"Hey Katie," Kori greeted her Wedding Coodinator.

"Kori! You must've read my mind, I was about to call you. The caterer called this morning and claimed it impossible to meet our order, and after several minutes and some choice Itallian words from him that I don't care to repeat, Miles calmed down and...long story short, you will still be having Tortellini Carbonara for the reception. I'm still clinging to the hope that I can talk you out of Itallian; all those staining sauces and fancy dresses, not to mention the garlic breath, its just not a good idea Kori. Still, its your wedding, not mine. Anyway I secured our DJ a few moments ago; it took some haggling, but we've agreed on a price that wont break us. We've also compiled a list of songs--your chosen ones among them of course--and I'd like to meet up and have both of your approvals on them, make sure that you haven't forgotten any requests. Other than that, you just need to come for your last fitting in a few days, and we'll both be able to relax until the week before the Big Day. Reserve your strength for that time, because it WILL be chaos."

Kori smiled widely. Katie had once again proven herself as capable as Jinny said she was.

And when the bride-to-be explained that she had two previously-forgotten people to invite, Katie displayed her talents of multitasking, by calling the engraver on her other phone for two more invitations to be made, texting Miles and ordering the Itallian chef to add two more plates to the order no matter the cost, demanding the people in charge of seating to make room for the recent additions, and ranting at Kori on how inconvenient and impolite she was being for adding two more guests at the last minute.

All at the same time.

But Kori wasn't fooled. Jin had told her about Katherine Sines when she had recommended her. The reason Katie had become a Wedding Planner was because she had been completely bored with her easy, hassle-free life of an heiress, and had longed for problems. More specifically, problems _she_ could solve. And few other events have more crisis's arise on a daily basis than a wedding for those with silver spoons welded to their molars.

So the bride-to-be knew good and well that the little lecture she was recieving was just a façade covering the WP's true excitement that a wrench had been thrown into the works that, previously, had seemed to be heading for smooth runnings.

But still, the lecture was required; honestly, could _you_ say that you _wouldn't_ take a step backward from a person who exclaimed in _delight_ when something went wrong?

Didn't think so.

* * *

"Well, you're here, so I guess I wont vote for her, but if you do a little dance…you will most _definitely_ have my vote."

"Not in front of the locals Richard."

"Oh, so I can look forward to a routine when we're alone?"

"_Buenos tardes_, my name is Ellie, how're you two today?"

Richard and Kori blinked and looked at the person who had intruded on their playful bantering. Their waitress, Ellie apparently, looked no older than 17 and was strikingly beautiful for someone who worked at a restaraunt. Clear maple brown skin, straight black hair pulled into a barrette, and impossibly large brown eyes that sparkled almost as much as her pearly whites as her full lips parted in a smile.

And to her credit, she didn't fawn or flirt when she found herself at the recieving end of Richard Grayson's charming blue eyes. Instead, her eyes simply widened when he informed her that "he was great, how was she?" and her voice quivered only the slightest bit when she answered that she was good and could she get them something to drink.

But when she jotted down their orders, she rounded the table to get to the kitchen, and gave Kori a massive thumbs up as she pointed at Richard behind his back, hero-worship plain in her eyes.

Kory swallowed her giggles.

"What's got you so happy?" Richard demanded, searching her face as if the answer would appear on her forehead.

"You have another fan," she stated simply, nodding to the long black hair that streamed behind their server as she darted into the kitchen to get their drinks, shouting something spiteful in Spanish to another within who had made a rather embarassing comment.

His instinctive response was a smirk, but on remembering his significant other, he mutated it into a grimace, then as he realized that Kori had a smile on her face instead of the usual jealous snarl, his expression simply melted into one of confusion.

His fiancé allowed her giggles to escape her this time, "Hey, why don't you give her something to squeal about?"

Black eyebrows rose high, "You want me to..._flirt_ with her?" He searched her face again, this time to make sure she wasn't sick or some imposter Kori.

"Every girl likes to have an experience to hyperventilate over and brag about later. Besides, the charms of Richard Grayson should not belong to one girl alone."

Floored was a good way to describe his feelings when Kor said that, but then he had an abrupt insight. As jealous--and rather violent--as she was to the women who shamelessly threw themselves at him, she never did seem to mind his smooth-talking to ladies who had more pride.

Ellie was, suddenly, there, placing an iced tea in front of him and a lemonade before Kori, asking if they were ready to order, a friendly, unthreatening smile on her face.

Richard decided in that moment that Kori was right. The polite, pretty waitress they had deserved a little thrill.

Thrilled was a vast understatement. When Richard requested their food in flawless Spanish, a rich undertone to his tenor voice, with an attentive smile on his smooth lips and a look in the half-lidded blue eyes trained on her small form that seemed to say, _I want to talk to you, you fascinate me_, she..._fluttered..._inside.

_Dios Mio...¿Es un sueno o realidad?_

Richard watched Kori with suspicion as she watched Ellie with amusement as the poor dazzled girl stumbled into the kitchen to deliver their order and no doubt have a mild heart attack.

"Why?" he voiced his thoughts without preamble.

Using her innate ability to always know what he means, her answer was as light as her eyes. "I've always belived that a man and a woman, when they start dating or become something more to one another, shouldn't be unallowed to look at another member of the opposite sex with appreciation. Women who fly into rages when their boy's take a second glance at a beautiful woman, demanding that he look at her and her alone for as long as they are together are restrictive and unrealistic. If you have so little trust in your partner that any person they may look at is a threat, then they shouldn't be together. As for me and you; if a pretty lady came strolling by this table and you checked her out, I wouldn't be bothered, but that is because I trust you to always return your attention back to me." She chuckled, "And chances are, _I_ would be checking her out too, any girl who manages to get _your_ undivided attention must be exceptional."

Richard's mouth hung open as his deep blue eyes stared at the extraordinary women before him. What she had just described, that was one of his biggest pet peeves about the women he had dated, their insatiable_ need _to be at the center of his attention, bestowing terrible rage on anyone else who caught it, as well as he himself for letting it be diverted.

Truth to tell, he had been worried about his wandering eye when it came to Kori. True, she was gorgeous (one of God's greatest works, he liked to call her) but it was like being in an art gallery, your favorite piece before you. You admire the lines, the details, the colors, the hard work that went into making it, but there are other artworks in the room too, other masterpieces that deserved admiration.

But they could never compare to your favorite.

And somehow, without a word from him, she understood that. _God above I love her._

Words crashed through his head, affectionate, passionate, elated, all jumbling together into lines and sentences as he tried to sift through them all, to decide which one would best express how he felt at that moment. All seemed to fall short.

But fortunately, Kori didn't need a corny line _(if I didnt have a fiance, I'd propose right now) _or some epic verse that would put all other poets to shame _(Shall I compare thee to a summer's day-- Crap, that 's been done)_. She could see it all in his clear blue eyes.

Kori clenched her mouth shut as Ellie all but dropped her _chalupas _and Richard's _enchiladas_ onto the table when Richard expressed a sincere thanks for the food and replied only with a mumbled "_denada" _before sprinting back to the kitchen. Once out of earshot, Kori pressed her napkin to her mouth and realeased gale after gale of laughter into it.

"What?" Richard smirked as he poured _salsa _onto his enchiladas and cut them into bite-sized pieces. Kori lifted the crisp _tortilla de maize _covered with _carne con pollo, tomates, y__ queso _and took a bite to regain her composure.

"If we could harness that charismatic nature of yours and throw it at all world leaders, there would be no wars." Her voice held a sage wisdom that was utterly ruined by the wide grin on her face. And any hope to regain that sageness was lost when an uncommon devious look crossed the redhead's lovely face as she leaned forward and whispered something into her handsome companion's face.

Who after a few seconds of blinking, soon mirrored her conniving look.

Later on, after the diabolically hott man left with the gorgeous lucky wench (or maybe not so lucky, considering how her boyfriend didn't mind flirting right in front of her), Ellie heaved a sigh of disappointment coupled with relief and started clearing the plates from the table. Catching sight of five green pieces of paper, obviously her tip, she picked them up and unfolded the bills.

Many patrons and staff who were in _Rosita's _at that moment looked up in surprise at the pretty young waitress all but shouting colorful Spanish experlatives, staring at five twenty dollar bills clutched in her small brown hand.

* * *

**Well, I had SAID this would be a twoshot...but I realized that it would be WAAAAAAAY too long, both to read and to wait for. SO! Out of the kindness (and mostly guilt) of my (admittedly out of shape) updating heart, Frayed Nickels is going to be a multi-chapter fic so you guys wont have to keep on wondering when or even if I was gonna write this story. **

**Well I am. Be glad.**

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Daisies are yellow.**_

_**If you don't review,**_

_**I might kill this sexy young fellow**_

**(holds gun to Richard's head)**

**Richard: Wait. WHAT?!**

**Me: MUHUHAHAHA!!**

**L8r,**

**SAT:)**


	2. 30 days before

**I'm SOOOO sorry this was late! I had written out the whole thing in a fell swoop, and then the stupid webpage expired, making me lose the whole thing!!! MAN I was mad!**

**Anyways, here's chapter two.**

**Teen Titans are not mine, but this story is. I'll tell ya later if it turns out to be enough.

* * *

**

**30 days before...**

From the time she had met them, Kori quickly understood that when Manuel and Miguel Salazar wanted to do something, there were two unyielding conditions that governed the actions they took.

1) They would always do it together. And-

2) They would always do it _fast_.

So she really couldn't understand why she was so surprised that there were two identical, copper-haired men at her front door, both protesting in very loud Spanish against her upcoming nuptials that were _not _with either of them, only a single day after receiving their wedding invitations.

Come to think of it, she was a little surprised that they hadn't got there _sooner._

Knowing that there was no chance of getting a word in edgewise, Kori simply stepped back and let her friends/worshippers inside, calmly ignoring their heartbroken threats of killing Richard, or Kori, or themselves, or all four, and offered them some water.

She soon regretted that, because the liquid only served to alleviate any dry tiredness in their throats, and allow them to start their rants anew.

She was watching Robin slowly point his thermal blaster at a fierce, starbolt wielding Starfire when Miguel started laying the blame on Manuel for their loss of their favorite crush, and Manuel lovingly responded with a nasty thump to his brother's forehead. In a matter of seconds, the two were brawling like two 10 year-olds in a playground, and Kori rushed over to separate the fighting twins, grunting in her efforts, crying out when an ill-placed sneaker crashed onto her shoe-less foot, followed promptly by an accidental elbow to the gut. Ignoring the pain, though, she continued her yells for them to stop.

And they did stop. But not because of Kori. Rather, it was due to Kori's front door opening with a crash, sending it splintering to the wall, revealing the tall form Richard Grayson, who lowered his foot and strode in, casting a frantic, searching look over his fiance, taking in her messy, frightened form, and then switched his gaze to the two men on either side of her.

The last time Kori had seen that look on his face, he had been staring at a bruise on her cheek.

Only a five-foot leap to land in front of her husband-to-be saved the twins from a certain death. "Richard its not what you think!"

Black eyebrows rushed together over stormy eyes, "Oh, so I _didn't_ just hear my fiancee screaming, 'Stop it!' to two guys who looked like they were fighting you?"

"No! I-I mean _yes_ all that happened, but they-"

The twins came to her rescue, "We're her friends," they chorused.

Richard paused for a moment, trying to process the statement he had just heard; a statement that to him, seemed utterly ridiculous.

"Do you beat up all of your friends?"

The boys turned bright red, "We were ah, _upset_ that she was getting married."

"Couldnt've just been happy for her huh?"

Manuel's eyes popped out with anger, "We don't even _know _you! How could we have possibly been happy for her?"

"And besides," Miguel added, "We've loved her for longer than you have _known_ her; we _deserve_ to be-"

"Out." All faces revealed surprise at the sudden savagery in the wealthy CEO's voice. No one moved.

"NOW!" he barked, and Miguel dashed for the exit, Manuel pausing only to tell Kori that they would call her.

Richard slammed the splintered door after them, barely taking notice of it creaking apologetically back open, the broken doorjamb unable to hold it closed. All of his focus was on the sun-kissed woman, biting her lip, green eyes staring back at him, a desperate annoyance in them at the events that had gotten so out of hand, with a slight tinge of fear.

An apprehensive silence hung its stormy clouds in the room, and she waited for the icy winds to blow, and for cruel lightning to strike.

They didn't fight often, but when they did, it often brought bad memories for Kori. It was for this reason that Richard managed to keep his voice only a few octaves below shouting.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened."

Cautiously pleased that Richard had retained enough control this time to keep his voice down, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to straighten out her tangled thoughts. Stupidly, she realized the TV was still on, and watched an orange-yellow Robin with spots of red made his painful way to his forced mentor.

_"New deal Slade: I lose my friends, and you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose."_ Oddly, she drew a strange strength from the words, and began to explain.

She had moved to America from Tamaran when she was 14, and had met the Twins shortly after arriving at her new school. Kindred spirits they were, all three teens being new to the country, and friendships formed promptly. Plus, since Manuel and Miguel had been in the States for longer than she had, Kori had been incredibly grateful for their experience. The two boys from Nuevo Leon had also been grateful...to whoever it was that loved them enough to send a green-eyed angel to be _her_ guardians.

Their crushes, obviously, had never been concealed, and Kori had nearly drowned in all the cards, candies, flowers, gifts, and compliments that were showered on her sweet, innocent little head daily. Unfortunately for the Twins though, Kori never did reciprocate their affections, for despite all of her naivete, even she knew that if she chose one over the other, it would cause an unmendable rift between the two boys which she dared not create.

Even though they understood this, it still didn't stop them from serenading her at all hours of the night both trying to out-sing the other, that is until a grumpy Galfore sprayed them with the water hose so they would shut up and he could get some sleep.

Richard was currently laughing outright at a picture of the sodden admirers that Kori had snapped after one such occurrence.

"Are there any other psychotic ex-boyfriends I should worry about Kor?"

Her lips tilted ruefully upwards, "Oh, you have _no_ idea Richard."

And it was her turn to laugh at the jealously terrified expression that came over her fiance's face.

* * *

**Yes its short.** **It wasn't going to be at first, but with the data gettin lost and everything...I wanted to update. **

**But yeah, you can probably expect a couple chapters in the future being rather short. Despite what people may tell you, exciting things don't happen _every_ day.**

**And speakin of exciting things...**

**Me: (to a tied-to-a-chair Richard) Well, people reviewed, so I guess you wont have to die Richie (lowers gun)**

**Richard: (sighs in relief) So will you let me go now?**

**Me: Are you kidding? You'****ve drawn in more reviews for this last chapter than I ever had for the first chapter of _any _of my stories! Yer a review magnet Richie, yer not goin anywhere. (cocks gun and again puts it to his head) Lets see if yer fans _still_ care.**

**Richard: PLEASE REVIEW!!! MY LIFE LITERALLY DEPENDS ON IT!!**

**L8r,**

**SAT :)**


	3. 27 days before

**Ya know what sucks? I wrote this chappie a long time ago, and I never bothered to back it up.**

**So of course it gets deleted**

**Lets see what I remember.

* * *

**

**27 Days before...**

On an overcast day, five silhouetted figures stood in various poses in a dark, secluded alley.

Heart in throat, a petite, nervous woman attempted to swallow down her beating organ, praying it would dislodge itself enough to let her speak.

A lot rode on the delivery of this package. She couldn't afford to fail.

Approaching the menacing-looking group, Kolette Crystal concentrated on keeping her head high and _not _looking at the small, 3x6" white box in her small hands, which she was desperately trying not to let shake. Nevertheless, as one of the tallest in the group detached itself from the shadows and strode forward with the confidence of a jungle cat, a slight tremor overtook her, and she felt rather mouse-like as she bit the inside of her cheek. The terror of being caught was overwhelming. If her boss found out about this...she didn't want to pursue the thought.

"Were you followed?"

With a valiant effort, Kole swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "No."

"Do you have what I want?" The question was so direct that it drove the lump back up again. So in order not to sound like a squeaking fool, she handed to box over to the leader of the group. A bead of sweat trailed down her face as the person before her opened the package.

It all came down to this.

As if summoned, a ray of sunlight broke through the gloomy thunderheads and fell on the open container, making the silver contents shimmer. The leader's white teeth had a glow of their own as the shone in a satisfied grin. "Excellent," it said, "You're in."

The rogue PA let out an audible sigh of relief, eliciting a snicker from one of the shorter persons in the alley, whose thumbs were hooked in their pockets.

But Kole didn't care. "I can't tell you how much of an honor this is. But..." her voice faltered as she suddenly considered the wisdom of vocalizing her next words.

"Yes?" prompted the shortest member of the group, who was standing impatiently, arms crossed.

"I-um. I just wanted to be...sure that no one would know about my...involvement in this. I mean, if my boss finds out-"

"Don't you worry about Mr. Grayson Ms. Crystal. Two of my associates are taking care of him as we speak. And he will only find out about your..._involvement_ in this operation if someone here _tells_ him. And _that_ wont happen _right_?"

Kole shook her head frantically.

"Good, then none of us has anything to fear." The subtle threatening tone in this person's voice said otherwise.

Another person in the group, who was slouching against the wall with one foot pressed to it, spoke up, "Is it time then?"

"Yes," their leader replied once more, "It's time."

"Well good!" exploded the last member, who took her hands from her hips and threw them into the air. "This was starting to sound like some kind of big bad gang deal!"

The one with the thumbs in her pockets also threw her hands in the air, "Good grief! Do you _always_ have to be the mood-killer?"

"Can it Blondie."

"Watch it Kare-Bear."

"Do NOT-"

"Lets go already!" cut in Rachel.

"Agreed," said Kori as she closed the box and opened a door to a little shop in the alley. She was followed by Rachel, a still-glaring Karen and Tara, then Jin.

"Hey Jin?"

"Hmm?" the fashionista paused.

"Are they always like that?"

Jin smirked, "Pretty much," and she entered the building, a giggling Kole in tow.

* * *

Linda's Bridal was a small establishment located on the outskirts of downtown Gotham. But this had not always been the case; at one time, Linda Lucero had been the most sought-after seamstress who had owned and ran the most exclusive apparel business… in Paris. Her work was legendary; sturdily stitched, elegantly decorated, and flattered the wearer in the highest degree. It was well known that some of her creations occupied the closets of royals and famous fashion collectors.

Unfortunately, these prized hands, so soft from handling fine material, grew stiff with arthritis, and as her wares lessened, so did her clientele, and she moved back to her hometown.

But this didn't seem to ever bother the ever-cheerful and energetic woman. When she returned to the States, rather than moon over her lost fame and nimble fingers, she instead apprenticed her niece, Amber, until the 26-year-old blonde had attained her exquisite skill, though not her practiced speed.

It was for this reason that the dressmaking boutique remained relatively unnoticed. But perhaps this was a good thing, for while Amber was the primary supplier of the wedding clothes, for truly special pieces, Linda would dust off her old Singer, and turn out yet another masterpiece. These were cherished by those who possessed them, coveted by those who didn't, and admired by all. But the creator was a jealously-kept secret from the masses, for a Lucero-made dress was rare as it was unique, and worth its weight in gold thread.

Tragically, Kori could not afford gold thread.

She could, however, afford silver thread.

When the group of girls stepped confidently into the store, each one of them started to slow their pace as they entered. Not because they were intimidated, but because the lovely setting they were suddenly made sashaying a little unsuitable for those not bedecked in dresses.

Their progress stopped entirely, however, when Zoe, Amber's adorable 6-year old cousin and go-to flower girl, crossed their path, carefully carrying a bridesmaid's dress so poofy it was a wonder she could even see where she was going.

"If our dresses are like that, I'm _outta_ here," muttered Tara.

"You and me both," seconded Rachel.

After the pedestrian made her slow way past the impatient women, they continued on to the Fitting Room, where Linda awaited, seated on a lavishly embroidered chair of honor. "Hello Kori," greeted the seamstress, "I see you finally allowed your bridesmaids to come for a fitting."

"Yeah, well I had to be sure if I could trust them; see whether Richard had compromised their loyalties."

" 'Comprimised their loyalties'? I've heard of cautious brides but...should we have installed a metal detector and frisked them for bugs?" This came from Amber, entering stage right, looking somewhat out of place with her black button up shirt, gray dress pants, and black converse hi-tops. The odd fashion choice was even further belied by the dress she was carrying, which was, in fact, the only reason no one had chided her well-meant teasing.

"Ladies, your dress," Kori announced. The dress was soft black, the fabric smooth and lightly glossed, subtly glowing in the fine light of the room. It bore only one strap, and would have been despairingly simple if not for two things: the fabric corsage arranged on the strap, a dark blue flower with sheer black strips hanging from it; and the slits cut into the otherwise narrow skirts. Reaching just above the knee, the slits created 4-inch wide strips of fluttering fabric, meant to display and flatter the legs.

Each bridesmaid gloomily scheduled a jogging routine.

"OK girls, go try on the dresses so we can make some adjustments, then come back and pick the color you want for your corsage, and Kori, your dress is in the first fitting room, but I'd prefer you try it on after we finish with them, in case you have any suggestions."

And so it was. Rachel, Tara, Karen, Jin, and Kole each put on the thing they'd wear to Kori's wedding and stepped on the platform to be altered. Once hemlines were adjusted, places marked to be taken in or let out, they stepped down and chose from a variety of colors. Rachel already had blue, Tara picked red, for Karen it was yellow, Jin chose pink, and Kole decided on light blue.

After this, Kori slipped into the changing room for her turn. The women chattered excitedly as to what it would look like, but Kole seemed to be nervous again, seeing as how it took her a few tries to hang her dress.

"What's the matter?" asked Jin.

"Oh, I'm just dreading the next few weeks."

"Why?"

"Well, Richard is going to pester me endlessly about what Kori's dress looks like, and unless I want an early death, I'll have to deal with a 25-year-old man with the maturity of a 3-year-old and the vengeful streak of an 8-year-old."

A chorus of winces echoed.

"Yep, I can see salty coffee and gluey seats in my future. As much of an honor being bridesmaid to Kori is, I'm not sure if it's worth the collateral damage."

"Why don't you tell Kori that?" suggested Amber, "I'm sure she'd tell the man if it's going to hurt a friend."

"Not going to happen," assured Rachel, "Kori loves surprises, and is completely determined to keep her dress the biggest surprise of all."

"It should be a secret anyway," mentioned Karen, "Bad luck to see the wedding dress and all that."

"Nah," waved off Tara, "Neither of them believe in superstitions."

"Then why all the trouble?"

"Richard hates surprises just as much as Kori loves them, and he hates to be outwitted as much as Kori loves to outwit him. It's a vicious cycle. What stuns me is that she's managed to hide it from him for as long as she has."

"I _know_, I cant even hide the last mini-muffin from the guy, much less-"

"Hey."

Everyone looked to the new voice. Linda smiled, "Lovely."

It was. A simple bodice, well fitted and strapless save two loose strips of material near her shoulders. There was a gauzy silver sash around her waist, and from it fell a moderately full skirt, the outermost layer of sheer white cloth delicately embroidered with silver vines and leaves. In her hand was the veil, also embroidered, as well as the contents of the box Kole brought, two silver hair chopsticks, about 5 inches long, with a finely crafted silver leaf at each head, obviously purposed to hold the veil as it fell down the back.

Linda's child-like giggle sounded, "This just might change Richard's opinion of surprises."

There were raucous agreements. Amber invited Kori to step up, and circled the bride-to-be making or marking adjustments here or there. Finally she stood up. "I think that's it." the statement was half-asked, and directed at Linda, who nodded, proud of her protege.

"I suppose we're done then," said Kori, gathering up the full skirt and stepping off, "Thank you for all this."

"No problem at all sweety," Linda replied warmly, but then her water-blue eyes turned regretful, "Its such a shame you couldn't ask your paramour to help with the cost."

"I told you Ms. Lucero, this was _my_ contribution to the wedding. I pay for this one, he foots the rest. Besides, it would've given him leverage over me; he would have found out what my wedding attire would be."

"I know," sighed the seamstress. "But its an absolute tragedy that you wont be able to wear your original dress."

"What dress?" if Karen had been a dog, her ears would've been pricked with interest.

"Oh, I had designed another dress before this one, but I couldn't afford it. It was more elaborate, and a little nicer-"

" 'A little nicer'!?" Linda barked, "Kori, that dress was _perfect_! _I_ made that one!"

Kori flushed as she did at any flattery of her work, but then she frowned, "Um, I think you meant, 'would have made'."

Now it was Linda who flushed. "Well, actually...you know how you let me have your sketch of the dress, so maybe it could be made for someone else someday?"

"Someone stole Kori's dress!?" Tara exploded.

"Not really, she did mean for someone else to have it," Jin pointed out.

"Forget technicalities, who got the dress?" Kole asked.

"An insanely rich noble in Wales," answered Amber, "she heard about us from one of our old clients, flew straight from the UK to see us, saw Kori's sketch, and fell completely in love with it."

"I'm near-finished with it," continued Linda, "Just need to hem it and make some adjustments. I wish it was you wearing it Kori; your would've looked like a princess."

"Could we see it?" Raven burst out, then turned away, face flaming, as everyone in the room stared in near-astonishment.

"I can do better than that," Linda said, recovering, "The Lady is near Kori's size, she can try it on." She then heaved herself from the chair, strode to the sewing room, strode back with a hanging clothes bag--obviously containing the dress, and bustled Kori back into the changing room, deaf to the redhead's protests.

They returned a few minutes later, and there was a weighted silence that permeated the air. It held Awe: the garment Kori was adorned in was a vision of a gown. Joy: Kori looked wonderful in the gown. Envy: none of _them _would be able to wear the gown. Guilt: that they were being petty enough to covet a piece of material, as lovely as it was. But mostly, it was Sadness that made the bulk of the feeling in the room: Kori wouldn't get to wear the dress she had designed, wanted, and dreamed of wearing.

Kori ascended the platform and stared at her reflection in the three-way mirror. Amber subtly made notes for adjustments, as Kori's figure was very like the one who would be wearing it. Kori took no notice as she still looked at herself.

She only spoke once, "Tell the Lady I am honored for her to wear my design," and then she fell quiet, gazing at her visage, wearing the gown she would never wear the day it mattered most.

How long she would have stood there, how long all of them would have stood there, was unknown. All of them wanted to say something, but they all kept silent, knowing that not one of them had anything to say.

Fortunately, 6-year-olds always had something to say. Which was proven as Zoe entered the room, took one look at Kori, and said, "Aunt Linda, is that a princess?"

There was a collective adoring smile, "No honey, she's not."

Zoe's eyebrows furrowed in consternation over her brown doe eyes, "Well she should be, she looks like one."

Kori's face crumpled with love, as it always did around small children, and she stepped from the platform. "Thank you Zoe," and she went back to the room to shed her unreachable wish...and maybe a tear for its loss.

There was a moment of quiet, then, "I wish Kori wasn't so proud, I'd help her get that dress."

"Oh Rachel, you know if she took it, she wouldn't be Kori. Proud as a princess-"

"And acts like one too," finished Jin.

"Hey," spoke up Karen, "What do you all think of our dresses?"

"They're beautiful!"

"I like them."

"So do I."

"Me too."

Karen looked dubious, "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean yeah, they were nice, but what about the color?"

"What about it?"

"Wellll, _black_? Don't you think Kori could've picked something less...plain?"

Any answer was stopped by the dressing room door flinging itself open with a _crack_, revealing Kori, who practically shot off sparks of righteous fury, belied by the fact that she was only wearing her undergarments.

"Do you," she hissed, "have _any_ idea how hard it was to figure out a dress? To figure out a cut, a style, and a _color_ that went with _all_ of your preferences? Look around here at these women, and _you_ try to find something that isn't considered taboo by anyone! I mean honestly Karen, do you _really_ think that Rachel would've worn something in pastel pink? Or Tara, or _you_?"

Terrified Karen nodded or shook her head to the appropriate questions, praying she would survive this ordeal.

"Try putting yourself into the bride's shoes before you pass judgment on her dress OK?"

And with that, Kori whirled around and stormed back to the room.

A long silence.

An even longer silence.

"Beidezilla Kori. And here I thought it was only a myth."

* * *

If he could just keep his laughter under control for a little longer, the day would be perfect.

The day had however, commenced under less-than perfect circumstances. Knowing that Kori was going to get another fitting at the bridal shop he couldn't find (Grr), he had hoped to follow his girl and see what he was going to marry her in. Sadly, the crazy woman was still determined to keep her secret, and enlisted her new allies, Manuel and Miguel, to keep Richard busy, under the pretense of getting them fitted for their tuxes, as they were made apart of the wedding as ushers (insert Katie's loud protest and secret smile here).

But, Kori made the day better by giving him a kiss when the doorbell rang and said cryptically, "Forgive them, for they know not...well, actually they do know, but forgive them anyway."

Okay, maybe that part wasn't so cryptic. But what _was_ was that she had opened the door and told the boys to be nice to Richard, she expected it, in _Spanish_.

_Why did she do that_? he wondered. The question was answered soon when Kori drove away, as Miguel turned to Richard and said with a wide smile, "We are going to kill you and sell your organs on the Cuban black market."

Manuel burst into laughter.

Then Richard did, not because he thought it was funny, but because he realized what Kori had done. By lecturing the boys in their native language, she gave them the false idea that he didn't speak Spanish, something they were now taking advantage of by threatening him in that language.

_This is going to be an entertaining day._

And it was. As the day went on, the twins kept the steady stream of foreign expletives and insults going, while Richard fought to keep a straight (but carefully confused) face. It was really hard though, when the Italian tailor, Lee, listened to their words, took Richard aside, and said, "They don't know you understand them do they?"

"Nope."

Lee cracked up, "You sly dog. Bring a camera when you drop the bomb."

He grinned.

* * *

The procession of women leaving _Linda's_ was gloomy. So gloomy, in fact, that it was starting to irritate Rachel. Gloomy was _her _thing. "We need ice cream."

Happy that _someone_ had suggested a non-morose activity, none of the women registered shock at _who_ had made the suggestion, and there was a general consensus of agreement. Until Jin shook her head.

"Actually, that's not a good idea."

"Why not?" demanded Rachel, ticked that her attempt at comfort had been shot down.

"Did you _see_ those dresses we need to wear? We all need to stay away from that stuff until the wedding."

The gloom had returned, with a watch-your-waistline vengeance.

But it seemed that the happy bunny had gone from Rachel to Kori, who started for the car, "Well, _I'm_ going to that great gelato place Amber told me about, but we can grab you guys a power bar if you want."

A pause. Then a stampede to the car.

Laughing, Kori turned the ignition as her friends piled into the car, then shushed them as she heard heard one of her favorite radio stations announce a game.

_"Alright, what we do here...we pick a letter at random...aaaand one of you people out there listening give us the title of a song starting with that letter, then the _last_ letter in the song title must be the first letter of the next song to play. Its a fun game and we'll start if off with the letterrr...C! Alright then people, call in with your C titled song, 555-98-" _Kori was already dialing.

"You have a song that starts with C?" asked Tara.

"Apparently," stated Rachel dryly.

"And watch," Kole giggled, "she ends up picking the song-"

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Mix 98.7, this is Jeff who am I talkin to?"_

Absolute silence. Kole looked at her hand, _I must use this power for good._

"This is Kori."

_"Hey Kori how are you today?"_

"I'm just fine thank _X'hal_, how are _you_?"

_"I'm just happy I'm talking to a lady." _Laughter. _"I'm serious, all I've talked to today were guys! Hey, since I have you here tell me, are you cute?"_

Before Kori could answer, her friends collectively screamed "YES!!"

_"Whoa wait a minute, there are more girls with you?"_

Deciding to kill her friends later, she replied in the affirmative.

_"Sweet! This day is looking up! Hello girls!"_

"HI JEFF!"

_"Haha, yesss, definitely looking up. Anyway Ko-ree, got a song starting with C for me?"_

"As a matter of fact I do."

_"Give it to me."_

" 'Call Me When Your Sober', by Evanescence."

_"Excellent choice, I feel like some Amy Lee right now, although I bet she isn't as cute as you."_

"Well I don't know about that Jeff, but you should use your compliments on a single girl."

_"Aww you have a boyfriend?"_

"Fiancee actually."

_"Well congrats, whats the guys name?"_

"Richard."

_"Well give my congrats to Richard, the lucky jerk. Here's Call Me When Your Sober. Have a good one Kori."_

"You too Jeff." She hung up. "All right, to Paciugos!"

"To_ where_?"

* * *

Fortunately for the girls (and unfortunately for the staff) the gelato establishment also seemed to enjoy listening to 98.7, and since gelato contained four times the amount of sugar as regular ice cream, combined with some of the girls natural..."enthusiasm", those present were able to witness Paciugo become an impromptu Karaoke place.

As the girls kept calling in requests that fit the rules of the game (much to Jeff's delight) Kori suddenly wondered why she had chosen that song, of all things. The obvious reason started to bubble up from the tar pits of her mind, but she quickly threw a rock onto the thought and let it sink back down.

Instead, she wondered how Richard was faring.

_"I swear, if you so much as let her get a papercut, we'll hold a luao, and you'll be the stuck pig." _Seated next to him as they watched Soccer (or rather, _Football) _in Kori's apartment, Manuel slung his arm around Richard's shoulders and held his free hand to his brother.

Miguel slapped it mightily and added, _"Hope you like apples."_

_I can't take this anymore_, Richard thought desperately, almost crying with suppressed laughter. But he swallowed his hysteria and held up his own hands for the twins to slap.

Both hitting the proffered hands, Manuel and Miguel cracked up, and Richard theatrically looked confused before joining in, grateful for the release.

So loud were they, that they hadn't noticed Kori coming in. Watching them, she smiled like a mother seeing her rambunctious little boys, and then yelled out "GOOOOOOOOAAAAALLL!" as the favored team scored.

"KORI!" all three men yelled in unison, then exchanged glances.

Giggling, Kori replied, "Nice to see you too. So, how did everything go today?"

Before the twins could smugly answer, Richard grinned and replied _"Hoy estan _muy_ marvilloso."_

The smugness left their suddenly pale faces like it had been cut off, and horror remained.

Richard feigned ignorance at their mortified expressions and asked, _"¿Verdad y que si...muchachos?"_

Manuel managed a weak, _"Si."_

_"Ay carrumba." _Miguel whimpered.

* * *

**Hey, this actually turned out better than the last time I did it! Sweet! Anyway, hope you like the replaced and modified Chapter 3! What did you think Richard?**

**Richard: (chained to a table and tying what looks like a noose) It would be better if I had read it of my own free will!**

**Me: But you _wouldn't_ have read it if you were under your own free will.**

**Richard: Yes I would!**

**Me: Don't lie, or else no gelato for you. (stabs threateningly towards Richard's gelato)**

**Richard: No, don't do that!**

**Me: Then be honest with me.**

**Richard: Fine, if I was free, I wouldn't have bothered myself to read a ridiculous AU by some fangirl.**

**Me: ...I said honest, not mean. You dont deserve any gelato! (starts eating his)**

**Richard: (tries to get out of his cuffs) NOOOOOOOWAAAAHHH! (sobs pathetically)**

**Me: Take note of this people, no dessert makes Richard cry. (grins as tortures are thought up as I eat Richard's gelato) Wow, this IS really good! Its almost as good as reviews! And I'm SURE the combination of dessert and reviews will make me want to kill Richard less.**

**Richard: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! REVIEWWWWWAAH!**

**Me: What a baby. But anyway, please submit your reviews for the actual chapter three, otherwise it'll get misunderstood as reviews for chapter seven. Thanks!**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	4. 17 days before

**Me: Wow, another chapter in less than a week. This is awesome Plot Bunny! **

**Plot Bunny: Yeah, after all the procrastinating you've done, I decided to take pity on you.**

**Me: Gee, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Me: For a while, I had agonized over what semi-interesting things I could write about to fill up the days before The Big Chapter.**

**Then I realized, I didn't have to. Its MY story dangit! The time line here belongs to ME!!!**

**Plot Bunny: But the show doesn't.**

**Me: Go away.

* * *

**

**17 Days Before...**

Katie had been right. After the final fitting had been taken care of, the following days passed with such normalcy that even a geeky fangirl wouldn't have seen fit to write about it.

But, as the Big Day drew closer (only twenty more days!), a wire of tension was slowly being pulled. Last minute R.S.V.P.'s were mailed, gossipers disguised as well-wishers called, and the press started dusting off their notebooks and cameras.

Fortunately, Katie had it all under control, and managed this as efficiently as a General with her troops. In fact, the florist was saluting when the wedding planner entered the room, or so it was said.

For Kori, then tension was a little looser. Her dress was ready, the food was taken care of, the cake was taken care of, the flowers were taken care of, the guests were taken care of, the music was taken care of, and she had sworn the twins to an oath that they wouldn't try to kill Richard or stop the wedding.

She did, however, give them permission to smash a little cake in his face before they left.

In the meantime, she was busy overseeing the manufacturing of her design. A few months ago, a shirt of hers had been approved, and now was time for a few prototypes and some marketing. So far, people liked it, it was a long sleeved soft stretchy reversible with a V-neck. On one side, it had a large crescent moon that went from collar to hem, and on the other side, with a similar V-neck, was half a sun, some of its rays falling onto the sleeve.

Their marketeer, Alyssa, was fairly confident that the shirt would sell, and told Kori some good news: Alyssa's little sister, Brianna, had just gotten a job at Jinx's Closet, thanks to a design of hers that had turned out to be "the skirt that they needed to design before the competition does." Although she was happy for the novice designer, Kori somewhat wondered why Alyssa had bothered to tell her this, that is, until she heard what Alyssa said next.

"So, you're marrying Richard Grayson right?"

An eyebrow raised like a sail, "Yes."

"My sister wanted me to ask you if, by any chance, you could get her his autograph?"

Kori realized with a laugh that she was starting to get used to this.

* * *

For Richard, the tension was a little tighter, for he had to make a deal with the Monetti Mining before another company did. A new kind of stone had been discovered by the gem-digging corporation somewhere in Australia's deserts, one that, while it had the appearance of an emerald, had certain energy output potential that made it a lot more interesting than its sparkly look-alike. And far more valuable.

Wilson Labs was the current competitor for this little rock, and Richard was determined to out-buy this shady little laboratory. There was never any real reasons for animosity towards the scientific research facility, but it was _what_ they researched that drew a little icicle across your neck. It was always things to do with attitude-changing devices, strength-enhancing chemicals, even mind-altering substances. The sort of venues that matched their creator and benefactor rather perfectly.

He had met Slade Wilson when he was a teenager, and had taken an immediate dislike to the one-eyed man. A contempt he clearly showed later on when he had challenged the man's ethics regarding a formula they had just started producing in front of his potential buyers.

The only thing Slade hated more than smart mouthed children with no respect, was ones that were _right_.

The hostility only spiked when Slade's 16-year-old son, Greg, cornered 13-year-old Richard at a formal gathering with the mission to teach the boy respect via a punch in the face. Unbeknownst to the insulted son, however, Richard had been taking--and excelling at-- martial arts lessons for quite some time.

As much as Slade hated smart mouthed children with no respect who were right, he _despised _smart mouthed children with no respect who were right, _and_ could beat his son to a pulp.

It didn't help that, although Richard had been punished for his actions, his adoptive father couldn't quite hide the admiration he had for his charge...for doing precisely what _he_ always wanted to.

Still, as loathsome as the Slade family was, the laboratory still manufactured useful--albeit sinister--items, and their military contracts and funding were absolute.

Which was one of the reasons why the CEO of Wayne Enterprises wanted to get the stones before they did. The military didn't need any more weapons.

It helped though, that he knew Reginald Monetti's daughter, Argent, and was on good terms with the attractive heiress. Very good terms. He was just glad their breakup had been mutual, it would've_ really _made things awkward when he went to the meetings her dad insisted they carry out at his home, as well as inviting his "baby girl" to chat with "the chip off old Wayne's block."

Obviously, the man never knew about their temporary little summer fling all those years ago, another thing Richard was grateful for, because he was absolutely positive that if Reggie ever found out that "chip" had discovered first-hand that "baby girl" was very much a woman...back when she was 18...he would not be so welcome to the Monetti's dinner table. In fact, the man would probably _give_ the rock to Wilson out of spite...and maybe ask for some new painful torture drug while he was at it.

Not exactly how he wanted this deal to go.

"Mr. Grayson?" he looked up from the proposal he'd been evaluating and pressed the "Respond" button.

"Decided to spill Kole?" there was a frustrated sigh from his strawberry-blonde secretary, followed by incoherent mumbling, which he grinned at.

"No sir, you have a messenger here with something important."

"Let 'em in."

The large mahogany door opened, and a young messenger with blonde pigtails walked nervously in.

"Melvin, hello! How are you?" After meeting Kori, Richard decided to know all of the so-called "little people" his company employed.

"I'm fine Mr. Grayson, and yourself?"

"As well I can be at the time, has Timmy made any improvement?"

She gave a smile that resembled a grimace, "A little I guess, he only screamed for a half-hour the other day."

Richard gave a grimace of his own and resisted the urge to rub his ear. That kid could fight crime with that sonic screech he had. "Oh well," he sympathized, "it'll get better. So, who's the important message from?"

"A Phillip Killingsworth sir." Richard snapped alert at the name, took the proffered envelope, and cheerfully dismissed Melvin. When she left, he tore the note opened and read the contents hungrily. Phillip was his most trusted contact. An intelligent people person with a face that the upper crust instantly forgot, Phillip was the ideal guy to get the information Richard couldn't on his own. It was a line he never wanted to cross, but Slade always had a way of blurring his morality like no-one else.

But, if what he was reading was true, paranoia pays off. Somehow, Slade had managed to get a few specs on the green stones he wanted. Turns out, those stones were more powerful than any had thought, and enclosed with the note was a copy of a rough-draft schematic. For some kind of machine that would produce something like solar energy itself. It almost didn't look so bad, that is, until he saw the part detailing where it could be fitted onto a tank.

You couldn't get a much more powerful weapon than something that shoots solar flares. The thought made him shudder.

Gathering up the information, he was putting it back into the envelope to burn...

...When he saw another piece of paper that he had overlooked. On it was a single thing.

A rather chilling smile crossed the man's face as he put the note back, set the message afire, and picked up the phone to call Reggie.

On the paper was the amount Slade was going to bid.

Time to outbid.

* * *

**Me: Hmm, this is one of my better filler chapters, don't you think Richard?**

**Richard: (Still chained to that table) Yeah, its pretty good. Congrats on the early update too.**

**Me: (blinks) Whats gotten into you?**

**Richard: Nothing! Even though you've held me here against my will, at least you have me kicking Slade's butt in _some_way. I've been kidnapped by fangirl writer's before, and they've made me do or say _very_ stupid or weird things. (shivers) But you, you've done well with my character, you're a very talented writer Skyler. (smiles charmingly)**

**Me: (raises eyebrows) Flattery wont make me quit the story Richard. Or make me go _aany_ faster.**

**Richard: %#$!**

**Me: Hee hee hee.**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	5. 15 days before

**Plot Bunny: (walks in) Hey Skyler**

**Me: Another update? It hasn't even been a month! This has got to be a sign of the Apocalypse.**

**PB: Yes, "...nation will rise against nation, fire will fall from the heavens, Skyler will post three updates in less than a month, and then the end will come."**

**Me: Now yer just being sardonic.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I don't mind. I'm just way too ecstatic that I'm updating so quickly.**

**Plot Bunny: It really doesn't take much to get _you _happy, does it?

* * *

**

**15 Days Before...**

"Good. Yeah? Great. Alright...haha, be sure to. Thanks Terry, I'll see you at the wedding...what? Oh right right, I forgot about that. Nono! Its fine, I'm telling you! Yes I'm sure! Listen Ter, its not everyday your father gets a Nobel Prize, we're not going to be mad that its a day before the wedding. Haha, no, I think our wedding planner would bust your kneecaps if we moved the date for _you_. Okay...no worries, take your time; this could end up being _your _Nobel Prize. Heh, OK Terry, have fun in Sweden and Ter? _Please_ stay on your best behavior...well, you're representing the company here, and I just want you to know that I would _appreciate_ _it _if you wouldn't flirt with every guy you meet. Yes you do...Theresa Gillit! I seem to recall a certain conference in Munich where I had to get you out of jail because the German authorities don't take kindly to prestigious scientists having shot contests over 'who gets the hot American chick'. _Yes_ that was _you_. No...NO! Terry, I'd think I'd remember _guys_ competing for my affections...shut up! For the love of God, why wont you people--wait. How do you even _know _about that? Dangit! I'm gonna_ kill_ Vic..._what?!_ NO!!! Yes I'm _sure_! Lemme put it _this_ way, would I be marrying a _girl_ if I was? ...Don't even go there...I am not responding to that Theresa...Oh shut up...seriously, it wasn't _that _funny...Terry? TERRY? I'M HANGING UP NOW TERRY! ...AND YOU'RE FIRED!! ...Hahaha yes it was. Shoe doesn't feel so good does it? I'm sure you do...hehheh, good bye Terry.

"Alright lets see...I got the solordium, gave it to Terry to study, got confirmation that the skies will be clear for the honeymoon, bothered the wife-to-be at work...hmm, what next?"

"Mr. Grayson?"

"Perfect timing Kole, I was about to ask what was next on the agenda today."

_"Tell him its gonna be an ass-whoopin!"_

"...Kole, who was that?"

"_Please calm down sir, you're causing a scene-"_

_"I haven't even gotten started!!"_

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grayson, but there's someone here to see you. I told him he should calm down and we could set up an appointment--"

_"BUT I TOLD HER THE SAME THING I'M GONNA TELL YOU. I DON'T GIVE A FLYING #$& ABOUT APPOINTMENTS! LET ME THE HELL IN GRAYSON!"_

"Let him in Kole."

"But Richard-"

"Kole, let the angry man in. I can handle this."

"Ohhh I _seriously _doubt you can handle what I'm gonna dish out Grayson."

"Hello Greg, nice to see you too. How's your dad?"

"I think you of all people would know _that_. You stole that rock right out from under him you piece of-"

"I'm only going to say this once: It would be wise not to curse or insult me while in my presence."

"That a threat, Grayson?"

"A promise, Wilson. And unless you have something worthwhile to say to me, I'm gonna ask you to get out of my office."

"Well as a matter of fact, I _do_ have something to say. I don't know what you _plan _on doing with that solordium, but I do know what you _will_ do with it: You're going to sell it to me for the price _I_ say and will apologize to my father for being so underhanded."

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Are you going to say something?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out which sucks more, your skills at salesmanship or diplomacy."

"...rrRAAGH!"

"Agh! Hsss...Enjoy that sucker punch Greg, its the only blow I'm going to let you have."

"Is that another threat Grayson?"

"It's another promise Wilson. I kid you not, you touch me again, there will be two hits: me hitting you and you hitting the floor."

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"What's the problem Dick? I'm not touching you."

"You've got to be kidding me...ugh, get your hand out of my face!"

"But I'm not touching you!"

"...Y'know, I'm starting to understand why you're such a Daddy's boy Greg, you can't grow past the age of 5."

"..."

"Do it, I dare you."

"You think I wont?"

"Remember how our last fight turned out? I _know_ you wont."

"Give us the solordium Grayson."

"No."

"..."

"Greetings future hus-Oh, I'm so sorry, am I--"

"Red?"

"Gregory?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"My fiancé works here."

"My enemy works here."

"..."

"Enemy?"

"_Fiancé?!_"

"Kori...how do you know this guy?"

"Ahhh..."

"Oh no, no way..."

"Wilson, what are you-?"

"No way in HELL are you marrying _him_!"

"HEY! Don't yell at my fiancé!"

"Shut up Grayson, this is none of your business!"

"Do you realize how stupid that sentence was? Of _course_--"

"Richard. Let me handle this. Please."

"C'mon Red, you can't seriously-"

"Silence yourself for once in your life Gregory and listen to me. You do not have say in any of my affairs; you forfeited that privilege a long time ago."

"Oh Red, I'm not-"

"Do _not_ take me for a fool Gregory, I am not the naive little sophomore you once knew. Its been eight years and I remember the insecure, jealous, overbearing _clorbag varblenelk _who was concerned only with getting your Father's approval and your next amphetamine."

"But I changed Red! You helped me stop taking the drugs and-"

"And you repay me by sleeping with another woman."

"I told you I was sorry."

"Yes you did."

"Kori..."

"Gregory, you are one of the reasons why I no longer pick up strays."

"I'm telling you, my life is different now. I've done so much since we last saw each other--"

And I'm glad. I'm glad you stopped taking speeders, I'm glad you've gained your father's respect and have had monetary success, if your clothes are any indication that you've retained your status. But while your life has changed, your personality hasn't. And even if it has, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Red..."

"Please leave Gregory. I would like to spend some time with my fiancé."

"...OK. I-I'm sorry for disturbing your day."

"Its alright."

"You're a lucky man Grayson."

"I know."

"Treat her right."

"I have every intention to."

"...Bye Red."

"Good bye Gregory."

_"Is-is everything alright Mr. Wilson?__"_

_"Its fine uh...Ms. Crystal. Sorry if I scared you earlier, I'll be going now."_

_"...Good afternoon, sir."_

"..."

"Heh, you weren't just kidding about psychotic ex-boyfriends were you?"

"...No."

"Hey, come here. Its alright Kor, you cry if you want, but its OK."

"I-I know its just...why do my mistakes keep throwing themselves in my face?"

"I don't know honey, but you could look at it this way: maybe it shows you how far you've come, that you have done things that are right for you and no one else. And now, you have a life ahead where you'll be taken care of for a change."

"I owe most of those changes to you."

"Believe me Kori, I'm positive it would've happened even if Kitten hadn't knocked those files out of your hand that day."

"I love you Richard."

"I love you. Now, here's a Kleenex. Wipe your eyes with it before you use my tie."

"Oh my X'hal...that only happened _once_ Richard!"

"Yeah, but I _liked_ that tie. It was silk, and it ends up with mascara stains on it because you had forgotten that WALL-E was a _cartoon_."

"Hey, you didn't even get sad when he couldn't remember EVE anymore! You _deserved_ to get cried on you robot! What's so funny?"

"Think about your last sentence."

"...Ohhh, shut up."

"You gotta admit, that was pretty ironic-mph."

"I said shut up."

"If I keep talking, do I get another kiss? You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they'll get stuck."

"Well maybe then-umpf."

"..."

"You were saying?"

"Less talking, more kissing."

...

"Wha-why'd you stop, what's wrong?"

"Richard, I just realized something truly disturbing."

"What?"

"We owe our relationship to _Kitten Moth_."

"...Well _that_ slaughtered the mood and roasted it on a fire."

* * *

**Ahh, I love writing dialogue chapters. They're challenging, but so very rewarding. I just hope you guys can figure out who's talking okay.**

**Anyways, please leave a review, I'm off to bed.**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


	6. 224 days before

**Ahh, back in the saddle again.**

**Unfortunately, there is no ownership contract in the saddle bag.

* * *

**

**224 days before...**

There were only two words the pilot could think of to describe his boss' ward's manner as he sat with his fiancee on the private jet: happy and nervous. Happy, obviously because he was marrying someone who could only be described as an angel on earth. However, thoughts like those were bad, and so the miserable man rubbed his wedding band to a ring of gold powder on his finger as he remembered his nagging shrew of a wife who he was, regretfully, still married to. More importantly though, he fervently reminded himself that a P-O'ed Richard Grayson could we twice as scary as the little woman when she worked herself into a lather.

_At least Anita would leave a few pieces of my body around. Mr. Grayson would not be so kind. Eyes off the broad Abel, focus on the puffy white clouds..._

Although, the boss and the ball-and-chain were actually the second and third reasons why any contact with Kori Anders would be ill-advised. No, the first reason was also the reason why Richard looked like he was about to meet the boogey-man.

Kori's protector and guardian Galfore was _excellent_ incentive to think monk-like thoughts when around the beauteous red head. The guy looked like he could squash you with his little finger.

And judging from the complaints Richard was spouting, he was a little more than adverse to meeting such a man.

"Come _on_ Kori, we've been engaged for only a _week_, do we really have to drop everything and go meet my future father-in-law right _now_?"

"Richard, do you have _any_ idea just how much you sound like a little kid begging off going to the principal's office?"

"Kor-_riiiiiiii_...."

"Why am I marrying you again?"

A long silence, broken by a smacking sound.

"Reminded?"

"Not really...I think I need more convincing..."

Another sudden silence.

_Puffy white clouds Abel, just focus on those puffy white clouds...hey, that one looks like Glgrdsklechhh!

* * *

_

Back in the cabin, the happy couple were oblivious to their pilot's plight, so wrapped up were they in their own things. Richard with fretting, Kori with planning, and both with kissing and hand holding and other such gushy things.

However, Kori wasn't particularly keen on joining the Mile High Club just yet, so the gushiness was thankfully left to a minimum. _The less temptation, the better_, she thought as she watched her fiancee pick up his drink with habitual aristocratic grace. She forced herself to tear her eyes away before the glass made it to his lips. There was something sooo..._interesting_ about watching his mouth and throat when he drank. _X'hal, _she despaired,_ I must be in love if the way the man _drinks_ gets to me. I wonder if he knows how hard it is for me not to jump him sometimes. Ah well, so we agreed on September 25, should it be early or late afternoon? Then again, after who-knows-how-many toasts I'll see him drink to for the rehearsal dinner maybe we should get married ASAP. Ugh, the next six months are going to be torture._

Both of them had decided to wait til the wedding to cross the intimacy threshold. Well, at first, only _one _of them was really on board with this course of action, and it wasn't the (semi-retired) womanizing playboy. However, on discovery that Kori had never actually _crossed_ said threshold...the decision was quickly made mutual.

He still reeled at this knowledge. Kori was a vi...a vir...a very patient woman, and it was a stinking miracle. How the holy hell did _he_ manage to be the guy she saved himself for? Well, whatever the reason, he wasn't going to question it. He hadn't had a serious relationship that didn't involve sex since...actually, he had _never_ had a serious relationship that didn't involve sex. In fact, most of his relationships were really just extended one night stands. Feelings of scumbaggery promptly descended. It was just so _foreign _to him, someone making the promise and actually keeping it...it was so outdated...and honorable. And to know that he (of all people) was to be not just her first, but only...it was humbling. As a matter of fact, it sort of made him wish he had waited too, even though it was pretty impossible, considering his upbringing.

But then again, he remembered his mother's words to the knife thrower's assistant, who had just been caught behind the seal tank with the hypnotist. When Mary Grayson warned the girl that she could do something she would regret if she wasn't careful, the young woman fearlessly declared that "she loved him and they were going to be together for the long haul. Besides Mrs. Grayson couldn't say that she hadn't sampled the milk before she bought the cow."

Mary replied with words he never forgot, "First of all, never refer to _anyone_ so callously ever again. Second, John and I made the decision to wait _together_. Love may be fueled by intimacy, but friendship, closeness in spirit, understanding and learning about one another is what gives it life. How can you possibly focus on learning about each other when your mind is occupied with what you could be doing in the bedroom? Yes, waiting was hard for us both, but it was the best thing we could've done for our marriage. It made our wedding much more special, and most importantly, it tested and strengthened our relationship, it forced us to talk and lay a foundation that helped us through so many tough spots during the first few years of our marriage. And we've made it this far because those months taught us how to be friends. Because if two people expect to live together forever and can't be friends, how could they ever be anything else?"

Remembering his mother's advice, his self-image took another dive. That is, until two warm hands caressed his face and two equally warm lips captured his. After a few moments of bliss his fiancee released him and stared at him with stern adoring green eyes. "No one depresses Richard, not even himself."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm going to be your wife, I had better start learning how to read your mind."

Smiling and sifting through her hair, Richard knew they were doing the right thing. The smile turned into a grin as he recalled what his mom had said after _that, _"And frankly Kid, and don't tell anyone I said this, but the milk? It tastes a lot better when the cow has chewed the cud for a while."

"Mrs. G!!!"

"I'm serious, the night we said our 'I do's' made every last bit of sexual frustration worthwhile, because it was _all-"_

"Please_ please _stop! You two are like my aunt and uncle, I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh, but you would rather find out about it for yourself? Well let me tell you-"

"LALALALALALALA!"

* * *

"So what _are _you working on anyway?"

"Checklist."

"Checklist?"

"Yes checklist."

"We have a checklist?"

"You are surprised we have a checklist?"

"You don't strike me as the type to have a checklist."

"Well, for the next six months you will _definitely _learn that I am the type to have a checklist."

"So, its a wedding checklist?"

"Of course its a wedding checklist."

"No need to give me the evil eye. Did you make up the checklist?"

"No, a magazine made the checklist."

"The plans for our wedding are based on some magazine checklist?"

"Hey, this was a great magazine! Talked about weddings rationally and logically...and it had a nifty checklist."

"Have you noticed that we've ended everything we said with the word checklist?"

"...Oh wow you're right...haha, the best part is you _just_ ended another sentence with 'checklist'."

"..."

"...And so did I."

"Hey you broke the curse! No more sentences ending with checklist!"

"..."

"Augh!"

"Poor baby."

"I'm no baby, I'm a man!"

"Suuure you are."

"Anyway, where did you get the magazine?"

"I actually got it a long time ago at the washateria in my apartment complex. Someone puts new ones in there all the time, I read them while I do my laundry, and leave them for other people to look at. But occasionally, I would find a really good article and copy it down, like this checklist here."

"OK, so what does it say?"

"Well, its sort of a schedule really; all about what you should do and when. Right now for instance, we're at the six month mark, and its the time to 'discuss plans with future spouse and in-laws'."

"Lemme see that."

**_Wedding Checklist_  
**

_Six or more months ahead_

_(x) Discuss plans with future mate, in-law_s, _and parents_.

_(x) Decide on the size and type of wedding. _

_(x) Work out budget. _

_( )__ Check legal requirements_.

( ) _Book reception location._

_( ) Contact photographer_.

_Four months_

_( ) Choose (from existing wardrobe), purchase, or sew wedding garments._

_( ) Order flowers._

_( ) Choose and order invitations._

_Two months_

_( ) Send invitations._

_( ) Purchase rings._

_( ) Obtain necessary documents._

_One month_

_( ) Try on wedding outfits._

_( ) Confirm any appointments and orders made._

_( ) Write thank you gifts for any gifts already received._

_Two weeks_

_( ) Start taking personal belongings to new accommodations._

_One week_

_( ) Make sure all helpers know what's expected of them._

_( ) Arrange for return for any hired or borrowed things._

_( ) Delegate everything possible to others._

"Wow, this is a good checklist."

"Told you."

"So what exactly do we need to discuss with Galfore?"

"First of all, you must ask permission to marry me."

"Permission? How old are you?"

"I know it sounds a little old fashioned, but its customary where I'm from to ask the parent pr guardian of the woman permission to marry or at least for them to sanction the marriage. That's more likely what you'll need to request, Galfore knew that letting me stay in America meant letting me make my own choices, including who would be my groom."

"Wait, you mean if you had gone back to Tamaran, you would've been set up with another guy?"

"Its not unheard of."

"I am so glad you stayed...why did you come to America anyway?"

"When I was about 12, times were somewhat hard in our land, what with my sister being passed over as heir-"

"Wait, I knew you had a sister, but what's this about heirs?"

"Ummm...well, you see, I am somewhat of a...cultural princes."

"Come again?!"

"OK, I need to start from the beginning. (Sit back and order another drink.) You know how long ago traders and merchants would need to sail around the bottom of Africa to get around the world?"

"Yeah."

"A merchant vessel, carrying passengers as well, were traveling near The Shipwreck Coast when they were hit with a violent storm and-"

"Let me guess, were shipwrecked?"

"The coast has that name for a reason. Fortunately for those on the ship, although it was run aground on the rocks, there were no casualties and most of the cargo stayed intact. Unfortunately, the food storage wasn't among the preserved cargo. But while the crew was trying to repair, they survived on whatever edible vegetation they found.

"One of the passenger's daughter, a small girl with white-blonde hair, wandered about the exotic land they were marooned on. She spotted a boat off the coast, and waved it over. In it were a group of men, members of a native tribe who were participating in their coming-of-age ritual. When a boy turned a certain age, he, his father, his peers, and their fathers would travel to the sea and attempt to catch a great fish or some other ocean-dwelling creature. Whatever they caught was made into and ornament they always wore, and the carving became their identifying crest of sorts. Until then, they had never seen a white man before, and when they pulled ashore and the girl approached, they fell to the ground, believing she was a god.

"The girl was too young to take advantage of the natives or be frightened of them, all she remembered was that her father and the merchants on the ship wanted to trade with the American Indians, and the men had many fish in their canoe.

"She wanted to ask them for a fish, but her mother had always taught her it was shameful to ask for something you were capable of getting yourself. She took off the small pearl ring she wore and offered it to one of the boys, pointing at his spear and asking for it in return. The boy would've probably given his weapon to the small goddess anyway, but took the ring regardless. And before any of them could ask the reason for the deity social call, the girl had hiked up her skirts and was headed into the waves, determined to catch some food for her family."

"Interesting mental image."

"After a few minutes of watching her unsuccessful attempts, the boy who had her ring went out to help her. By that time, the crew and the girl's family was searching for her, and when they found her, she was gleefully learning how to cook the small gray fish she had speared.

"The tribesmen and the men from the ship developed a way to communicate, then the natives split into two groups: some to stay and help with repairs, and others to return home and inform their fellow villagers about the 'fierce little white-haired hunter' and her tribe.

"And fierce she was. The girl was the mediator between the peoples, and defended both when either was being treated unfairly. She became somewhat of an ambassador, along with the boy who still had her ring and was now best friends with. They both learned all they could about each others worlds, while the grown ups traded and learned from one another. Eventually, the boat was repaired. But most of the people didn't want to leave.

"Those who had families and businesses back in England returned home, but several stayed, including the girl's family. They joined the tribe who had shown such kindness to them, and all who joined were determined to repay the debt in full.

"As time passed, more men from the home they had left came to where they were, asking about colonization and the like, and they always answered that the villagers were peaceful, had nothing England would want, and not to worry, they were educating the so-called savages.

"After many years, even after the white men had arrived on the shores of Africa and started to take over, they always left the village alone, confident that their work of 'educating the savages' had been done for them. In a way though, it had. The natives had learned English and how to read and other such things Englishmen found important, but it was an interchange of education. The rift between black man and white man…here, it did not exist. Their peace and prosperity was noted, and although some bigoted men didn't approve, the village called 'Tamaran', the inhabitants, and the lands they owned, were viewed an unofficial country within the land that would someday be called South Africa; untouched, unhampered, and the land where I hail from."

"So how are you princess of the place?"

"The little girl? She became known among the people as X'hal, which means, 'white warrior', and she ended up marrying the boy who she gave the ring to. Ironically, he gave it back to her when they got engaged. They had many children, and one of their daughters married the chief's son. From there, the Anders line is descended. That's why my skin color is a little odd, there was much interracial marrying in my land, although it was never an issue. Never really noticed actually. Colors have never mattered much to my people."

"That's admirable, and an incredible story. How do you know so much about it though?"

"X'hal kept a diary. Much more accurate than word of mouth."

"So you guys are like a little island in a sea of land?"

"Sort of. I mean, officially, we're apart of South Africa, but for the most part, the government leaves us alone. We never give them any trouble, so there's never been any need for interference. Besides, the history and relationships shared between the races in my culture are more respectable than most, and are considered worth preserving."

"How preserved is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are there still grass huts and people walking around wearing leaves? Although…I wouldn't mind so much the latter in your case-"

"Richard, we've embraced the 21st century. And while the houses are made of logs with grass roofs, they have internet access in them. And sorry to disappoint you, but people don't wear leaves."

"No leaves?"

"No leaves."

"Awww."

"Grow up Richard."

"Make me."

* * *

As the plane reached its cruising height and the stewardess refilled their drinks, Richard noticed a sudden change in Kori. Her movements, while always graceful, took on a refined, almost regal quality. She sat up straighter, and did everything with her left hand. Most noticeable was her voice, it grew slightly higher in pitch, but with a commanding overtone, and her so-called accent, the one she reverted to when nervous or angry, came back in full force. Even stranger, she started to get agitated, staring at her sketchbook, fiddling with her pencil, sneaking glances at Richard when she thought he wouldn't notice (although he did).

He knew that asking her what was making her so antsy wouldn't bear fruit, if she wanted him to know, she would've told him But seriously, this was starting to make _him _twitch. But before he could break down and ask, his cell phone rang.

"Grayson," he answered, and noticed Kori's eyes light with hope.

"Hi Mr. Grayson, its Kole. I have the number of the Gotham Hall Director like you wanted." Richard instantly glanced at Kori, wondering if she by some miracle had heard his PA's words.

It didn't seem that she had, as her entire focus seemed to be on sneaking her fingers to her sketchpad.

At an attempt to divert, "Ryan, you better have not done what I think you did."

"What?" came the confused reply.

"I can't discuss that here, the chicken is still in Piccadilly Square."

"…Are you feeling OK Mr. Grayson?"

"Ugh, hang on." Reaching over, he tapped Kori's shoulder, whose fingers were mere inches from their destination, "Kor."

His fiancee proceeded to jump about a foot in the air, shrieking like ice had been slipped down her back. The comical properties of the moment turned hysterical because in the matter of a second, she was composed and still, hands folded neatly in her lap and a serene smile on her face. "Yes Richard?" she inquired innocently.

He was itching to find out what had her so keyed up, but he had a confused PA on the phone, first things first. "I need to go take this call."

"All right, I will remain here."As he left the main cabin, he heard his fiancee let out a sigh of relief, followed by the rustling of paper, then by the scratching as a pencil marked the paper.

Closing the door to the small bedroom in the back of the plane, he let out an exasperated sigh into the phone. "Never be a secret agent Kole, you suck at understanding code."

"I'll alert the CIA," the pink-haired secretary informed sarcastically, "they'll be brokenhearted. Anyway, like I said, I have the number for the Director of Gotham Hall. Do you want to call and reserve it or should I?"

"I'll do it, I'm friends with the lady, sort of."

"All right then, I'll see you when you get back, hopefully in one piece. I saw the picture of Kori's guardian, and I sure hope you brushed up on your martial arts Mr. Grayson, it looks like you'll need them."

"Thanks for that calming bit of words Kole, see you in 10 days." He clicked the phone shut and opened it again, dialing the number Kole gave him.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Dewald?"

"This is her daughter."

"Oh yes, I remember you, though I doubt you do me. Keilah right?"

"Yes…may I ask who's calling?"

"Oops, sorry, I forgot my manners. This is Richard Grayson."

A gasp that was half a squeal sounded from the receiver, "Mr. Grayson, of _course_ I remember you! You and your father came to my cello recital at my mom's hall!"

"I'm flattered you remembered my attendance Miss Dewald."

"Oh please, you can call me Keilah Mr. Grayson."

"Only if you call me Richard. How is your musical prowess going?"

"Well. I'm studying Rachmaninoff."

"Excellent, I look forward to hearing you play in The Hall. Save me a seat?"

"Of-of course."

"And speaking of The Hall, may I speak to your mother?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks Keilah. Don't forget me when you're playing the Phil Harmonic."

"I won't…Richard. Here's mom." He smothered a grin as a dreamy sigh drifted to his ears.

"Cindy here."

"Ms. Dewald, Richard Grayson, how are you?"

"I'm fine Richard, and so, apparently is my daughter. Now I'm not sure what just happened between you and Keilah, but I can guess. My question is, though, shouldn't you be charming that sweet-looking red-haired girlfriend of yours and not my 15-year-old?"

"Actually, she just became my fiancee."

There was a pause. "Congratulations Richard," said the director with genuine warmth, but her tone returned to stern, "Then all the more reason not to be wasting your charisma on Keilah."

"Charm is something this world sorely lacks Ms. Dewald, and I never waste it, especially when its to someone who deserves it, like your little prodigy. Besides, she should learn to differentiate between genuine charmers and fakes, she'll have to worry about them soon, if she isn't already. Let me know if I need to put some upstart young men in their places."

"Oh rest assured Richard, I have that potential hazard _well_ taken care of." The satisfaction in the overprotective mother's voice sent chills down Richard's spine.

_I sure don't doubt that_, he thought with sympathy for all of Keilah's future boyfriends. Only the brave and the bold would be able to stand up to the challenge of courting Keilah Dewald. Because while she was plenty pretty (silky brown hair, clear grey-blue eyes, and porcelain skin) her 5'8" mother with a fierce protective streak and more than enough will and money to destroy all who was not worthy of the musical artist was a strong deterrent.

_Ah well_, he reconsidered, _that'll mean any guy willing to put with Mom-in-law will have to be serious. But still, the poor guy had better wear a football cup._ "I bet you do Ms. Dewald, but I didn't go though the trouble of finding your unlisted number to talk about your daughter's future love life.

"I certainly hope not Richard. And for Pete's sake, call me _Cindy_. Its not like we're at some snazzy soiree with the big wigs making sure we aren't running away together because we use each others first names."

Richard grinned. Once her precious daughter's virtue or career was no longer threatened, Cindy could be really funny.

A fact that he was counting on.

"Well _Cindy_, I'm calling about something I hope you will keep under wraps."

"What, that you're marrying that pretty redhead? Or that you want to use my Hall for the wedding."

Blue eyes popped, and the black brows above them raised in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Richard, why _else_ would you be calling? Unless it _was_ to discuss my daughter's future romances, which is something I advise against. For one, its none of your business, and two, you have bigger fish to fry such as when the date of your matrimony to..."

"Kori," he supplied, "Kori Anders, and we decided September 25."

"Ahh, six months away, and the weather will be cool; very wise. How many do you expect to attend?"

"A small wedding is impossible, obviously, so while we would _prefer_ less than 100, it'll probably end up being somewhere around five."

"Such is the burden of a celebrity. Oh well, see you in September."

"Wait!" he cried, "that's it?"

"Richard Grayson, playboy of Gotham, is getting _married_? This I _have_ to see, and the only way I will is if you're kept busy with your future wife. Now I'll call that sweet PA of yours, Kole is it? And get all the business aspects taken care of. You go spend time with your fiancee Richard. Bye."

As the other line went dead, Richard stared at the phone. And grinned.

* * *

When he returned to the main cabin of the plane, he found that Kori has abandoned her seat and was scribbling away, lying on the couch that was right before the stewardess quarters. A few papers, obviously rejected sketches, were in a trash nearby, but the odd part was that they were shredded into confetti. Apparently, Kori didn't want anyone to know what she was working on, or even have a guess with the rejects as reference.

But, it seemed that this sketch satisfied her, for she pulled back form her work, studied it, and smiled. She seemed about to use her eraser to make minor adjustments, but Richard knew he couldn't wait anymore.

"Whatcha doin?" His fiancee's head shot up in surprise, closed her book, and sat up in almost one motion.

"It is nothing, you need not concern yourself with it at this time Richard. Please, what was the call you received in reference to?"

He was about to remind Kori that she was an awful liar and an even worse divergent, when another question took priority in his mind. "Why are you talking like that?"

Kori's eyes darkened in regret, "Do you find it...the annoying?"

"No!" he denied instantly, somewhat surprised to realize it was true, "I'm just a little worried. You only talk like that when you're stressed; is the reason you stayed in America because of something that happened at home? Something bad?" His low tone and piercing narrow eyes promised total retribution if this was the case.

"Be calm Richard, I am delighted to see Tamaran again, I have been feeling a little of that sick home feeling lately." She paused, thought a moment, and sighed, patting the seat next to her. "Sit, it is another lengthy story.

"X'hal, in addition to learning Tamaranian, taught her husband and the natives English, and while most of the villagers adapted to the idioms and colloquial aspects of the language, X'hal's husband did not ever fully grasp them and always spoke like the way I do now. Their daughter also spoke like this, in imitation of her father. However her husband, the chief, found this way of speaking adorable, and required _their_ own children to speak in this fashion, particularly the heir.

"It became a tradition, the members of the Anders family are to speak in this way, the heir more so than others."

"Archaic tradition."

"My culture is an odd one. While we embrace technology and the advances made in science wholeheartedly, we cling fiercely to our traditions. The men, for instance, still travel with their sons to the sea. Which reminds me, while we are on Tamaran, until the announcement has been made that we are betrothed, you should refrain from touching--MY SKETCHPAD! RICHARD GRAYSON, RELEASE THAT SKETCHBOOK NOW PLEASE!"

"Not unless you tell me what you drew...before I open it and find out anyway," he retreated a few feet away, and lifted the cover threateningly.

"No!" she jumped up, but refrained from moving closer when the cover was lifted farther. "All right," she conceded, "It is the sketch of my wedding dress."

There was a long pause, then the cover lifted still higher. "Richard!" she screeched, "you said you would give it back!"

"No I didn't."

"Richard, you _give_ me my sketchbook _now_."

"Why are you so bothered by this?"

"I do not wish for you to see the dress before the wedding."

"Why, because it'll supposedly bring bad luck?"

"Of course not, you are well aware that I do not believe in that superstition."

"Then why?"

"I wish for it to be...a surprise."

"Kori, I hate surprises--HEY!" The sketchbook was taken from him suddenly, and Kori had it behind her, standing tall, head high, daring him to take it back.

"I do not care if you dislike surprises or to be...the loser. You _will_ be surprised Mr. Grayson."

The "Mr. Grayson" did him in. Kori was incapable of budging when she got all cheeky like that. It was as irritating as it was attractive.

That sparked an idea. "Fine," he pouted,"...Its a shame though."

"Why is that?"

"Well, knowing what the dress looks like can be useful. I would've known what tuxedo would go with it--"

"It is white with a long skirt."

"--And it would've given me something to look forward to."

"What is that?" Another step back

Another advancement, "I would have had fun imagining you in it…" he leaned forward until she sat back onto the sofa "And occasionally without it." his voice turned a husky tenor at this point, and Kori's glare was noticeably lacking frost. This was probably due to the plethora of emotions flicking through her expressive green eyes, each indiscernible, but all screaming, "Kiss me!"

Richard cheerfully obliged.

Of course, the intent of this had been to sneak the drawing from her, and sure enough, the sketchbook was dropped onto the couch as the hand that once held it clung to the back of his neck. Richard smirked, but continued to kiss her. They were way overdue on kissing. Only four times that day! That would have to be fixed.

Unfortunately, this kiss would have to be cut short, as he would soon fall prey to the drugs he swore Kori slipped into her lip gloss and lose all brain activity. Then he would never find out what that sketchbook held; the curiosity was killing him.

His fingers trailed past her waist, down her hip, just barely touched the paper...when her hand slammed down on it, like she was squashing a bug.

His eyes popped open and met hers, which were laughing at his predictability.

Distantly, both realized that they both looked ridiculous, having a staring contest while locked in first base position. But it didn't last very long. In a flash, Kori had disengaged their mouths and was running to the back of the plane, sketchbook in hand.

Then it happened.

Richard reached out and grabbed Kori's fleeing wrist, too late remembering that aggressive actions like that prompted defensive reactions in Kori.

And as she whirled around, fist sailing toward his head, Richard realized that he had instigated their first big fight.

At the last minute though, she thankfully remembered _who_ she was about to hit, opened her hand, and slowed down enough not to cause serious damage. As it was, stars still dances across his vision, and his ear rang from where her palm connected. To his credit, he stayed up, only stumbled a foot, and his grip on Kori's wrist stayed firm. Which he used to jerk her toward him when his eyes cleared and a wave of anger passed over him. It dissipated, though, when he saw the worry in his fiancee's eyes. "Are you injured?"

"If I said I was, would you show me the picture?" A mouth, once frowning in concern, opened in shock. Then closed tightly in anger. The tan hand holding the book calmly tucked it under her trapped arm. In a blur of motion, it shot forward and deftly pinched the pressure point in Richard's shoulder, inciting a quick release.

But when she made another break for it, long, quick fingers looped around her belt and held firm. Clothes-lined at the waist, she jerked to a stop. Knowing she had no hope of keeping the book in her trapped state, she tossed it away. Fluttering to the floor, both parties were still as they watched the descent. Then everything broke into motion at once. Kori dropped to her knees, dragging Richard with her, but he unhooked his fingers, placed his hands on his wife-to-be's shoulders, and essentially leap-frogged over her head. Or at least, he started to. Nary a step was made on his part before Kori jabbed her knuckles into the backs of his knees and down her future husband went.

As he landed in a kneel, it was Kori this time who placed _her_ hands on _his_ shoulders, except instead of using him as a vault, she had him get more familiar with the jet's carpet than he would have preferred. He "oofed" as she deposited her entire self on his back.

"This is ridiculous, you do realize this?"

"Absolutely," two legs wrapped themselves around her torso and pulled. Once again, the tables were turned, and Kori was on her back with Richard seated on her waist. "But screaming matches are overrated, let other couples have them."

A grin and a scowl battled for dominance, but neither would have done much good, since they were both directed at his back.

The grin won. "All right, but if we are to resolve our differences with violence, you will have to get of of me now please."

"If you cant get out of this by yourself Kori Anders, than you are beneath me in more ways than one."

Her face flamed in embarrassment and anger. He was right, of course, all she would have to do is jerk her arms free of his grasp and push him off.

Which is exactly what she did. He tumbled to the floor with a laugh and Kori rolled to her feet, assuming a ready position. Richard took one as well, and had the audacity to actually do the cliched "bring it" wave.

Kori surged forward with a small cry.

This was heard by the new stewardess Ashley, who had been getting acquainted with the layout of the little stewardess lobby, accompanied by her trainer, Kay-lee. Both women exchanged startled looks at the sound, and even more so when there was a loud thump, followed by a masculine grunt.

Fearfully, Ashley drew back the curtain leading to the main cabin. What was seen beyond it made Ashley's jaw fall in astonishment and Kay-lee's eyes roll in amused disdain.

Richard Grayson, normally reserved and collected CEO of Wayne Enterprises, was currently fighting with his fiancee, Jinx's Closet's Junior Designer Kori Anders, of whom both women had impressions of a sweet, peaceful lady. And this wasn't your ordinary fight, with yelling and accusations being thrown. This was a true fight, where the things that were thrown were fists, and with a power that said "if you don't block/dodge this blow you will be left with a huge welt." Ashley hoped this wouldn't happen, for both of their sakes. If they showed up at Ms. Anders hometown with battle wounds, the resulting conversation would undoubtedly be...strained. The rookie stewardess wondered if she should intervene before something--or _someone--_got broken.

"Wow, Ms. Anders' kicks are excellent, she has good balance. But...her punches need work, she overextends herself." Kay-lee paused in her commentary and glanced over.

Her greenhorn coworker was staring at her like she had crowed like a rooster. Looking back at the couple, she determined that Kori could handle herself, and if the grins on the opponents' faces were any indication, this match was likely going to end in a "draw."

"Come on, you still need to learn where the ice trays go." She tugged on the newbie's arm, but Ashley was rooted with shock.

"You want to just, _leave_ them like that?!"

"Sure, why not? This happens all the time."

"What?!"

"This isn't the first fight that's happened on this plane, believe me, it'll be fine."

"_Who _fought on this plane?"

"Well, Mr. Wayne used to, but he's gotten a little old for that. Mr. G does it all now, and its mainly been with martial arts instructors, some trying to get him used to fighting on unpredictable ground (they have Abel jerk the plane around and its nauseating) and other just because they were mad at him. Otherwise, there were a couple business acquaintances who knew how to fight and wanted to spar, and once, there was a little tiff with a kickboxing finalist when she found out he was dumping her. Poor guy wore sunglasses for a week until the black eye faded.

"Anyway, in the unlikely event that you're _not_ making ice, you put--"

"But, shouldn't we..._do_ something?"

Kay-lee paused, "You want to get in the middle of _that_?" she jerked her head at what lay beyond the curtain.

Ashley started to open her mouth, but as an "AGH! uhhh..." drifted to their ears, she closed it and shook her head.

Kay-lee smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just be glad you don't have _Alfred's_ job!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Left hook.

Uppercut.

Knee thrust.

Right punch.

Left sweep.

Palm thrust.

Jab.

Ax kick.

All attacks were attempted and thwarted by the members of the to-be-married couple. And while both were grinning, Richard's mind was racing.

When fighting someone, the person who has the advantage often is the one who plays poker. Being able to read a person's face cuts the element of surprise in half. Obviously, the more times you play against the same person, the easier it is to spot and decipher certain mannerisms.

Unfortunately, Richard has fought Kori only once before, and hasn't played poker with her at all. So, there were many possible reasons why he was able to escape Kori's next, sudden attack.

1) He was quick on the uptake and spotted a "tell".

2) He was already in-sync with Kori enough to know something big was coming.

3) Plain, pure chance.

4) Fast reflexes honed by skill and training

5) All of the above, or maybe...

6) Kori didn't wasn't to hurt him too bad and was slowing down deliberately.

_She better not have_, he thought, insulted and sort of touched at her consideration.

You see, the attack went down like this: Feign a sock to the stomach, then one to the head. While off guard, the intention was to stomp on the opponent's toes, knee him in the solar plexus, then kick him in the stomach as he reeled back. But as stated, Richard had dodged these. He had also had the "what if she's going easy on me?" idea during his dodging, and caught her leg as it was going for his stomach. He hauled her closer to find out the answer.

It was written all over her face.

"You're holding back."

"Yes."

"Don't."

She grinned. Then threw herself into a back flip, wrenching one leg free and connecting the other with the back of his skull.

_Well, I asked for it._

He stumbled to his knees and dimly noticed over his abrupt headache Kori pressing her hands to the floor and landing in a crouch that would have been perfect if the plane hadn't hit a small spot of turbulence, throwing her off balance and ending with her catching herself on her left hand to prevent falling backwards. Her flailing right hand was about to help when Richard caught it with his own. Showing no mercy, he hooked his toe around her ankle and yanked her right leg from under her.

Off balance and about to fall, Kori thought quickly.

Tightening her grip on the hand that held her, she started to gain leverage, only to have Richard let go of her hand. Thinking even more quickly, Kori made lemonade.

As her weight fell back onto her left arm, she bent it as much as she could to absorb the shock, elbow nearly touching the floor. Then, pouring all her might into her arm, she dug her nails into the carpet, and like unlatching a tightly coiled spring within her elbow, launched herself back to her feet.

It was something you figured you would only see in the movies. It happened before Richard's very eyes and he still wasn't sure he believed it. In a plane at 30,000 feet, he witnessed a feat that while it _seemed_ easy to do, was in reality near-impossible. Try doing a one handed push up that returns you to your feet. Then try to do it _flipped over_. That kind of strength is not easily obtained.

When she landed, she was face to face with Richard, who closed his wide-open mouth and said the only thing he could.

"Nice arm."

Breathing hard with exertion, Kori smiled, proud that she had done it and a little stunned that she could. But before she could respond, her opponent grabbed her arms and crossed them, pinning them to her sides.

After a few minutes of futile struggling, she blew an errant hair from her face and grinned, "I too admire your abundant limb strength."

Again, Richard's eyes went a little rounder than normal. _Did she...really just say that?_

Judging from the bright red hue adorning her face, she really had.

To avoid further charging the already electrical air, Kori threw herself forward, putting all the shoulder she could into it. Richard fell right on the floor, and Kori had the sketch of her wedding dress in hand before the "oof" left his lips. Realizing this, he scrambled to his feet and tore down the small corridor leading to the jet's bedroom, which was empty.

"Kori?"

"Whoooosh," the sound of a flushing toilet answered.

Gasping in dramatic horror, he jerked the bathroom door open and confirmed what he feared: Kori had flushed the drawing.

"NnnnnNOOOOOOOO!" he cried, sinking to his knees, fists raised to the heavens in denial.

"Richard, many of your ways are strange to me, but this is 'just plain freaky'."

"Oh Koriiii, how could youuuuuuu?"

"Was that beverage you were drinking by any chance alcoholic?"

* * *

**Oh stinking man, this took so long. I'm sorry it did, but I hope this tides you over til the next chapter, which, unfortunately, will also take a long time in coming. I'm on severely rationed compy time (CURSE YOU PARENTAL UNIT!!) but I've taken to writing them on notebook paper like I used to. (And if yer wondering, this took 18 pages of college rulled paper. Yeah.)**

**Anyways, I'll get the next one up ASAP. The trip to Tamaran by no means stops here. And the next chapter includes Galfore and Blackfire, ...and a certain guy named Karras, hee hee hee.**

**L8r**

**SAT :)**


	7. 223 days before

**After rewriting chapter three, I went on a trip for a while, and returned the other day. I finished a really good book, its about to rain, and I'm ready to copy/improve the two pages of this chapter that I've had for AGES.**

**And while I own the pages, I don't own the characters starring in them. Aw peas.

* * *

**

**223 days before...**

"Mr. Grayson?" A hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" his head lolled forward and he lifted it up in a snap, turning bleary eyes to the source of his awakening.

"The pilot says we're landing in an hour."

"OK, thanks Kay-lee." As the blonde stewardess smiled and made her way back to her little nook, she was replaced by Ashley ready with menus to take breakfast orders.

"There will be no need to have food to break the fast Ashley," Richard looked over as Kori yawned into consciousness, "A large feast will be prepared on our arrival. However, I would like a cup of the coffee, I'm sure Richard would as well."

Nodding his agreement, Ashley took her leave, and Richard took the time to appreciate what his significant other in the morning.

Her eyes were studded with sleepers, her face was a little shiny, and a little stiff from sleeping in her chair (both had decided against using the bedroom), Kori didn't seem too much different than she always did. His suspicions were confirmed: she barely used or needed make up. "Good morning beautiful," he greeted, meaning every word.

"I wish you a good morning as well, _apr'i d'imo._"

"Huh?

"Its a Tamaranian phrase used for your significant other."

"What does it mean?"

"Roughly, 'heartbond'. When the people of my culture marry, they bind their hearts in a bond that should never be broken. When I call you my heart bond I am also saying 'I love you'."

"Why can't _my_ culture be that romantic?"

"Perhaps it is because things like beauty are sacrificed in the name of technology."

"That's probably exactly it."

Their coffee arrived then, and Kori took hers to the bathroom while she began her morning routine. Richard tossed in a single creamer and sugar into his cup and placed the empty packaging onto the similarly empty tray. Well, besides Kori's expended five half-and-halves, two sugars, and used plastic stirring spoon. He rolled his eyes at her ridiculousness. _May as well just order hot milk with two sugars and a splash of coffee._

After checking his voice mail and Internet news for interesting (hopefully) or boringly necessary (more likely) information, and quite a few sips, he got up--ignoring the slight call of his stomach; he was looking forward to the feast Kori promised--and headed to the back, where Kori was scrubbing her face.

Grabbing his toothbrush, he applied some paste and got to work. Kori completed the washing process and checked her face for blemishes as her skin changed back from red to sun-kissed tan. Rubbing her eyes again, she retrieved her own toothbrush and discovered the toothpaste on the other side of Richard. Before she thought of a way to retrieve it, it was being handed to her. Smiling her thanks, she squeezed out a fair amount of paste, wet the bristles and began brushing. After about 45 seconds of silence save for the _scrish scrish_ of teeth cleaning, Richard lightly tapped Kori on the hip, at which she moved over. Relieving his mouth of the minty froth, he filled a cup of water and rinsed. Wiping his mouth with a towel, he turned and discovered the mouthwash placed within reach. Flashing a smile of his own, he swished while she finished up.

As she cupped her hand under the faucet's spray, he grabbed his comb and started dragging it through his bedraggled hair, having already showered the night before. Kori, on the other hand, who always took hers in the morning, left to the main room and gathered the clothes she was going to wear for the day. Fortunately, she returned with them right as Richard was reaching for his hair gel.

She snatched it away, "The males of my culture do not usually wear any sort of hair care products and leave it only combed."

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and tried to smooth his hair back au natural. Despairing of taming the wavy locks, he made a face in the mirror and left to select his own clothes.

And immediately came back, "What do the males of your culture usually attire themselves in?"

Hiding her smile at the unconscious picking up of her accent, she replied, "It is customary for the males to measure their prowess by displaying their physique as much as possible. I recommend the tightest pair of gym shorts you can find and no shirt."

"...Please tell me you're kidding." She giggled and he made another face.

"Yes, I was doing, the joking. But I was not about the displaying of ones physique and its importance. Wear a muscle shirt, one with sleeves, as your sleeveless ones are not appropriate for the occasion. And a pair of nice pants."

"That's it?"

"Formal clothing is not really a priority on Tamaran."

"So what are _you _going to wear?" He glanced towards the pile of clothes she had set on the vanity.

Picking them up with a haughty look, she said in an equally haughty voice, "You will see." She left, returning a few minutes later, bearing the clothing she had suggested.

Knowing better than to bring attention to her having gone through his suitcase, he instead took the proffered clothes and kissed her on the cheek as he left. "Thanks _apr'i d'imo."_

Her face-splitting smile was glimpsed before the door closed behind him. When the shower turned on, he inspected the attire chosen for him. A pair of black pants that actually belonged with a suit of his, and a grey-blue shirt with a dark blue section that stretched along the collar, across the shoulders, and down the sides. The soft cotton was light and very snug, fitting comfortably over his upper body and torso. It had _not _been packed into his suitcase for this trip, mainly because it had not been in his chest of drawers before the trip. He tugged at the collar to read the tag.

Sure enough: _Jinx's Closet_. Sometimes he wondered if Kori made clothes for the general populace or just for her friends…and it happens to be _liked_ by the general populace. He smirked as he laced up the black leather boots.

* * *

He was not smirking 15 minutes later as he was sitting in the main cabin, reading the Business section on _Gotham Gazette_ dot com. Why do girls always have to take so long in the shower?

He was to the comics by the time she emerged, and all complaints fled his lips when he saw what Kori had "attired herself" in. Black slip-ons beneath snow white slacks that had a cut low enough to make him want to cry in frustration. The want to cry in frustration turned to need to sob in agony at Kori's shirt, which was a dark, nearly black purple halter that had billowing three quarter sheer sleeves of a pale lavender. The torso was also made of the light purple material, and her smooth stomach was visible through the gauze. Around her neck was a large white pendant that was carved into two clasped flaming hands set into a round silver back. Thick silver bands with similar carvings circled her wrists, and the pants had a black belt with a round silver buckle.

So many thoughts were running around in hysteria, he was surprised at the words he managed to say. "Bealovgeornibreama!"

Well, maybe not _so _surprising.

Kori burst into laughter. Mortification levels rose as he desperately searched for something more intelligent to say.

"It's March! You're gonna freeze!"

His fiancees giggling renewed itself, "The temperature hardly ever gets below 60 degrees in Tamaran Richard. Even if it is Autumn."

Oh yeah. Duh.

Time to regain dignity.

Kori was cut off mid-giggle as Richard stood up, caught her eye, and held it, slinking forward like a cat. "My mistake," he all but growled, "Its just hard to concentrate when I see the lady I love wearing something like _that_." He stopped about two feet away from her and scanned her up and down deliberately, crossing his arms, knowing exactly what such an action did for him. Especially with the shirt he was wearing.

Poor Kori. Her own creation being used against her. She wondered if every inventor went through things like this. Then she started to experience concentration problems of her own. It got worse the closer he got.

"Sorry to interrupt sir." Attention turned to Kay-lee, who was standing at the curtain and not looking sorry at all. "You need to sit down and buckle up, we're landing in a few minutes." With that she breezed back to the little nook, where Ashley was sporting a look of fascinated horror.

"How could you do that?" the rookie squeaked.

"My friend, you will learn very soon that destroying a moment can be the best thing in the world; for the people within the moment, and for you, because its so much fun. Besides, she's already marrying him, there's no more need to seduce her."

"Kay-lee!"

* * *

Abel wanted to chew his fingers off in frustration as he stood on the private runway of Umtata Intl. Airport, Umtata, South Africa.

The reason was because Mr. Grayson and the Goddess Kori were thanking him for flying them out, and The Beautiful One was wearing an outfit that could bring a crowd of airport security officers (plus one pilot) to their knees.

But they had better stay on their feet, else The Intimidating One really _did_ make them eat their fingers. Maybe it was just the shirt, but Mr. Grayson seemed to possess the musculature of a gorilla. He kept this in mind as he focused on keeping his eyes on the angel on Earth's face and not the toned belly that was easily seen beneath that shirt. Knowing his voice would betray him, the pilot only smiled humbly as Kori thanked him extensively for the ride. Then came her fiancee. Abel feared for the bones in his wrist as he shook Mr. Grayson's hand, but thankfully, Richard appeared charitable enough to leave his hand unbroken and his pants uncrapped.

Small favors.

As the pair walked toward the waiting Jeep, Abel allowed himself a small glance at the backside of his soon-to-be female boss. And at that moment, as if she had _known, _Abel's phone started playing "Maneater," the little woman's ring tone. Gulping, he pressed talk, "Hello?"

"ABEL YOU USELESS WASTE OF AIR! YOU LEFT YOUR DISGUSTING UNIFORM ON THE COUCH! NOW THE SLIPCOVER SMELLS LIKE YOUR NASTY FILTHY SELF! HAS THAT NASTY THING **EVER** BEEN WASHED!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A BAR OF SOAP **IS**?! NO, OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T, NOT WITH MY CONSTANT SLAVING FOR YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE..."

Hmm, Anita seemed like she was in a good mood today. Maybe she had a chance between playing Wii Boxing with Freddy Kreuger and texting Hitler to barbecue a kitten.

* * *

"So how far are we from Tamaran?"_ And the feast you promised?_

Richard and Kori strode into Umtata Airport, a baggage porter (who had introduced himself as Alex) pushing their luggage behind them, looking for the next leg of their journey. Galfore was supposed to meet them in the terminal, and Richard grimaced at the appropriateness of the area's name.

"We will proceed to my home by automobile, so it will require a no more than two hours." His stomach twisted unhappily, but he ignored it, "However, this was deliberate, for it will provide time for you to learn the code of conduct you are expected to uphold."

Frowning, Richard was about to ask what his fiancee meant, but was interrupted by a low, smooth voice, "Greetings little sister." Kori whipped around and shrieked, attracting a large amount of attention. But as this was per usual in the welcome area of an airport, most smiled bemusedly as the pretty, unusually dressed woman run squealing into the arms of another woman, to whom she bore a significant resemblance, save the hair and eyes.

"KOMA!"

Richard stayed where he was, chuckling as Kori let all of South Africa know that she missed her elder sibling. As the two greeted each other, Richard took the time to observe Koma. "Sexy" was the first word that came to mind, there was no way around it. While Kori's bright and wild red hair, joyful smile, and wide, sparkling green eyes automatically gave her the stamp of "Beautiful", Koma's sleek and gleaming black hair, mysterious smile, and slanted, seductive violet eyes earned a more sensual descriptive title. But somehow, Richard couldn't have cared less as he lovingly noted how vibrant Kori was with happiness.

The feelings of self-deprecation he had gathered at the start of this trip began to fade, then a movement caught the edge of his periphery. Glancing over, he saw the baggage porter lean against the cart he had been pushing and look the two women up and down with a smile.

The sound of a throat being cleared alerted Alex's attention, and he turned to see the man he was pushing luggage for glaring at him with enough venom to make a person wet themselves. Used to this treatment from dads, brothers, and boyfriends, Alex would've normally stared right back, but he had been told that this Richard Grayson guy was some sort of rich hot shot who could easily get him fired. So for the sake of his job, the porter twisted his attractive features into an expression of fear, and raised his hands in appeasement for good measure. Satisfied, Grayson turned back to his girl and her sister, and Alex lowered his head to make sure he wouldn't see him rolling his eyes. And then resume watching the two hot chicks hug.

_This job would be perfect if it involved more pretty girls and less possessive guys.

* * *

_

"Richard come here," Kori beckoned, "please come meet my big sister!"

He took a deep breath, determined to get big sister's approval, and was about to stride forward, when Koma said wait.

And strode forward herself.

Richard noted a slight limp as the Tamaranian came to him, but he overlooked it as he held out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you Koma, I'm Richard."

"I have already heard a lot about you Richard, and I would take the time to welcome you here, but I am about to be assaulted."

"Huh?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FOOT?!?"

Koma gave him an "I told you so" look, but Richard was confused at the fuss Kori was making about Koma's limp. "She probably just sprained it Kor, calm down."

"No you do not understand Richard. Kori will you stop that!" she directed to her sibling, who was kneeling on the floor and tugging Koma's pants leg up to better inspect her foot, nearly knocking her over. "I will explain on our way to Tamaran." Reluctantly, Kori stood, and the trio (plus the baggage porter) made their way to the Lobby and the pick up/drop off area beyond it.

Only once was there an exchange of words, "Where is Galfore?"

"His obligations could not allow him to come, he will meet us there."

Richard gave a quiet sigh of relief, and Koma smirked.

A normal-sized army green safari jeep idled in the pick up zone of the Airport, a casually dressed woman leaning against it. Koma dug in her purse and pulled out a folded bill, "Thanks for watching it."

"No problem at all," replied the woman, taking the money and half saluting with it, "Cheers," she farewelled and entered the lobby, walking past Alex, who turned to get a better look. _Nice._

The familiar sound of a throat being cleared reached his ears, and he sighed before ducking his head and hastily rushing to the car, opening the trunk and loading in the cart's contents, mindful to keep his disrespectful look out of Grayson's disapproving sight._ Bite me rich boy, or better yet, get your girlfriend to do it._

As the porter packed their luggage, Kori turned a confused look onto her sister. "So who drove you here?"

A flicker of annoyance went through Koma's purple eyes before blandness took its place, "I did," she answered nonchalantly.

"But you are not..." she trailed off, "well I suppose you are now." The uncomfortable air between the siblings grew a little thicker, and Richard was dying to find out the cause. The porter finished his task, and winked at Koma when she thanked him, but she was getting into the driver's side and didn't notice. Richard, on the other hand, did, and gallantly opened the passenger door, holding out his hand for his lady and helping her in. Closing the door, he opened his and turned to Alex.

"Here's a tip," he offered the porter, who held out his hand expectantly. Richard took it, and the smug look on Alex's face went rigid as Richard leaned forward. "Stop hitting on your clients, its hazardous to your health." Alex nodded quickly. Narrowing his eyes for a little longer, Richard released the porter, got into the jeep, and shut the door in his face. It was Richard who looked smug now as he stared straight ahead, completely ignoring the porter outside his window who visibly trying not to curl over his injured hand. _Big_ _baby, I know I didn't break it.

* * *

_

Kori waited til they were on the highway and out of the wild airport traffic before acknowledging the elephant seated in the car. "What happened?"

"Modern medicine is a marvelous thing little sister."

"So does this mean..."

"Yes."

Kori immediately started to remove her necklace, but Koma put a hand out to stop her. "We need to wait until we arrive at Tamaran. We have to make it official."

Kori took the outstretched hand and smiled, "I'm so happy for you," her eyes were shining with tears.

Koma looked at her sister in shock, "You haven't, er, have not changed at all Kori. I cannot comprehend how you can be so gracious after all I put you through. It's truly nauseating."

Kori half-smiled, "I see you have not changed either."

"Um," Richard broke in, "I'm sorry to interrupt this touching family moment, but...what the heck is going on?"

"Oh, well, you see Richard-"

"I will tell him," Koma broke in, "When I was born, I had a twisted foot, and Tamaranian law dictates that its heir be physically sound. Obviously, I was passed over, and Kori was conceived to make up for my..._inadequacies_." She spat the last word, then bit her lip and gripped the steering wheel as she tried to control her temper. After getting into the proper lane, she spoke again. "But Kori did not wish to rule, and our parents are dead, so I was determined to rectify the situation. A few months ago I came into contact with a Podiatrist who believed he could repair my foot. After several surgeries, it is almost perfect, and I hope to present my case to the Council and claim my right to the throne. With Kori's support." She mentioned the last part almost as an afterthought, and Richard noticed Kori squeezing the armrest tight enough to turn her knuckles white, though her face was flushed with shame. He realized that Kori had probably felt guilty about getting what her sister wanted, and if what he had just heard was any indication, Koma had probably compounded that guilt. He leaned forward and stroked his fiance's arm, receiving a weak smile. Looking back to her relaxing fingers, he had a revelation. Ever since that morning, when he had seen Kori in that insanely attractive outfit, he had kept getting twinges...something was missing.

And now he realized what.

"Kor, where's your engagement ring?" There was a pause, then everyone was thrown forward and jerked to the side. Amidst blaring horns and screeching tires, Koma pulled over and turned on her sister, "YOU GOT ENGAGED!?"

Another pause.

"Kori, why doesn't your sister know we're getting married?"

A very long pause.

"Um, well...you see Richard...the reason is very simple...I did not inform her of our betrothal."

"Is the reason _why_ just as simple?"

"Ah, somewhat. By Tamaranian law, I cannot be officially betrothed until Galfore approves of our union."

"...OK, I'm trying not to blow up here...please tell me you would have told me that. Like, it would've been in the 'Code of Conduct' lecture."

"Of course!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in air as calmly as he could.

"I can't believe you got engaged without asking Galfore. Are you _nuts_?"

Kori buried her face in her hands, "Please speak in the royal accent sister," she said, muffled.

"Kori, _don't..._erg...I am going to pretend I did not hear this."

"Thank you Koma."

"But you are soooo dead."

"Please drive beloved sister."

* * *

It looked like one elephant dropped off, one picked up. And this one was even bigger. Despite this, after a few miles, Kori started into the promised Code of Conduct lecture. He listened attentively for a while, but even though he had switched to South Africa time a couple days before, and Kori was completely adjusted, Richard still felt a little jet-lagged.

"And last, but most importantly, do _not_ touch me. It is forbidden for foreigners to touch the princess. I realize it is a little stupid, but it is a rule. I believe that is it. Do you have any inquiries Richard?"

No answer.

"Richard?"

Koma's barely restrained laughter was evident when she spoke, "He fell asleep Kori."

Kori's eyes fairly glowed in fury as she whirled around in her seat, finding her fiance sleeping peacefully. Koma glanced incredulously at her sister; Kori had never showed anger this easily when she still lived in Tamaran. _Maybe she actually acquired a backbone in America. _

Then all at once, the red haired Tamaranian turned back around, readjusting her twisted seat belt and settling comfortably in the chair.

Koma's eyebrows raised, "Are you not going to do something?"

Kori crossed her arms, a smile on her face that seemed dangerously close to devious, "No, I believe Richard should learn the intricacies of our culture on his own."

The incredulous look was upgraded to shock. _Kori Anders plotting something _vengeful_?! Something's not right in that sentence! _Then she grinned, "I am so proud of you little sister. For the first time, I can see that we are truly related."

"...Thank you Koma. You have...no idea what that means to me."

* * *

Many kilometers later, Koma had just about been filled in on some of the events surrounding Kori's foreign-exchange-student-turned-move-to-America.

"So you met him while attending a volleyball game?"

"Yes, we were having a celebration for Rachel in honor of getting her first book published."

"Really? What's-what is the title of the books your friend writes?"

"The first book is called 'Inner Demons', featuring a young woman's-"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Rachel? As in _Roth_?"

"Uh, yes, you are familiar with her work?"

"Familiar? Kori, I LOVE those books! _How_ could you not know such an astounding artist and not bring me back a signed book!?"

"Well I _apologize _Koma, but I would have if I had known. But how could I? Our conversations rarely last longer than a 'hi and goodbye'!"

"...By X'hal Kori, I was mistaken. You _have_ changed...I will have to get to know you all over again!"

"Why does that prospect frighten me?"

As the sisters talked and Richard slept, the distance to Tamaran steadily lessened, and it wasn't until Koma crossed a bumpy bridge that the sleeping man woke up.

Stretching and groaning, Richard focused his bleary eyes to discover Kori smiling sweetly at him, "Do you feel adequately rested now Richard?"

Alarms instantly went off. Kori was only at this level of sweet when there was a large level of unspeakable evil fueling it. "Uh, yeah, I did. But I didn't mean to drift off like that!"

"Do not worry Richard, you did not miss anything you could not simply learn for yourself."

Somehow he didn't believe that.

"We are almost there," announced Koma, pulling onto a rutted, well-used road.

"We are? How long was I asleep?" But there was no answer, as a loud, trumpeting sound shook the air, and Koma came to a stop in the middle of the road. Richard blinked and shook his head, "Hey, did either of you hear that? Sounded like..." he trailed off as he sensed a presence nearby.

He looked out the windshield.

Nothing.

The back window.

Nope.

Then out the right window.

Elephant.

Left window.

Na-huh?

Back out the right window, which Koma was rolling down with a grin.

But it was what lay beyond the glass that was important. The elephant looked young, judging from the fact that it was only a few feet taller than the Jeep's window, but it was leaning down, staring at the new human sitting in the belly of a strange ugly animal that had four black paws and no trunk. The two-legged stared back, not in fear, but in surprise, and a little awe at the magnificent animal before it.

_And why not? _thought the elephant with a small, proud trumpet. The human jumped a little, which the elephant found wildly funny, and considered giving a louder trumpet to see if he would do it again, when a familiar pattern of human clicking caught its attention. Turning eyes that already seemed wise and dignified, they came to a stop on one of the prominent members of the nearby human herd, also seated in the animal's belly. Next to her was another female, who if the smell was to be trusted, was also a member of the Alpha Female's herd.

Alpha Female spoke, "Ryand'r, kisses." The male human was about to speak, when Ryand'r lifted his trunk and fed it into the animal's belly, directly toward the male, who sat still as Ryand'r explored this new human, gently sniffing its face.

_Good male for human herd_, decided Ryand'r at last, removing his trunk and standing, attention captured by his own human (known as Derrek) calling him and holding a sugar cane in his hand.

As the elephant left, Richard's face hadn't changed from its stunned expression. He looked at Kori and Koma, "That elephant kissed me," he said, and there was wonder in his voice.

Kori howled with laughter and Koma pulled into the Tamaranian Royal Animal Preserve.

For within lay the next leg of their journey.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Koma, Kori and Richard left the T.R.A.P.

(Richard had found the acronym hilarious until he saw the raised eyebrows of park manager and two sisters, who had all heard the joke before.

"Come up with new material, or don't joke at all," was the unofficial slogan of the preserve.)

The difference between the entrance to the preserve and the egress was the mode of transportation.

They had entered in a car.

They were leaving on an elephant.

And Richard was babble-blithely excited about it.

"How old is he? What's his name-wait, is it a boy or a girl? Do all Tamaranians travel by elephant or just the royalty?"

Koma just stared at him, wondering what this bouncing 8-year-old had done with the charismatic 24-year-old she had met only hours before.

"Sorry," Richard apologized, not sounding sorry at all, "I grew up around elephants."

"Grew up?" she echoed, "What domicile did you reside in? A circus tent?" She laughed...and then saw the grin on Richard's face. "You're kidding."

He shook his head and grinned wider.

"Did you...train animals?"

"I was actually an acrobat; my parents and I did trapeze acts."

The Tamaranian royal accent went out the window, "That is so awesome! What all could you do? Did you have a bearded lady? Can you still do that sort of stuff?"

It was now Kori who was staring at Richard, but this time, it was because he had accomplished something she had once attributed as a myth: He made Koma Anders like him.

Now if only he could win over Galfore...

* * *

A welcoming party turned ugly fight later, it didn't seem likely.

Richard's nap had cost him dearly, for while he had stayed awake long enough to know the proper fist-over-heart-salute, he had been asleep when the rule about not touching the Princess was brought up. When he had touched her shoulder, and received half a dozen spears and Galfore's own knife at his throat in return, things started walking downhill.

The walk turned into a run, however, when Kori requested a large breakfast feast be prepared.

Absolute silence fell over the small town of oh...1,900, and Galfore had tried to keep things together when he kept smiling and jovially reminded Kori that such a feast meant an announcement of a betrothal.

That was when run turned into flat out screaming free-fall down a hairpin mountain road.

Just when things didn't look like they could get any worse, a tall, handsome black man strode into the circle, obviously just-arrived and oblivious to tension, if his wide smile was any indication. His teeth were very white, his build tall, features strong and proud.

Richard disliked him immediately.

And _that_ is when the screaming free-fall down the mountain road bounced on a few jagged rocks and off a cliff into a boiling lake of lava.

"Princess Kori, it is good to see you after all this time!" With no other warning, he pulled Kori in for a kiss.

Richard saw red.

Jerking his girlfriend back to him, then making sure she was alright, he turned furious eyes on the intruder, "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he snarled.

"ME? Who are _you_?! What right have you to touch her?!" the man roared back.

"I'm Richard, Kori's fi-boyfriend!"

"Well I am Karras, the Princess'_ betrothed_, and as such, I can do what I wish with her!"

Richard went white, and before he knew what was happening, a fist smashed into Karras' smug face. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The residents of Tamaran all had expressons of utter shock as they stared at the assailant, who was shaking their hand to get rid of the sting.

"A-are you injured?" Koma asked shakily.

Kori flexed her hand and grinned, "Never felt better." She turned to her boyfriend, "Richard, I am so sorry, I should've known this would happen, I'm sorry I didn't prevent it."

But Richard didn't respond. His face still held the same expression it had when he had found out the unbelievable.

No one should be shocked like that on an empty stomach.

* * *

**Me: Oh man finally. That had been _such _a hard chapter to write. Dont cha think Richard? **

**Richard: ...**

**Me: Richard?**

**Richard: (still catatonic)**

**Me: Uh-oh, better write the next chapter soon. But I would appreciate a little incentive...a review maybe?**

**L8r,**

**SAT :)**


	8. 219 days before

**Nothing inspires a Plot Bunny attack like boredom.**

**That said, I'm too bored to come up with a funny disclaimer.**

**219 days before...**

"I am not going to get breakfast the entire time I stay here am I?"

Kori shot him a glare that could curdle milk as she dumped his ham-cheese omelet, toast, and homemade hash browns into the trash.

He checked the urge to cry piteously and dive after his food.

"Until we have a breakfast feast honoring our betrothal, we are not eating breakfast!"

"I have had to wait until at least 1 PM each day for four days to be _allowed_ to have food. Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"Do you have low blood sugar? Can you really not handle waiting until lunch?" The words were barely out of her mouth before a large rumble sounded from her empty stomach.

Richard laughed and got out of his chair as Kori pinked embarassedly; at the doorway he paused and turned serious, "But really, its been four days and all that's happened is you making Galfore and Jerkface dig in their heels. Even Koma's coronation has gotten delayed by this mess. Maybe its time to try a new tactic Princess." He didn't know, but that parting title had obliterated any appetite she previously had.

Despite knowing that he only called her that partially to tease her and mostly because Galfore glared at him if he addressed her any differently, Kori still hated to be called that, particularly by Richard. He always sounded like he was remembering that for all his wealth and power, it meant _nothing _here. What's more, it brought back a bad memory of someone _else_ who called her that.

But disturbing monikers aside, he was right. She was acting like a petulant toddler holding its breath.

It had all begun with decking Karras. For all its satisfaction-inducing powers, that little tap to the face caused all sorts of trouble, like making the owner of the face be even _more_ determined to take the estranged princess, but now out of some type of spite. Like he would be marrying her as _punishment_.

And considering, it kind of would be.

Well, time to put those learned political diplomacy skills (and natural charming skills) to work.

* * *

"Unless you have a plan, a _smart _plan, just turn yourself right back around, Kori Anders."

Kori sighed and resisted rolling her eyes, even though it wouldn't have mattered; Koma's back was turned on her sister. As it often was.

"Koma, when was the last time Tamaran had a _Nmadl'ue_?"

The tetchy purple eyes widened.

* * *

Here were the goals:

Get Kori off the throne.

Get Koma _on_ the throne.

How to get this done:

Have Tamaran's council, the _G'vernores_ to unanimously approve this course of action.

The roadblock to overcome:

Karras wants to marry Kori out of spite, and since he was promised to marry the heir of Tamaran, Koma getting the title of heir would throw a rather large monkey wrench in those plans.

Why that is a roadblock:

Karras' cousin is a _G'vernore_. Who listens to what Karras tells him to do.

So here were the goals that needed to be accomplished in order to accomplish the goals above:

Get Karras uninterested in Kori.

Get Karras interested in Koma.

Get either Karras or his cousin to stop being power-abusing jerks.

How to get this done:

A mixture of civil actions, peace offerings, logic, Kori's participation in a humble pie-eating contest, and a whole lot of woman _**man**_ipulation.

The roadblock to overcome:

There was more of a chance of Karras and his cousin both dressing in Hula skirts and coconut bras, then regale Tamaran with a rousing rendition of "Tiny Bubbles" than getting them to stop being power-abusing jerks.

So here were the goals that needed to be accomplished in order to accomplish the goals above in order to accomplish the goals above THAT:

Get Karras to lose any claim at all to Kori's hand.

Get Richard to gain exclusive claim to Kori's hand.

How to get this done:

Have both men participate in a _Nmadl'ue_, where the winner of this match gains exclusive claim to Kori's hand.

The roadblock to overcome:

There was the chance that Richard might lose.

So HERE were the goals that needed to be accomplished in order to accomplish the goals above in order to accomplish the goals above THAT in order to accomplish--

"For the love of _X'hal_, Kori! Will you cut that _out_?!"

"You _know _I like to have my plans written out."

"Yeah yeah, I've seen your wedding checklist, but this is just ridiculous! Just go talk to Richard before you drive me crazy!"

"There's no need to be rude. Besides, when you threw that party when Galfore was in Capetown, _who_ had the forethought to write down a checklist with all the things that needed to be cleaned so he didn't know?"

"Shut up and LETS GO!"

* * *

It had taken hours, but with the combined persuasive tactics of the two Princesses of Tamara, both Galfore and Karras agreed that a _Nmadl'ue_ would be held, and if Richard won, Karras would forfeit his claim for Kori, approval would be given regarding the reinstatement of Koma as new Crown Princess of Tamaran, and her coronation itself would take place immediately.

But if Karras won...welll...

Karras' exact words had been, "You better start picking out what you'll wear on our wedding night."

Neither Anders sister had responded, as good princesses should always hold their tongues, but the looks on their faces had Karras scoot his chair back a little and look to Galfore for help.

Unfortunately for Karras, Kori's large guardian didn't like such comments made at his surrogate daughter anymore than she did, and the glare on _his_ face had Karras sink about a foot in his chair, his own facial expression clearly showing he wished he could get under the seat and suck his thumb.

Kori had grinned about that then, but her good mood had only lasted until this moment, which found her in a stable at the Preserve.

Where Richard was, ticking her off.

"A _Man Duel_?"

Kori glared at the man she wanted to marry. She couldn't tell if he was mispronouncing _Nmadl'ue_ on purpose or not. "If you want to call it that, yes. It is a duel usually fought by males for the hand of a chosen female and an honored tradition amongst..." she trailed off, irritatedly suspecting that Richard wasn't paying attention. He probably wasn't, so focused were his blue eyes on the enormous animal in front of him.

If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, Kori would have found her fiance's avid interest in the elephants charming, even sweet. Like now, with this pregnant female expecting to have her first calf any day now. Dara was her name, and she had been agitated throughout her pregnancy, understandably getting worse as her due date drew closer. Even after giving her enough tranquilizer to, well...drop an elephant, so they could examine the position and health of the unborn calf, Dara still shifted restlessly and uttered weak trumpets. Richard stroked her massive head and spoke gentle words as Kuji, the resident Vet ran an ultrasound wand over her pregnant belly.

Again, a sight that would have been heartwarming...under better circumstances.

"Forgive me Kuji, but Richard this is serious, so take your focus off the elephant and pay attention to what I am saying now _please."_

Richard sighed softly and turned to Kori with a final pat on Dara's gray head. "OK, lets see if I have this right. A _Nmadl'ue _is a long-ago instituted contest that determines who of two or more males interested a single female's hand and who gets it. And you want me to go up against Karras in one right?"

Will wonders never cease, he _was_ listening, "Yes."

"Isn't there a less archaic way to solve this?"

Kori's eyes shot sparks, "Yess."

"And it doesn't involve Karras and I knife fighting or anything?"

"No."

Dara jerked her head up and Richard turned to settle her back down, "Easy girl. So how about we do that?"

"All right then." If Richard had been paying attention, he would have noticed the evil omen in her tone. "Then I will see you at moonrise tonight," she added as she made for the door.

Richard also wasn't paying enough attention to notice Kuji's falling jaw. "Cool, what happens at moonrise tonight?" he called softly, not wanting to disturb Dara.

The door was pulled open. "It is when my wedding to Karras will take place," she called back. And the door shut behind her.

Richard's jaw was on the floor next to Kuji's, "What?! Did she just say what I think she said!?"

"She did, and I believe the words you Americans would use are: 'You screwed up man, get out there and grovel."

Richard didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Kori! Kori wait up!!"

"Why should I? You have forfeited the right to direct me."

Richard over-passed her slightly, turned, and put both hand on her shoulders, fear on his face, "I didn't know I was Kori! I didn't know that this duel was the only way I could save you from marrying Karras."

Kori narrowed her eyes at him. "Your lack of knowledge stemmed from a lack of attention, a dangerous thing to do in this situation Richard."

He lowered his head, "I'm sorry Kori. I will do anything to make sure you're happy, and I don't think being Mrs. Karras Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is will do that. Please don't marry him."

Her face softened; there was the man she said yes to. "I never intended to Richard; I'm sorry as well. It has just been so frustrating since I've arrived at my homeland when it should be joyous and I've been fighting to have this chance for us to be happy and then I get it and when I tell you you are too focused on Dara to listen and I felt like you didn't care and-" Richard cut her off with a kiss that sent a tingle straight through her, wiping out every thought in her head.

"What was I talking about?" she murmured when he released her.

"You were going to tell me everything you know about this _Nmadl'ue," _Richard answered with a grin. It paid to be a good kisser.

Despite his grin, however, a feeling of anxiety took root and grew in him. But determination sprouted next to it. He needed to learn and train as much as he possibly could before the _Nmadl'ue _arrived, and more, he needed to win when it finally came.

Because if he didn't, he would lose Kori.

Forever.

* * *

**Me: Ahhh, finally. Next up, a big ol' battle chapter. Betcha lookin forward to that huh Richard? Richard?**

**Richard: (Frantically doing bench presses)**

**Me: Good man, training already. Keep goin Richard! Yer lookin...really...really...good (trails off and just stares)**

**Richard: Spot!**

**Me: (snaps out of it) Oh yes! Sorry! I'll grab the stain remover! (rushes off)**

**Richard: SKYLER!!!**

**Me: (headed back to the room, bottle and a rag in hand) Anyway, hope you readers enjoy the chapter, be sure to send some well-wishes to my hard-working hostage! In the meantime, I'll...just be...enjoying the show. (sits on a stool and stares)**

**Richard: Are you going to spot me or be a creepy personal trainer?  
**

**L8r**

**SAT=)**


	9. 216 days before Part 1

Hey all.

**I didn't really get any takers when I asked for help with this chapter, but thankfully, the Plot Bunny (sorta) came back and here is the_Nmadl'ue_!**

**Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! I LOSE! (stomps away) Good DAY To You ALL!**

* * *

**216 days before (Part 1)...**

You know how when you anticipate something, something crucial, time itself seems to slow down dragging each agonizing second out until that all-important event comes? Well, this wasn't one of those times.

Richard had been too busy training for the ___Nmadl'ue, _negotiating with the Council about how Koma should be heir, then have the right to choose her own husband once she become heir, and checking on-and making long distance decisions for-Wayne Enterprises so it wouldn't burn down while he was gone, to have a spare moment for the MOTU to drag out. It all just blurred into one big migraine, interspersed with all too vivid flashes of stress, mainly because of Kori and her forced interactions with Karras. "Torture" was the only word to describe watching Karras flirting with his fiancee, and her not-quite-simpering back, all to keep the butt head in a good mood. But so much rode on that good mode, at least until the ___Nmadl'ue _was over, so he gritted his teeth and bore it.

It came to a huge blowout on the evening of day two, however, when he actually had to witness Karras kiss Kori on the _lips,_ and Kori not follow up the action with a well deserved knee to the groin. It was the granite safe thrown on the half-ton weight on his mind.

He couldn't remember most of the fight, something he would have been grateful for under normal circumstances, but the reason he couldn't remember the beginning of the fight was due to how it ended, and it was in a far less than desirable way.

"Why are you being so immature about this Richard?" she spat, "I thought you understood why I have to do this, and that I _don't _enjoy doing it, but I have to pretend I _do."_

"I know that Kori, I just...you don't have to pretend so well."

Kori's eyes narrowed in disbelief as her fingertips touched her forehead, "You're saying that Karras and my interactions don't bother you as much as my pretending to enjoy them?"

"Yes."

Her hand lowered, as did her voice, "You dork,'" she hissed.

Richard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _And she says _I'm _immature._ "No, my nickname is Dick," he shot back.

A bizarre look came over her face, a dark grin that possessed too much foreboding doom...and her glee about it.

"Well," her voice was breathy and precise, "at least you're honest about it. Thanks for making sure my expectations stay...small." She left the room.

Richard stood where he was in confusion, then noticed a smothered laugh. Turning, he noticed Koma, a plate in hand, the half-eaten pie on it threatening to slide off from her silent, shaking fits of laughter.

This didn't seem good.

"What did she mean?"

Koma snorted a bit before she composed herself enough to say, "Ur-urbandict...dictionary dot com. Look up 'dork'." Then she left as well, willing to let Richard suffer his loss of dignity in solitude.

It wasn't a long wait.

"AUUUUUUUUGH!"

**(This section is dedicated to everyone who doesn't have to look up "dork")

* * *

**

The weather the day of the ___Nmadl'ue _was unbelievably normal, a sunny sky with a few scattered clouds with a cool breeze that blew occasional sweet relief to those needing it.

But the mood of the Tamaranians was anything but calm. All were excited to see the first ___Nmadl'ue _in seven years, especially one where the contestants were a Tamaranian Noble and an Outsider, it was bound to be great. And if that wasn't enough, the woman being fought over was the younger princess of Tamaran. Bookies all around were on their knees, rejoicing at the bets coming in.

Apprehension for the outcome also permeated the natives, since they knew the circumstances of all involved (curse of a small country), but none were more nervous than Richard himself, though he desperately tried not to be. Kori was just as, if not more anxious, and with a right, but she only let it show once, in the few minutes she and Richard had stolen before they had to go to the center of town, where the opening ceremony would be held.

Neither had said anything, just stood together in a hug, knowing it would do more to reassure than anything else. And when a servant had knocked on the door and said it was time, Kori gave Richard a desperate kiss, with enough power to it to make him feel like he had kissed a lightning bolt. It also made him feel angry; it was too much like a kiss goodbye, like they would never do it again. That gave him determination. He _had _to win, otherwise the story just wouldn't make sense.

* * *

In the recently built dressing hut on one side of the stone platform in the center of town, he tried to prepare himself for what he was facing, which was hard, because even Kori didn't know what Richard's task would be. To prevent cheating, the tasks of the ___Nmadl'ues _were always random. In all the ___Nmadl'ues _Kori had seen or heard of, it could be anything from Elephant Bull Riding to a rousing game of Elephant Polo. He wasn't sure which was deadlier, but chose not to think about it, and was simply thankful he had been in near-perfect physical condition before this whole mess started.

The ceremonial outfit consisted of some simple, breezy white cloth pants and shirt, with a pair of leather arm guards and two-fingered gloves, not unlike the ones for archers. He was also allowed a pouch, just large enough to fit the canteen of water he had been given. His shoes weren't really shoes at all, originally the contestants went barefoot, but when the introduction of the shoe led to soft, tender feet, some sturdy long strips like boxing bandages were provided for wrapping. It wasn't easy to wrap either, it took four times before he could walk around comfortably, and not have to worry about sharp whatever-may-be-underfoot. Finally, he took a last self check, inhaled, exhaled, and walked out of the hut.

To be greeted by a massive crowd, who upon seeing him, started chanting something he couldn't understand. For some reason, this made him grin and relax. Actually, he knew why. It reminded him of the circus, just before an act. He decided to see all of this like that, to know that he was about to do things not many people could or would do, all without the safety of a net, and not be bothered by it.

But when he ascended onto the platform and saw Kori, wearing a dress that seemed made out of gauze, like she had just walked through a cloud, with the wind blowing through the loose tendrils of dress and hair, reminded him that he had a lot more riding on this than he ever had as an acrobat. Watching Karras looking her up and down just drove it home.

Galfore stepped forward, "People of Tamaran!" he boomed, "We have joined here at high noon to witness a ___Nmadl'ue, _one unlike any we have or will see for decades! One where two men from two worlds will fight for one prize: The hand of our own Princess Kori Anders!"

The Tamaranians, deciding to make the most of this rare chance for entertainment, screamed their approval as loud as they could.

Galfore let the noise wash over the area as he glanced at three people whose reactions to his words mattered the most. Richard was on his right, and while mouth was smiling, his eyes were neutral, not accepting the enthusiasm of the crowd, but not rejecting it either, and Galfore noticed him take a few deep breaths through his nose. Kori was slightly behind him, and she took advantage of that, as her eyes were closed, and he knew his _bumgorf _was praying. Karras, to his left, was smirking at the attention he was getting, like this wasn't serious, like he wasn't about to take part in a ___Nmadl'ue _that would change three people's lives, like it was just a game.

Well, time to fix that.

"Karras Kerj!" he barked, sticking a needle into said man's hot air baloon, "You have reasons to marry Princess Kori, correct?"

"Yes Galfore," Karras replied confusedly.

"Richard Grayson!" he barked a little more gently, "You would like to marry Princess Kori, correct?"

This time, his eyes matched his smile as he replied, "Yes I would, Galfore."

"And Princess Kori!" there was no bark now, "You have feelings for both of these men, correct?"

Kori had noticed the way Galfore had worded his questions, and smiled gratefully as she got to tell the truth in front of everyone, "I have very strong feelings for each of these men, Galfore."

Galfore hid his own smile beneath his beard, "Let us all salute the three people before us today, and wish a good and fortuitous outcome for the ___Nmadl'ue_!"

As one, the masses put their hands to their hearts. "**_X'hal_**," they boomed.

Galfore nodded and continued, "The contenders of this ___Nmadl'ue _have been assigned a task that befits the circumstances under which the duel was called. Both must attain something valuable and pure, something difficult to get, and something best gotten with the owner's consent, much like matrimony to our Princess Kori. Karras and Richard? You must obtain a piece-no smaller than the top of your thumb-of elephant ivory, and whoever presents it to the Princess first will be victorious."

Richard was floored. _I have to go up to a wild animal 10 times my size and break off a piece of its _tusk_?_

But Galfore wasn't done. "You will both be given a chance to choose a random weapon, all useful in their own ways to complete the endeavor, and you must be contented with whichever tool you receive. There is also one more rule for this competition. You must choose and elephant that has not been tamed by man, and the one you choose will be your rival's target."

Galfore let this soak in as he gestured for a table to be uncovered, then directed the men after his surrogate daughter to it. Nine wooden circles, the size of coasters, lay on its surface, each with a carving on its face. As Richard got closer he recognized the carvings as animals: a giraffe, a rhino, a leopard, a viper, a lion, a zebra, a crocodile, an egret, and a gorilla.

"Each of these carvings are placed before you to choose from. Whichever you pick, the weapon assigned to it will be given you. Be warned though, do not think the carvings will give you clue to what type of weapon you will receive. Karras, you may choose first."

The tall Tamaranian man strode to the table, studied the carvings for a moment, and chose the egret. Next came Richard, who also looked at the remaining carvings, and after a short prayer, picked up the crocodile.

"The contenders have made their decisions, bring forth their weapons!" Two women, clad in traditional clothing ascended to the stage with finely lacquered boxes, one much larger than the other. "Open the box and show us your weapon," Karras was instructed, to which he gave a nervous nod, as his box was the smaller one. When he opened the box, however, his face cleared of worry, and an insufferable arrogance filled his face. With a dramatic flair, he triumphantly displayed his weapon, a simple, but wickedly sharp knife, six inches long, with a straight blade on one side, and a serrated edge on the other.

Richard glowered, _Trust Mr. **** to get the perfect weapon._

Galfore looked just as angry though, which cheered Richard a little bit. He was then instructed to open his own box. Unwilling to show his apprehension, he raised the lid with no hesitation.

And stared at the contents.

There lay a rope, about eight feet long, ending into a knot that had three other ropes coming from it, two about three-and-a-half feet long, the other four-and-three-quarters. At the end of these ropes were white stone balls, three inches in diameter on the shorter tails, roughly two-and-a-half on the longer.

Richard was going to compete in the ___Nmadl'ue _with a South American _Bolas_. He briefly wondered why such a foreign weapon was made a choice, then pushed it from his mind. Grasping the coiled rope, he left two feet of slack, which he took up with the other hand. Letting his own arrogance show, he deftly whipped the weighted balls above his head, grinning at the powerful whoosh they made, at the enthusiastic approval of the audience, and at the sour look on Karras' face___._

Galfore smirked at Richard's display, then finished the opening ceremony with, "Now we will journey to the Preserve, where the contenders will choose their elephants and the ___Nmadl'ue_ will take place!"

* * *

The journey to the preserve reminded Richards distinctly of that painting of Jesus walking to the place where he was going to be killed. He couldn't actually remember the title or artist of that painting. He didn't even remember the exact details of that artist's rendering of such a dramatic and heartbreaking moment in history, as he had only glanced at it briefly at the museum before being called to Da Vinci's portrait of The Last Supper. But now, the jist of the scene came to him in sharp clarity. There he was, walking to a place where he was guaranteed to be injured or killed, followed by some people who loved him and others who didn't like him at all. And while he wasn't carrying a cross...or was it a tourture stake? Someone has once told him it had been something different. Anyway, he was carrying something significant to what lay ahead of him...wait, hadn't someone else carried the stake or cross or whatever it was for Jesus? Come to think of it now, their situations weren't that similar at all, besides leading a crowd to a deadly place. But then again, there weren't many other situations or cliches to accurately compare this to really. Lamb to the slaughter was the ony other thing that came to mind, but it wasn't any more cheerful, and it actually fit worse. How many lambs had a _crowd_ follow them before they got turned into lamb chops? Unless, it was like a party and they were _going _for the lamb chops...

Oh yeah, he was in full nervous wreck rambling mode now. This was crazy. This was crazy and dangerous and archaic and...he felt Kori's hand brush against his lower back...and worth it.

He could still feel her fingers burning through his clothes as they approached the preserve.

* * *

The Tamaranian Royal Animal Preserve was unlike any other zoo or preserve in South Africa. For one, they didn't use a perimeter fence, at least not really. There were fences in certain sections, but the main way the Tamaranians contained the elephants were with the near-impenetrable stand of trees and enormous boulders all around the edge of the preserve, which was shaped like a malformed, fat-bellied "U". Each leg of the U held the two genders seperate, as male elephants are usually pushed from the herd at 10-15 years of age, then live semi-solitary lives save for siring children. That said, the curve of the U is mostly left unblocked, and normally the genders leave one another be. But in the unlikely event of a containment breach, a second line of defense was created.

Little known fact: elephants hate only one thing more than mice, and that's bees. There's good reason for it too, because bees dislike elephants themselves, especially when they're tromping down their hives. So in retaliation, they sting right where it hurts: eyes, ears, mouths, and trunks. So especially around the male leg of the U, beehives are set to deter rogue elephants, as well as provde extra income to Tamaran with the honey. Even speakers are set around various areas, because even playing recordings of angry bees can be enough to stop the largest land animal on earth in its tracks.

Due to their unpredictable behaviour, most male elephants are untamed and aggressive, so it made sense that Karras directed them that way when the procession entered at the inner curve of the U. As before with the carvings, Karras studied his options for a moment before pointing at one of the elephants who had been eating calmly from a tree...until another young bull approached. Letting out a thundering roar, the elephant charged the innocent bull, swinging its huge tusks angrily. It was a fully grown bull elephant, about 10 feet tall at the shoulder and weighing roughly 6 tons.

And it was in musk.

No one was surprised, but still, hearts sank. They beat in confusion, however, when Richard turned and started walking to the female side of the preserve. It was quickly made clear, though, when Richard pointed at a one-year-old calf, that his time spent at the preserve had paid off.

Baby elephant tusks develop when they are around a year old, and break off naturally, so the chances of Karras hurting it was small. But the likelyhood of Karras getting close enough to even pet the wrinkly little baby was even smaller, for that particular calf's mother was of the overprotective persuasion. Even if she wasn't though, would _you _allow some stranger with a knife come near your baby with the intent to cut off a piece of its tusk? The bets against Karras took a jump in that moment. But not as high as you think. For while Richard had a better chance at getting near his elephant's tusks, the reason would definately be because said tusks were trying to impale him. An elephant in musk was one of the most dangerous things in the world. With 60 times the usual testosterone running through its body, the Bull moves with a single minded purpose: to destroy everything in its path. To say Richard could be killed was an understatement.

Kori's face was pale, and many mothers gave silent thanks that today was a school day, and ___Nmadl'ues_ were off-limits to children until their parents decided them mature enough to watch. Unfortunately, many children had cut school and followed the crowd to watch anyway. Fortunately, Richard had no intention of making this ___Nmadl'ue_ get an R-rating for high levels of gory violence, although his reasons were more in the interest of self-preservation, instead of giving little kids nightmares.

There was also a huge problem with the audiance. Who were they going to watch? The contenders were on two different sides of the preserve, so they couldn't watch them both, and while there were bound to be people videotaping either fight, it just didn't compare to seeing it in _person. _Watch Richard maybe get gored by a hormonal bull, or see the possibility of Karras getting smacked around and trampled on by ticked off mamas? Ohhh...decisions decisions...

Galfore decided to let them muddle it over by themselves and just get this lovers spat settled. "Are the contenders ready?" He barely allowed the two time to nod before yelling, "Then let the _Nmadl'ue _begin!"

There was a two-second delay before Karras began running to the door leading to the grounds of the preserve, Richard barely a moment behind. After the door slammed, there was a five-second delay, before hundreds of Tamaranians made snap decisions and ran to the various observation decks on either side of the preserve.

Kori herself was heading toward Richard's side, fully prepared to run some people over in the fight for a good view, when Galfore caught her arm. "Ah-ah my _bumgorf, _we shall watch this ___Nmadl'ue _from a more suitable place."

* * *

Said suitable place was found after a flight of stairs onto the roof of the building, revealing a panoramic view of the preserve with shaded chairs, a refreshment table, telescopes, and even two enormous high definition plasma screen TVs for the royalty and nobility of Tamaran to utilize. All twenty-some-odd of the high-born Tamaranians were already there, most seated in front of the TVs (a few griping, all looking irritated, at the poor tech geeks they had hired to find the stars of the live show), with one or two of the older ones among them foregoing the technology in favor of watching the duel the old fashioned way.

Realizing that she didn't fancy watching Richard risk his life through a little circle, Kori made her way to the TVs, both bearing a single plush seat in the front and center of the small rows, obviously reserved for her.

Upon seeing one of the geeks go stock-still, and not seeing any signs that would indicate he was being eletrocuted, one of the nobles broke her stream of complaints to turn around and find what he was looking at. Within a matter of moments, so was everyone else. Feet were instantly risen to, and knees immediately sunken to, the ground at sight of the Crown Princess of Tamaran.

Kori sighed to herself in a brief moment of irritation; this was the sort of thing she had gone to America to get_ away _from. But knowing she had tradition to uphold, Kori Anders straightened her shoulders, lifted her head til it was parallel to the floor, and glided daintily forward between the rows of kneeling nobles, guards, and servants to the seats before her. She was three-quarters of the way before she realized she didn't know which TV Richard would be appearing on, and therefore, which seat to take. And judging by the demeanor of the geek who was still staring at her, any question directed toward him would only bring about a number of undignified and somewhat humorous reactions. The geeks companion, however, was a little more perceptive to the Princess' dilemma, and a few keystrokes later, Richard appeared on the left screen, loping cautiously through the trees on his way to the plains, and Karras popped up on the right screen, moving slowly, poorly concealing his nervous unfamiliarity with nature.

It was all Kori could do to not blow a raspberry at Karras before running to the chair on the left, waving a Richard Number 1! foam finger, but she kept up with the royalness, and strode gracefully but firmly to the throne in front of Richard's screen. Two servants hurried over, one fixing a hold on her fan before setting to work, gently moving it back and forth, the other started to ask if her Highness would like a refreshment, but quieted himself at her decidedly un-royal hissing "SHHH!" never once taking her eyes off the screen.

It was obvious who she was rooting for.

* * *

Back on the ground Richard marveled at just how_ big _the preserve was. He had been walking pretty steadily for five minutes, and was still not out of the stand of trees leading out to plains of the preserve. Unless he was lost already and going in circles, and everyone watching him was laughing at his sense of direction, or lack thereof. And he was pretty sure there were people watching him, by means other than the observation decks. When an eye-catching sparkle on the tree led to an investigation which led to the discovery of a weathered security camera, he was led to the idea that those cameras weren't being used for security right now. The idea solidified into a fact two minutes later when he passed a camera, and it rotated to follow him as he walked.

It took another three minutes before he heard an earsplitting _crack_ as a tree limb was broken off, then the noise of large jaws _crunching _down on foilage. Taking care to walk several yards from the source of the noise, Richard cautiously made his way through the last stand of trees, coming face to face with some of the barrier boulders. Looking both ways around the enormous rocks, he saw a crevice large enough to squeeze through if he sucked in, and a little hollow where weather had forged some solid footholds in the rocks.

Despite his best efforts, Richard couldn't have constricted his torso any further without a corset, so his back and arms were scratched a bit through the cloth of his outfit as he forced his way through the boulders. Pausing at the entrance of the hollow, Richard rubbed grit from his back and arms, pausing when a small shard from his sleeve relocated itself into his finger. Cursing his shortly trimmed nails and lack of knife, the ___Nmadl'ue _contester carefully bit down on the shard, and pulled it out, hissing slightly around the sliver.

And saved his life.

In that moment, he suddenly took a look at his surroundings, a _real _look. Close to the forest for small game to be near, natural barrier from larger animals, leaves underfoot, large smooth rocks that warmed daily in the sun...it was the perfect nesting place for snakes.

Forcing himself to remain still, Richard was all too aware of his bare toes, the thiness of his garment, and the knowledge that several of the most deadly snakes were native to Africa. The leaves that lay between him and the rock he intended to climb became a minefield. He shook his head at his idiocy, _How could I have been so careless? Stomping around the jungle like that, its a wonder I haven't been bitten already._

After he felt adequately self-chastened, Richard focused on how to safely determine the presence of snakes in the area. It didn't take long for him to realize the answer was around his waist. Bracing himself between the boulders he had squeezed through, getting as high off the ground as he could, Richard took the _bolas_ and tossed them to the opposite side of the leaves, then slowly drew the three lines in like they were on a reel.

Nothing.

Not one to trust things instantly, Richard tossed the balls again and reeled in.

Four feet later he was rewarded by the sight of a three-foot long snake reluctantly coming out of the ground cover, trying to escape the invader of its home. Richard was no herpetologist, but he was pretty sure that a triangular head and a pointed snout was a common trait of the viper family. Aside from the brown-gray coloring with some darker brown spots, it was an odd-looking snake, with a body as thick as his bicep but a short thin tail, and it moved kind of like a catterpillar. It was really_ slow _too, moving only when the_ bola _touched it, and not very eagerly at that. Richard was usually a reasonably patient man, but the thought of Karras already working towards his goal, maybe even accidentally making progress, made Richard pull the _bola_ forward a little firmly, hoping to expedite the serpent's exit.

It produced the opposite effect. The snake suddenly coiled with its head and part of its neck forming an 'S', nose pointed to the ground. Then it seemed to inflate itself, puffing to a significantly larger size, and let out a loud hiss. So loud, in fact, that Richard was startled into tugging the stone ball a little more forward, bumping the snake once more. The snake struck its agitator in retaliation, realized it wasn't alive, and drew back. But just to send a message, it continued to hiss, and it opened its mouth wide.

Richard's eyes bugged out. Little rows of razor sharp teeth revealed themselves for the world to see, with two significantly longer ones at the front, curved and glistening wetly in the sun. He looked down at his pale wiggling toes, and tried to put the image of those teeth wrapped around him out of his head. He desperately wanted to move higher than he already was, but the last thing he wanted to do was have that snake focus on something it _could_ kill. So he stayed motionless.

Happily, the snake seemed to get bored with this strange round adversary, and it was abruptly moving like a typical snake, slithering away, hissing long after it was out of sight. Gulping, vaguely wondering if the cameras had caught this little part of the ___Nmadl'ue, _Richard brought the _bolas_ back in, gulping again at the slight wetness on one of them. He threw his weapon five more times in all directions before he felt safe to get back onto the ground, and even then he drug his feet cautiously, preferring to let any lingering snake know he was coming as opposed to stepping rudely on one.

He climbed swiftly up the boulder and took no notice of the gleaming new camera amongst the pile of rocks that was telescoped as high as it would go, and pointed into his little hollow, too busy thinking, _Thank God Kori wasn't from Australia_. He _did_know what an Taipan looked like, and those buggers weren't to be messed with. Then again...he knew what a Mamba looked like too, and those _did_ live in Africa.

And here he was, about to take on an elephant. _I have got to be the craziest, most in-love man on the planet._

But who knows, maybe Karras might have a burst of intelligence and forfeit the ___Nmadl'ue _if he's stupid enough to personally find out why the Black Mamba got its name.

* * *

Standing on nine-foot tall boulders, looking over vast plains whose end was only visible if you squint is both a humbling and empowering experience. Empowering because you recognize that your being there, in an unspoiled piece of nature, is a privilege, one that only a human can truly appreciate. And humbling, because you know there are things much bigger than you out there, and if they turn on you, appreciation for nature doesn't mean diddly-squat.

Watching _his_ elephant tear around the preserve, ripping branches, stopping for short bursts before charging at anything that caught its eye, emitting enraged growls and trumpets, was a fine testament to that fact.

Richard stepped to the other side of the boulders and stopped again, this time to watch his elephant in earnest and strategize. Obviously, walking straight up to the animal and using one of the _bolas_ to break off a piece of tusk wouldn't work; the bull would kill him for it even if it wasn't in musk. And swinging the weighted balls from a few feet away was also a bad idea, as he was certain that if the presence of the whistling _bolas_ near its face didn't send the bull into a charge, the physical breaking of the tusk would. So many ideas came to mind, all with gaping holes.

It really all came down to these simple facts: he had to do this at a distance, if he wanted to stay undamaged at least, he had to have a safe place to hide regardless of the distance, and since he most likely would have one real shot at this, he had to make sure whatever he did ended with the ivory meeting the size requirements, and the elephant to be distanced, disabled, or distracted enough for him to grab the ivory and run.

Richard was sure that by now the Tamaranians were irritated at this lack of drama, danger, or well, _movement, _but frankly the young man didn't care. However, ten minutes of no progress was seriously starting to irk him too. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice what was dropping down on him until it was too late. Shouting, he leapt back, _bolas_ in hand, and faced his new opponent.

It was a beetle.

Ego sufficiently deflated, Richard glared at the insect, who didn't seem to be sympathetic to the contester's plight, and instead extended its wings and flew back to the tree it had fallen from. Richard followed its path frustratedly, almost envious of the little bug and its uncomplicated life. Eat, sleep, live in really nice trees; he wondered just how old those trees were anyway, they were enormous. The branch that stretched out over the rocks alone could hold a tree house.

And like most great ideas, this inconsequential, unrelated thought was the key to Richard's victory. The plan that formed was risky, yes, but no more so than the others. Even better, it had an its-so-crazy-it-just-might-work quality to it. Which, as history's shown, always seems to tip the odds in the planner's favor.

Well, may as well get started.

* * *

Since no one has legitamately proven that he or she can read an animal's mind, one can only guess what Richard's bull elephant was thinking as it stared at the brash little male human who walked up to it and started doing a dance that wasn't so much a dance as rythmic convulsions, complete with noises that can only be compared to if a screech owl and a hyena got together for a kareoke duet.

My guess would be shock.

But whatever the initial feelings were, the next set were most certainly anger, evidenced by the trumpeting roar of the bull, and a flat out charge at the bold little male. Ceasing its strange behavior, the male started to run, further agitating the bull and prompting greater speed.

Now, if the bull had been in its correct state of mind, it would have noticed that Richard was running directly to the perimeter boulders and therefore, into a dead end. It also would have noticed that that there wasn't any smell of fear on him either, at least, as strong as it would be off any other animal that was being chased by an elephant. And it would have certainly realized that it shouldn't have been stampeding that fast, especially when they started to go downhill. If the bull had been in its normal mindset, it would have noticed these things, and when Richard whirled his _bolas, _caught them around an overhead tree branch, and swung up _à la _Indiana Jones right before the large hole he had dug and covered with leaves, the bull would have been able to stop before reaching the boulders.

But the bull wasn't thinking clearly, so it stepped into the hole, tripped, and smashed into the rocks at full speed. The impact shattered its tusks.

Hanging from the tree branch, Richard watched in horror as bright red blood began to flow from the elephant's wounded tusk. The elephant itself, while not unconscious, was too dazed to do anything as Richard climbed down and approached the injured animal.

Both tusks had taken substantial damage, one seemed to have broken before the root, but the other had been broken a good six inches farther. When the adreneline and dazedness wears off, the pain would be unbearable.

And Richard, knowing that the bull wasn't going to get medical attention until this duel was over, did the only thing he could: tore off the sleeves of his shirt and wrapped them around the tusk to stem the blood, and pick up the three-inch-long piece of ivory on the ground. It was the smallest piece he could find; he didn't deserve any more.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

On leaving the elephant, Richard discovered his first obstacle that lay on his home stretch.

A 20 foot python, once sunning itself on the rocks, now squeezing the life out of what appears to bee some large squirrel-rat thing. Richard stood, stared, blinked a few times, briefly wondered if the footage of this would be worth anything to the Discovery Channel, circled widely around the predator, down the rocks, checked for more snakes, and entered the forest.

Like the trip to the preserve, the trip away from it was unremarkable.

As was the trip up the stairs outside door of the T.R.A.P. building. _Is it really going to be this easy? _

No sooner had he opened the door and entered the stairwell when a dark fist connected with his cheekbone._ Of course not. _He felt his piece of ivory being jerked from his pouch and heard feet rushing away. Instantly the _bolas_ was uncoiled and whirling above his head, and when his vision cleared enough, Richard used the _bolas_ to do what they were made for. To bring down running targets.

The beautifully designed white balls wrapped the ropes around Karras and clattered as he fell with them to the floor. Determined to win, Karras brought out his knife, but didn't get a chance to nick the rope before a wrapped heel came down on his wrist. Richard kicked the knife away, looking disgusted, turned Karras over, and grinned despite himself. His rival's smooth black face was now marred by a large, slightly bleeding welt that went from temple to jaw.

As he figured, the mamas hadn't appreciated Karras harrassing one of their calves. "Couldn't get it yourself, so you decide to cheat off me?"

Karras snarled, all highborn training gone, "You do not deserve Princess Kori! You do not deserve the throne! Tamaran should be ruled by two of their own people, not a poor naive girl tied to a power-seeking, money-hungry outsider!"

Richard covered his disbelief with a sneer, "You idiot! Haven't you noticed that Kori has no interest in ruling? That she wants to make her sister heir?"

Now Karras sneered, "That pitiful cripple? She is the last thing Tamaran needs!"

Richard's fists clenched, "You will _not_ talk that way about my sister-in-law."

Karras didn't seem to hear him, "But if Kori is cowardly and stupid enough to want to abdicate the throne, maybe Koma _should_ be heir! After all, better a cripple than a halfwit-" Richard slugged him as hard as he could.

Taking the ivory back, Richard spoke aloud to whatever cameras may be listening, "I _really_ hope all that stuff he said is worth getting banished over," and made his way up the stairs, towards what sounded like a mob of Tamaranians in the main lobby, screaming his name.

Yeah, _his _name.

Putting on a grin that wasn't the least bit fake, Richard climbed what he hoped was the last flight of stairs in the ___Nmadl'ue_. When he opened the door, the first person he saw was Kuji, medical bag in hand, two men who looked like cops (for Karras maybe?), and about six other men dressed for an emergency vertrinary trip into the preserve. Richard heaved a sigh of relief and guilt, and waved the vet to the stairs. "Take care of him," he said lowly, and Kuji nodded, shaking Richard's hand in congratulation, but it was noticibly stiff. Richard didn't blame him, and wished he could have come up with another way, but all thoughts of the bull he had harmed was forced away as the population of Tamaran, who had been held back only for the vets, surged forward and mobbed the man who had won the hand of the Crown Princess of Tamaran.

Richard lost track of all the salutes, salutations, and screams of congratulation as he was pushed hither and thither by the crowds, only focused on keeping one hand on the pouch containing the ivory at his side. The far end of the crowd went quiet suddenly, and the silence traveled through the crowd like fans doing the wave in a stadium.

Then there was Kori, perfect, joyful, beautiful, peacefully parting the waves of people until she stood before Richard, who smiled at her, only at her.

He removed his prize and handed it to his fiancee, whose smile was as white as the ivory she held. Not taking her gaze off her future husband, she handed the ivory to Galfore. Examining the piece carefully, Galfor finally looked up with a pleased look.

"People of Tamaran! The ___Nmadl'ue _is completed! The winner and the future husband of Princess Kori is Richard Grayson!" Kori launched forward with a blithe scream.

And as the populace screamed and shouted in celebration, Richard and Kori kissed obliviously to them all, confident that their greatest challenge, the biggest threat to their matrimony, was conquered.

Unfortunately, they were wrong.

* * *

**Me: Well, since Richard is currently...ahem, busy, I'll just let you know that Part 2 will be put up as soon as I write it. And it should be sooner in coming, cuz I know what'll happen in it. I gotta say, this has been one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write simply because of the writer's block, and I really feel it showed in the chapter (just look at how abruptly ended the ___Nmadl'ue)_, so I apologize, but right now I'm just happy to have finally written and finished this chapter. Maybe I can redeem its awfulness with Part 2.**

**If you have any ideas on how to make this chapter better let me know.**

**L8r**

**SAT=)**


	10. 216 days before Part 2

**Dear God in heaven, I am so sorry it took so long. After all this time, all I needed was a boring day and four free hours...all for this teeny chapter. But if it redeems me any, I didn't stop writing, I'm actually working on a monster of a historical fanfiction, and I get the feeling that sucker is going to be the one I retire on.**

**Disclaimer Anyway, I don't own the stuff below and considering, I probably don't deserve to.**

* * *

******216 days before (Part 2)...**

Galfore watched Kori and Richard embrace with trepidation that was defeated by the happiness on Kori's face. With a sigh, he bottled his reservations about the young man who now had exclusive rights to marry his _bumgorf_. Raising his massive arms for silence, he boomed, "Now that the challenge is complete, we will now retire to the square for the feast!"

Richard's head instantly popped from Kori's shoulder and stared at Galfore with intensity. "Feast?"

His enormous head nodded, "Yes, to honor your victory and betrothal, an enormous feast has been prepared, with a splendid celebration of victory and the cere—" the rest of his sentence died on his lips as his future in-law all but dragged Kori back towards Tamaran, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. After a pause, there were a few chuckles and comments from the crowd at the abrupt desertion, which fell to quiet as Galfore raised his arms again.

"Fellow Tamaranians, as we all know, preparations for this evening's festivities have been underway so we might enjoy ourselves on this glorious occasion!" Cheers rose in anticipation. "However, there is much work to be done for this to happen on schedule. Those who wish to lend a hand, please come forward!" A handful of people raised hands or approached, but the majority of the populace murmured and shifted, not wanting to spend their day off doing anything laborious.

Galfore held back his glare and implemented his plan, a foreboding smirk on his face. "Tamaran's thanks to our volunteers!" he commended the small group to his left. "Those remaining, please return to your usual work or schooling!"

Stunned outrage rippled through the crowd. Galfore raised his arms again for quiet, "Until the preparations for the celebration are complete, all those not assisting are expected to resume their daily businesses! However," his smirk went from foreboding to outright manipulative, "the celebration will be ready sooner if more volunteers were to step forward.

Every last hand in the crowd shot up, their eager steps forward echoing.

Galfore didn't bother to hide his smug grin.

* * *

"Richard slow down! There is plenty food, and it's not anyone is going to take it away!"

The young black-haired man gulped down a mouthful of bread studded with berries and nuts, chasing it with a purple juice he couldn't identify but whose tangy sweetness held definite appeal. "You don't know that," he said darkly, arms nearly wrapping themselves around his heaped plate.

A small chuckle sounded to his left, and Richard turned to find a tall servant who nodded respectfully, but made no effort to remove the smile that shone beautifully against her skin, "I'm sure Earia will be happy to know you love her cooking so much, but please save some room for tonight; she's preparing some American food in your honor."

Richard's eyes brightened and his grip on his plate loosened, "What kind of food?"

"Last year, she visited the southernmost states in America, and in that time attended a County Fair. When she returned, she brought with her a 'deep fryer'."

Richard's eyes grew wide at the prospects.

Amused the woman turned to Kori, "On that subject Princess, Earia wanted me to ask if you ordered the supplies for the festivities tonight?"

"Yes, I placed the call, and the delivery truck should arrive in an hour."

"Very good Princess, I will inform Earia," with a salute, she took her leave.

Richard turned to his betrothed, "What's on the delivery truck?" he queried hopefully.

Kori ticked off the items off her fingers, "The Mars Bars, Snickers, Ho-Ho's, Oreos, Milky Ways, and the Twinkies. And of course chocolate syrup."

Richard felt his heart constrict with joy, or perhaps it was just his arteries clogging.

* * *

Four hours and far more deep fried desserts that what was healthy later, the winner of the _N'mandlue _found himself partaking in another, much safer entertainment that the Tamaranians enjoyed. One person was placed in the center of a sturdy cloth tarp. Several people took the ends, and with a sharp pull, trampolined the person into the air. Even with the greasy, heavy food Richard enjoyed himself at first, taking the opportunity to somersault and twist a bit like the old days. But now, he had to go to the bathroom, and the jostling was not helping. His protests also met deaf ears, until finally, he chose a new course of action. Crouching, he leapt at the same time the crowd pulled, springing well away from the tarp toward a group of children who screamed and scattered on his approach. Executing a few front flips, he landed like the acrobat he was, and straightening up, walked calmly to the restrooms like he didn't have a crowd of gaping people staring after him.

Kori fought laughter and desire as she watched her future husband strut away. Koma rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. "Tell me he has a brother! Or a cousin, _something_. I wanna piece of that action!"

The younger of the sisters simply giggled, her face bright red.

* * *

Slowly, the shadows lengthened, the sky grew darker, and torches were lit to illuminate the festivities that were still going on with almost the same exuberance as when they started. Few in the area, really, in Africa, could match a Tamaranian's stamina when it came to parties.

As the moon began to make its ascent into the sky, however, several loud horns sounded, inciting all gathered to silence. Galfore, dressed in full regalia, stepped onto the raised platform in the center of the crowd. "People of Tamaran," he shouted, "we have gathered here today to celebrate a _N'mandlue_ the likes of which we have not seen in some time! For the hand of our beloved Princess Kori, two men fought, and with confidence, I believe you will agree with me when I say the better man won!"

The crowd cheered in assent.

"Under normal circumstances, this would be the time for me to introduce the Princess and her Champion. However, I believe that honor should be reserved for your future Grand Ruler!" A hush greeted his words. "It is with immeasurable pride that I announce the heir to Tamaran's throne: The Princess…Koma!" Garbed in the traditional black, purple, and royal jewelry, Kori's sister strode forward and stood tall before her people.

There were three seconds of silence, then one, then two, then the rest of the crowd brought their fists to their hearts.

"One, two, three!" Someone shouted.

"_X'hal_," the Tamaranians saluted as one.

Hiding tears, Koma spoke, "My greatest thanks to my people! I promise that when the time comes, I will prove the ruler Tamaran deserves!" She was cheered. "For now, I present my little sister Princess Kori Anders, and her Champion and Betrothed, Richard Grayson!" On cue, small lights on awnings erected over the platform blinked to life, revealing two people standing beneath it. One with red hair, one with black, one dressed in a silver shirt and flowing white skirt, the other in a grey button up and black pants. But both bore twin smiles as they met the crowd that praised them.

After a while, Koma spoke again, "It is now moonrise, and under the law of the _N'mandlue_, the binding will now take place! Please remain silent while the ceremony is carried out!" She stepped back, and Galfore strode forward. Lifting a massive hand, he bid the couple forward. Richard complied, wondering if this was some kind of betrothal or victory ceremony, and just hoping it wouldn't involve more elephants. Kori was more hesitant, her eyes were wide, and her face was shifting between flushed and pale.

But she knew she would not be able to stop what was to come.

When the pair stopped before him, Galfore raised his palms heavenward and began to speak at length in Tamaranian. After a while, he turned to Richard and asked a question. Not sure of what else to do, he nodded. Galfore turned and asked a similar question of Kori. Face pale but elated, she nodded as well. Galfore gestured, and a box was brought forth. Opening it, he drew out a long silk cord, had Kori and Richard hold out their hands, and wrapped it around them. The piece of ivory Richard obtained was also in the box, Galfore held it up for all to see, saying something that sounded reverent, and tied the cord around it in an intricate knot. Taking out his knife, the large man sliced easily through the tails of the cord and after a short sentence, threw them to the floor. Following Kori's lead, Richard spat on the discarded silk. Finally, Galfore stepped behind the couple, and with a final few words, held up their bound arms in triumph.

The mass of people exploded. Amongst the shouts, the musicians began to play a lively piece of music that added to the moment. Richard grinned at this satisfying end to such a harrowing day. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he had a feeling it was special, for both him and Kori. Who at that moment squealed and threw herself into his arms, tears streaming down her happy face.

Oh yeah, this had definitely been a good day.

* * *

**215 days before...**

"So," Richard the next day as the plane bound for America leveled off and Kay-lee disappeared into the kitchenette for drinks, "what exactly was that whole ceremony Galfore did yesterday? When I asked Koma, she told me to ask you. She sounded kind of weird about it." The uncomfortable look on his fiancée's face had him thinking the worst, "We didn't agree to become human sacrifices in times of famine did we?"

"Oh no Richard, of course not!" Kori giggled a bit, "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"It was the worst thing I could think of. So what did we do?"

"We got married."

"…What." He stated tonelessly.

"Galfore married us Richard." She attempted a smile that was half a grimace, "Surprise."

"We're married now?"

"Only in Tamaran, it's not legal anywhere else…I think."

"You _think_? So we might be married?"

"Yes?"

"I can't believe it."

"I didn't know it was happening until it began Richard and you can't stop without the most severe—"

"I don't mean _that_ Kori! I wanted to marry you anyway. What I _can't_ believe is that I got _married_ to you…and spent my wedding night _sleeping in another room_!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't happy about that either."

"…Well there _is_ a bedroom back there—"

"No Richard."

"I can't believe this. Married for one day and I'm already getting shut down."

"Not until its legal Richard."

"Well its legal in Tamaran, lemme just talk Abel into turning the plane around—"

"Richard!"

* * *

**I'm not going to beg for reviews, I'll be surprised if anyone reads this. Still, this is the end of the Tamaran trip, so we'll be going back to the normal timeline. Until then.**

**L8r**

**SAT**


	11. 2 days before

**YES THATS RIGHT! Two updates in one day! I pretty much forced myself into writing these, and I think it shows, so I do apologize for any badness. However, it feels good to get these out.**

**Disclaimer: Its probably a good thing that I don't own, I dont seem to be a very responsible person.**

* * *

**2 days before…**

_**Wedding Checklist**_

_Six or more months ahead_

_(x) Discuss plans with future mate, in-law_s, _and parents_.

_(x) Decide on the size and type of wedding. _

_(x) Work out budget. _

_(x) Check legal requirements_.

(x) _Book reception location._

_(x) Contact photographer_.

_Four months_

_(x) Choose (from existing wardrobe), purchase, or sew wedding garments._

_(x) Order flowers._

_(x) Choose and order invitations._

_Two months_

_(x) Send invitations._

_(x) Purchase rings._

_(x) Obtain necessary documents._

_One month_

_(x) Try on wedding outfits._

_(x) Confirm any appointments and orders made._

_(x) Write thank you gifts for any gifts already received._

_Two weeks_

_( ) Start taking personal belongings to new accommodations._

Kori looked up from her checklist.

"Richard?"

The man in question paused with a sigh, "Yes Kori?"

"The movers do know that they are taking my dresser to your apartment and my other furniture to the storage right?"

"Yes Kori."

She placed an X in the empty box, but more thoughts crept up.

"The hotel rooms are reserved?"

"Yes Kori."

"And Katie _did_ confirm the RSVP's?"

"Yes Kori."

"And the food?"

"Yes Kori."

"And the DJ?"

"Yes dear."

"Vic does have the rings?"

"Yes honey."

"And he knows not to let Gar touch them?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"And your tuxedo is all situated?"

"Yes darling."

"And the press is aware that they can only be allowed to take pictures before, after, and for two minutes during the wedding?"

"Yes angel cake."

"And that they are not allowed at the reception in any way?"

"Yes sugarplum."

"And you have the itinerary for the honeymoon?"

"Yes boo."

"And you mailed the thank you cards to all of the employees who donated to our wedding fund?"

"Yes shnookum."

"And you are still going to practice pet names on me without letup?"

"Yes butter biscuit."

"I call my Tamaranian wifely veto power upon 'butter biscuit'."

"Yes _apr'i d'imo_."

"Now that's an endearment I like. You can go back to Tetris, thank you for answering my questions."

"Yes love."

Kori smiled at this other approved moniker and returned to her checklist.

_One week_

_(x) Make sure all helpers know what's expected of them._

_(x) Arrange for return for any hired or borrowed things._

_(x) Delegate everything possible to others._

Check, check, and check, Katie had personally confirmed all these things. Really, the only thing left to do was get married.

"_Flight 2515 from Umtata, South Africa has now landed. All meeters and greeters please go to gate 375."_

Well, there was _one_ other thing.

* * *

"Galfore! Koma! Oh how I've missed you!"

"Kori, you've been calling us every week for the past six months, then every day for the past six days, how can you have missed us?"

"But I cannot hug a phone!"

"Ack! Yeah yeah I love you too now let go of me!"

Kori let go with a smile as her sister struggled to breathe.

"Richard Grayson, I trust you have taken special care my _bumgorf_?"

Richard felt his scalp prickle, "Absolutely sir."

"Shall I also trust that you will provide use with the same hospitality that we showed you?"

"Well, I _wanted_ to bring you into town with an elephant caravan, but the zoo won't let me. I did bring a car though."

Galfore rumbled with laughter, "Fair enough. Koma, shall we fetch our luggage and depart?"

Koma dominated the conversation as the group claimed luggage and traveled to the waiting car. Back in Tamaran, Koma had fit well into the role of leader, which surprised no one save Karras, who had been more than a little upset when Koma abolished the rule of his marrying the heir. Richard felt a perverse satisfaction that without his status, there had been no leniency regarding his punishment for cheating at the _Nmadl'ue._

Disciplinary action aside, Koma had also begun changing the long standing status quo of shunning outsiders. Building a hotel and making Tamaran a place to visit and explore without becoming a tourist trap was all anyone was talking about. The Council, Koma informed them, had been resistant to such an endeavor, but with some diplomatic talk (and some not-so-diplomatic firing of those who disagreed), construction was underway. This inspired Richard to make some advice regarding the construction of a hotel, which, at Galfore and Kori's insistence, Koma reluctantly listened to.

After they were checked into the hotel, which Richard pointed out, he _owned_, Koma was slightly more disposed to taking his advice. When they went to eat at the restaurant that Bruce owned, talk turned to culinary establishments, and Kori and Galfore smiled into their food as they watched the dark haired alphas argue all through dinner.

At dessert, however, Richard subverted all other topics with a surprise trip for Kori, Koma, and all the members of the wedding party to a day spa.

The hoity toity at the neighboring tables shook their heads indignantly as they witnessed two young women squeal loudly and embrace the brash young man who seemed to be Richard Grayson, CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"Isn't he engaged?" whispered one table.

"Yes he is, and the redhead's his fiancée, Kori Anders." Informed the waitstaff.

"Who were the other woman and that imposingly large man at the table? Was this a business meeting? Was there some deal going on?" wondered another table, whose members housed a couple board members of a competing company.

"Who is that woman and why is she hugging Richard Grayson?" wrote a reporter as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the persons in question. "Would it interfere with the upcoming wedding? Maybe this was about the wedding."

"I saw a ring on that lady's finger" texted a busboy to a less-than-reputable tabloid. "I bet he proposed to her too. Richard Grayson is too much a player to stick to just one girl anyway."

Fortunately, none of the members of the table heard such talk, and simply ate their dessert, leaving the gossipers to their own devices, unaware of the newspaper and tabloid articles that would debut as they walked out the door.

Or the trouble it would cause.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the awfulness, hopefully the next one makes up for it.**

**L8r**

**SAT**


	12. How to Save A Life

**That day…**

_We need to talk. _

Four words on a post-it note. It was stuck to the front page of a semi-respectable tabloid, with pictures of Richard and Koma arguing, then hugging, with Kori carefully clipped from the shot.

On the back of the post-it was another message.

_Jason's at 12._

She could reason why he sent it, Roy never met Koma, and the picture wasn't terribly clear, it was logical that he might assume some things…

_But why now? _And more importantly, _Should I go?_

Only the previous day, she had gone to the most exclusive day spa in Gotham, got a sea salt scrub, a facial, a mud bath, and a massage from a man who could only be described as the bearer of the magic touch. Combined with the company of her friends and her sister, who got along with them like a house on fire, as well as a very welcome dinner, movie, and make out session, she had woken up feeling better than she had a right to.

But the instant the door opened, all that well-being disappeared.

_But still…I want to put this behind me for good._

Kori wasn't a terribly meticulous person, but despite the message and CD, Kori felt like things were still unresolved. Roy had gotten the last word, and she never got to say anything at all.

_I've got to go._

Jason's was a smallish diner in the middle of town with food that, while good, never earned city-wide acclaim. It wasn't a place that Richard would go, but it was one of Roy's favorite haunts.

Kori hadn't been there for a long time, but it didn't seem like it had changed at all.

Fiddling with the hem of her favorite purple shirt over her favorite blue jeans, she heaved a breath, and opened the door, her senses instantly assaulted by sight, sound, smell, and memory.

And Roy.

He was easy to spot, his orangey hair ensured it. Seated in the booth on the right of the diner, a cup of coffee in hand, staring into its depths.

"Hello Roy."

His face, when he lifted it, was different. He had lost weight; his eyes no longer had the reddened puffiness she had known for so long. They also didn't seem so haunted, in fact, they seemed joyful at the sight of her.

He hastened to his feet, a wide grin on his face, "I'm so glad you came Princess…"

And with that, Kori was furious.

"Sit down." Roy froze. "This isn't a joyful reunion, it's just a talk."

"O-of course." He eased back down, Kori stiltedly taking the seat across a sticky table that felt small and large at the same time.

"The pictures I sent you—"

"Are of my sister, and they cropped me and Galfore out of it." The words were spoken to the coffee cup.

Roy seemed to deflate a little, but put on a polite smile, "Well…I'm…glad it's just a…misunderstanding."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked the window on his right.

"No! I-I wanted to talk about…what happened…when I left. I know I-I left without saying anything, I didn't have the-the guts to face you. It was…cruel."

Kori nodded at the window, unable to look at him, unable to accuse him, unable to think. _Why did I come here?_

"I came here to put an end to this," she said to herself as much as him. "I'm getting married and I'm starting a new life, and I don't want my old life to interfere with it."

"Princess—"

"I'm not done, and do not call me Princess," Kori found strength to look her old demon in the eye, and she held it. "You were my boyfriend, and I spent three years on you, Roy. Three years of trying to save you from yourself. If it had worked, if you had sobered up, or if you had just tried, we wouldn't be here under these circumstances."

"You're right—"

"Of course I am!" Kori checked her volume. "I told you that you needed professional help, a rehab center, something. I wasn't enough."

"But you did help me Kori, I've been sober for months now; I got a job, I'm renting a room out of an apartment…"

"Good Roy, I'm happy things have turned around for you."

"Well that just it, they have! If you come with me, I can show you—"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

His eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

Kori's slipped her hands under the table so he couldn't see them wring themselves. _Please X'hal, help him think about what I said. Please don't let him make a scene._

"Why not, _Kori_?"

"It would not be appropriate under these circumstances."

"That's BULL—"

"Roy," her voice was just above a whisper, "you can either blow up over this, or you can sit down, we can say our piece, and we can go our separate ways."

He thumped back down, "I don't _want_ for this to be the end of us Kori."

"Roy, there hasn't been an us for a long time. I don't even think we can be friends; there are too many bitter memories. Besides, you wanted me to move on 8 months ago."

"What?"

"The CD you sent me, that's what you meant right?"

"What CD?"

Kori looked at him closely; he looked genuinely puzzled. "You _did_ send me a CD by Blue October with a note to play 'Hate Me' right?"

His eyebrows shot up, "No, I didn't do anything like that."

Something like betrayal pooled into Kori's stomach. "But, the note was in your handwriting. The blonde girl from today gave it to me!"

"Danielle? I never…" he trailed off, and an eerie stillness overtook him. "She told me you needed closure. She said I needed to write you a letter and tell you to move on…" His eyes glittered, "I'm gonna kill her."

"No, you should thank her," Kori corrected.

"For going behind my back and sending you _lies_? She sent you that and you thought it was ME! I never _wanted_ you to move on, but you got engaged to that Grayson guy and I _wanted_ to talk you out of it but Danielle told me not to—"

"Then I owe her everything!" Kori screamed, uncaring of the attention it drew. "She was right, I _needed_ closure! Despite everything you did to me, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving everything unresolved like that! That's why I came here, Roy, to _put you behind me_!"

"But I don't want that!"

"I don't CARE what you want, Roy! For three YEARS I cared, but that was then! It's MY turn to get what _I _ want, and what _I_ want is to get married to the wonderful man who I love and who loves me back and wants to give me the life I _deserve_. Now, you can either be HAPPY for me and leave me be, or you can act like a child whose lost the toy he very. Nearly. Broke."

Roy was small in the booth he sat in, and his voice was like a child's, "But I've changed, Princess."

Kori sighed and stood, slipped her hand into her jeans, and pulled out a nickel, placing it carefully on the sticky table.

Roy recognized it instantly. It was an old buffalo nickel, worn and nicked. His father had given it to him before he had died, and he had given it to Kori the day he moved in with her.

She looked deliberately from the frayed disc to him, and her voice was as weary as her eyes, "No Roy, you haven't changed at all."

He didn't follow her to her car, and for that at least, she was grateful. Sliding behind the wheel, she turned on her car and put it in gear, needing to drive, it didn't matter where.

All she could think about was the day she met him.

It had been a small party, thrown for Rachel in honor of her book reaching the top five of the best seller list. Manuel and Miguel had brought a volley ball, and soon a game was underway. When some guys from the neighboring building asked to play, they were absorbed into the teams.

At first, Kori didn't really notice Roy, aside from gratitude that she was no longer the only redhead in the group. But later on, when they were locked in a drinking battle, downing shots of absinthe amongst the cheers of their friends, she recognized that he was a worthy opponent, and cute besides.

Even more later, when they walked to his apartment to watch TV and fell to kissing, Kori saw for the first time how violent he could be. Even in her inebriated state, when he had started to work on her shirt, she pulled away, setting him off. He had screamed at he, called her names, while she sat on the ground, too drunk and scared to move. When he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet, she lashed out, and fractured his zygoma.

Out of guilt and fear of a lawsuit, she tended to him as he healed, and learned of his past, the pain that drove him to drink. Somewhere along the way, pity turned into a mission to heal, which in turn led to wasting three years on a twisted relationship.

Kori exited the highway and pulled into a tiny rest stop on the outskirts of Gotham. The river was as grey as she felt, and she stared at the water as her radio played in the background.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Kori buried her face in her hands and cried.


	13. How You Remind Me

**2 days later…**

"OK, hair is curled, makeup, nails, lingerie, dress, and shoes are all we need."

"Katie wait! My hair…isn't…done." Kori sighed at the empty air that once held her Wedding Planner. "I swear, Katie is more nervous about this than I am."

The assembled bridesmaids chuckled. Kori turned to them, appraising her friends who were in various stages of fixing hair and makeup and smiling with satisfaction. Rachel, Tara, Karen, Jin, and Kole. Every last one of them looked perfect in their fluttering dresses she had designed. She turned to herself. To look at her, no one would think she had spent the past two days opening and mending her old scars.

No one, she had decided, should know. Some things were better left unsaid.

Today, she was getting married and starting a new life, just as soon as she got her dress and hair situated. Unfortunately, it seemed Tina was confused about her hair style, because she started pinning her curled bangs back, instead of drawing all of it into a bun.

"Tina, I told you, we're going to put it up and use those silver chopsticks."

Tina shoved in one last bobby pin, "No."

All activity in the room paused, and Kori turned slowly to have words with the upstart hairstylist, when a knock sounded.

"State your name and purpose!" shouted Karen, earning a collective eye roll from her friends.

"It's Bruce Wayne, and I have a gift for the bride."

While Karen flushed, the other women rushed to get Kori into a robe, ensure they themselves were fit to be seen by their friend's refined and very attractive soon-to-be father-in-law, and peek through the door to confirm he was alone.

The door opened, and Gotham's most eligible bachelor strolled in. "Ladies," he intoned, drawing sighs from females both single and attached. Six pairs of eyes followed his journey to the bride-to-be, whose hand he took as he looked at her with seriousness and affection. "Kori, today is a big day for you and my son. I want you to know that you are a queen among women, and it would have been a privilege simply to know you, but I am humbled to know that in a few hours, I will have the great honor of having you as a member of my family." He let go of her hand to clasp her shoulders, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to Richard, never let him forget it. And if he does, let me know, and I will cheerfully smack some sense into him."

Kori grinned, "I'm afraid you'll need to get in line, I have a whole army of friends who have sworn to flatten your son if he disappoints me."

Bruce chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me one bit. Now, as my future daughter, I would like to give you a gift." He turned Kori around.

Katie, Linda, and Amber stood in the opposite doorway, holding up a vision of a dress. White silk velvet shimmered under the lace overlaying it. The neckline that ran from shoulder to just above the breast, edged in delicate lace, as were the long sleeves and scalloped hem of the richly heavy skirt.

It was the dress Kori had designed in the first place.

"But the Lady from Wales…"

"I lied," giggled Linda. "Mr. Wayne told me before he referred you that he would be paying for your dress, but not to let you know, and commissioned the original dress be made when you believed you couldn't afford it. Here's your check, by the way."

Kori wordlessly took the envelope and slumped into a chair. Behind her, Kole sniffed loudly.

"NO!" exploded Katie. "No crying before the wedding, you'll ruin your makeup! Kori, for God's sake stand up and thank Mr. Wayne so he can leave and we can get you dressed. No offense Mr. Wayne."

"None taken Katherine, and thank you for your business card, I'll be certain to think of you to plan my next gala." Placing a fatherly kiss on the dazed Kori's forehead, he began to take his leave, before pausing to address Karen. "Ms. Beecher, it was you who asked me to state my name and purpose, correct?"

Karen flushed and nodded.

"Would you perhaps be interested in a secretarial position? I could use someone with your moxy."

As Tara and Jin laughed at Karen's embarrassment, while Kole cursed her luck (why did she have to be _Richard's_ secretary when Mr. Wayne wanted one?), Rachel approached her best friend, who was stroking the dress, eyes shimmering with tears she dared not shed in front of Katie.

"Rachel, it's like a fairytale."

"If anyone deserves a happy ending Kori, it's you."

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Kori, off with the robe now, once we get the dress zipped on, stand over there on that platform, Linda wants to make some last minute adjustments…"

* * *

As a person does when nervous, Kori's thoughts scattered in several unfollowable directions as the doors opened and the wedding march started. While her bridesmaids floated down the aisle, she contemplated her lipstick, whether her lingerie matched her new dress, how on _earth_ she would be able to thank Mr. Wayne for it, if she would ever be able to call him anything besides Mr. Wayne, the weirdness of calling your husband's bachelor adoptive father "Dad", how said bachelor really needs to settle down with someone, the new Batman movie coming out, ideas for purses designed to conceal movie food contraband, and the inexplicable wondering at how a pancake would taste with crumbled Snickers on top.

Normal bride stuff.

But, when Galfore took her arm and pulled her out amongst several camera flashes (which stopped as soon as Galfore growled at them), her eyes focused, and she saw Richard, all thoughts fled, save the most important ones.

_I love him._

_I am so glad to have him, thank you, X'hal._

_Do you think I look pretty? Changed your mind about surprises, Richard?_

_I can't wait to begin our lives together._

_I can't wait to tear that tux off of you._

More normal bride stuff.

And as her arm was reluctantly relinquished by a teary-eyed-but-would-never-admit-it _k'norfka,_ and placed into Richard's, she felt like her life was finally right where she was supposed to be.

The rest of a ceremony passed in a blur, and she almost didn't hear the vows she was to repeat, thankfully, Richard was able to squeeze her hand and call her mind back to the event at hand. Still, she may have well been in Charlie Brown's classroom, for everyone's voice, including her own, was reduced to a series of "wah-wah-waohs".

"I am proud to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson."

The camera flashes that followed that statement were blinding, and the applause drowned out the organ trying its best to play the end of the wedding music, but it didn't matter. Richard and Kori only had eyes for each other.

* * *

A couple hours later, in the huge ballroom of the Wayne Luxury Hotel and Spa, a DJ tapped his mike for attention from the large crowd of guests.

"We would like to invite bride and groom to the floor for their first dance as a married couple."

Richard and Kori took their positions, and somehow managed to keep coordinated amongst the shock and howling laughter as James Brown's "Get Up Offa That Thing" blasted from the speakers.

* * *

"Richard!" The new groom and his bride turned their attention from the (surprisingly not chalky) wedding cake, to look with concern at the agitated Leonid. "You need to get outside, Larry drank too much and is crying on the curb for you."

Richard went pale, "And you left him out there _alone_?"

"No, Gar's with him, but you need to move fast."

"Who's Larry?" Kori asked with some alarm as Richard shot from his seat, tripping slightly on the tablecloth and running to grab a plate of groom's cake and butter mints.

"One of the new interns at The Tower. He's incredible when it comes to physics, and he really, _really_, idolizes Richard, but is somewhat…unstable, without him. So with his getting married and going on honeymoon with you…"

"Is it really that bad?"

"You remember Crazy Steve from _Drake and Josh_?"

Kori too went pale, "Oh _X'hal_. Richard needs to get out there now. Let me know if the guy needs a hug or something."

"I might take you up on that, Larry has a huge crush on you."

Kori didn't quite know what to do with that, so she simply stood dumbly by the table, watching her husband (_husband,_ she thought wondrously_…huh_) shove his way through the crowd, bellowing for them to get out of his way unless they _wanted_ their cars to get keyed.

Kori decided to go see if Koma was behaving herself (not likely), when an all-too-familiar voice spoke. "May I dance with the new bride?"

She whirled around, hissing, "How did you get in here?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen all these people? Besides, the security sucks. I can't _believe_ you married that tool."

"Insulting my husband (_husband-husband, hee hee_) is not the way to get me to dance, Greg."

"Besides, douchebag, she's dancing with _me_." It was Roy.

The situation suddenly became a disaster of Soap Opera proportions. Her ex-boyfriend and previous ex-boyfriend, one of whom had a drinking problem, both of whom had residual feelings for her and anger-management issues, together, at her _wedding reception_, while her husband (X'hal, _that word doesn't get old)_ was unaware outside, consoling a crazy, codependent physics intern, but could come in at any moment and fly into a murderous rage of his own.

Kori felt an ulcer forming.

"Vic!" she screeched, and her friend appeared, assessed the situation, and took control in an instant. "Now I may not be Katie, but I don't think you were invited, Greg."

Kori's brow furrowed, why wasn't he talking…to… where was Roy? She looked around, but found no trace of her most recent ex. She turned her attention back to what Vic was saying, "So are you gonna get out one your own, or do you need _my _help?" He cracked his knuckles.

Greg stepped back, hands up, but sneered at the bride, "Let me know when this craps out, Red!" Suddenly, something white and sticky plastered itself along his temple and cheek. Outraged, he turned, only to receive another face full of cake. And before he had a chance to wipe it off, a cup of punch was emptied over his head, clearing away the confection and revealing Manny, Miguel, and Rachel, all bearing evidence of their respective weapons.

Gregory Wilson was hardheaded, but wasn't a fool. Without a word, he left the building.

After profusely thanking her friends and reassuring them of her wellness, Kori was alone with what she hoped was the lesser of two evils, that is, if he was still there. "You may come out, Roy."

"Are you sure?" said a voice from behind one of the flowery posts that decorated the reception, "This tux is a rental, and I _really_ don't want to face your friends' culinary wrath."

Kori smiled. Wiped her face clean of it. "Why are _you_ here, Roy?"

The man in question stepped out, "Before we get into that, where is your husband?"

The easy, genuine use of Richard's new title by her ex-boyfriend was enough to make her respond honestly, if warily, "He's outside."

"How long do you think he'll be?"

"Not long, why?"

"I don't want to cause a scene, Princess, so you don't have to be so nervous. I just want to apologize and talk."

"Forgive me, but that sounds familiar."

Roy winced, "I know."

Kori studied the man before her. He looked nice in his rented tux, albeit low key. His bright red hair was hidden under a fedora, and his face was humble and pleading.

Roy saw her crumbling resolve, and pressed a button on the phone in his hand. "All I'm asking for is one dance, and you will never hear from me again. And for the record, _I_ was the one who picked the song this time."

"What song—?" Kori started, but stopped as guitar strains of a familiar melody echoed over the room. The lyrics and theme were brought to mind, as was Roy's intent. She wanted to cry. Took Roy's hand instead, and as she was pulled into an awkward shuffling movement, she wanted to laugh.

_He still can't dance._

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

"What happens now?"

"Well, I am going to move to someplace where I can have a fresh start and maybe make something worthwhile of myself."

"Which shouldn't be hard, given your potential."

Roy grinned, looking years younger, "Thanks Princess."

**It's not like you to say sorry**  
**I was waiting on a different story**  
**This time I'm mistaken**  
**for handing you a heart worth breaking**  
**and I've been wrong, i've been down,**  
**been to the bottom of every bottle**  
**these five words in my head**  
**scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**  
**yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

"But as I was saying, I 'm going to go find a happy ending, and _you_ are going to live out yours."

Kori bit her lip, nodding with teary eyes. "Do you think you'll need anything?"

**it's not like you didn't know that**  
**I said I love you and I swear I still do**  
**And it must have been so bad**  
**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

"I'm not your responsibility anymore Kori, I'm gonna be fine. Besides, Dani will _kill_ me If I screw things up."

"She really gets things done, doesn't she?"

Roy shrugged, "She's a bartender," he said, like that really explained everything. And maybe it did.

**And this is how, you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**  
**This is how, you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**

"I'm glad she was able to help you, Roy."

He shook his head, "She may have helped me get sober, but you were the one who made me _want_ to get sober. You were the one who saved me Princess, she's just making sure I can stay on the horse long enough to ride into the sunset."

**It's not like you to say sorry**  
**I was waiting on a different story**  
**This time I'm mistaken**  
**for handing you a heart worth breaking**  
**and I've been wrong, i've been down,**  
**been to the bottom of every bottle**  
**these five words in my head**  
**scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**yet, yet, yet, no, no**  
**yet, yet, yet, no, no**  
**yet, yet, yet, no, no**  
**yet, yet, yet, no, no**

**Never made it as a wise man**  
**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**  
**And this is how you remind me**  
**This is how you remind me**  
**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what i really am**  
**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what i really am**

"Is she riding into that sunset with you?"

Roy laughed, "No way, she watched me detox. I refuse to be with a woman who has seen me puke and shake like that." He grimaced, "And I'm sure any potential romantic feelings she may have had were obliterated when she cleaned it up."

Kori pulled a face, "It certainly was that way for me."

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
"are we having fun yet?" **

**"are we having fun yet?" **

**"are we having fun yet?" **

_**"are we having fun yet…"**_

Roy turned serious, "I am so sorry for putting you through that, Kori."

She smiled at him with compassion overflowing in those impossibly green eyes and slipped her arms around him in one of the crushing tight hugs he had always loved receiving from her. It had been a very long time since he'd gotten one. It was the first time he deserved one.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

Kori felt Roy's arms tighten around her, then suddenly loosen and pull away completely. She stumbled a bit into the empty air and stared with confusion and a little hurt at the fedora that drew further from her with every second. Just before she lost it completely, a warm, familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her slender body.

"Who was that and why was he hugging _my_ _wife?_" asked Richard, kissing her neck jealously.

Kori couldn't decide which melted her more, the man, his kiss, or the fact that he called her his _wife_ in that sexily possessive tone. She happily decided it was a three-way tie, and managed to scrape enough of herself together to answer truthfully, "A friend, he was saying goodbye."

Richard turned her to face him, "Well, now that he's gone and Larry's passed out in a room upstairs, why don't we do the married thing and pay attention to each other?"

Kori's answer was in the response of a toe-curling kiss.

_I was talking about dancing, but this works too_, thought Richard dazedly.

"Wanna get out of here?" he murmured when they broke for breath.

Kori looked into her husband's blue eyes and saw her future. "Yes."

Richard grinned in a way that made her blush furiously, "I'll tell the DJ to play one last song for us, we'll say our goodbyes and then…" he leaned in close enough for his lips to brush her ear, "I get to find out how far that blush goes."

Kori concentrated all her effort into staying upright and _not_ jumping her husband where he stood.

As he signaled the DJ, led her into the middle of the dance floor, and drew her close, she knew it was going to be a losing battle.

But, as she wrapped her arms around Richard's neck and breathed him in while Lenny Kravit's "Endless Love" played softly overhead, Kori Grayson also knew that Roy was right: this was her happy ending.

Or rather, it was only the beginning of it.

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Danielle as Roy watched the couple bid their friends farewell.

"Yeah," Roy answered.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Roy examined the way Kori enthusiastically embraced her guests, laughed happily at their well-wishes, blushed endearingly when her husband whispered something to her, and looked adoringly at his face. "Yeah…I think so."

"Well, I know so."

Roy turned to the blond who looked at him with total confidence, "And why's that?" he asked only a little dubiously, having learned from past experience that Danielle's predictions had a weird way of coming true.

The bartender held up a plate with a wide grin. "I saved you some cake."

* * *

**The irony that I finally finished this story** **one year to the day since I last updated it is not lost on me, nor its ridiculousness. Regardless, I'm extremely thankful that you guys have stuck with me and put up with my late updates and lame writing long enough to see this through.**

**And as Danielle stated, things are better with cake, so big chunks of cake to all who review, thank you in advance.**

**Now, Richard has been released, he has joined his bride, and they will now fly off into the sunset (courtesy of Abel, who is ever grateful for an excuse to escape his own ball and chain), and live happily (and cornily) ever after.**

**As for Roy...well, that's up for you to decide. Personally, I imagine he moves and finds himself a gal and settles down and all that jazz, and of course calls Danielle constantly for advice, which irritates and amuses her to no end, but that's just me.**

**L8r**

**SAT =)**


End file.
